Clockwork Circus
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: Traducción. Bañado en sangre y contaminado con células de demonio, Pendulum es un grupo dirigido por el misterioso aristócrata Glen Baskerville. Cuando una misión envía a Leo a un misterioso circo, éste se ve consumido por sus sueños mecánicos, obsesionado por la imagen de un "fenómeno". Elliot/Leo
1. Ensayo: Un prólogo

¡Hola gente! ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que si. ^^

Antes de entrar en materia quiero aclarar que esta historia **no me pertenece. **Esta es solo una traducción que realicé con el debido consentimiento de su autora **Hitsugi Zirkus,** para quien van todos los derechos sobre **"Clockwork Circus".** Así que para los que se manejan bien con el inglés, les agradecería que si les gusta esta historia, visiten el fic original y dejen un comentario para la autora que de antemano yo les agradezco.

Aquí les dejo los links:

**Fanfic: **(/s/7416004/1/Clockwork-Circus )

**Autora: **( /u/1412151/Hitsugi-Zirkus )

**To Hitsugi: **My endless thanks to you for allowing me to translate your wonderful fic. I'll do my best cuz you're awesome! :D

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán, los encantadores personajes de **Pandora Hearts** son propiedad exclusiva de **Jun Mochizuki **y su vena sádica. La asombrosa historia pertenece a **Hitsugi Zirkus. **A mi solo me pertenece esta traducción.

**Advertencias: **Por ahora nada~

* * *

**Clockwork Circus**

_by Hitsugi Zirkus_

**Ensayo: Un prólogo**

Todos nosotros

Nacemos con

– dos manos, dos pies

y dos brazos y piernas

dos lados del cerebro,

dos pulmones para respirar.

Todos nosotros nacemos

en conjuntos de pares

– Dos labios para besar el dolor.

Pero todos nosotros

nacemos solo con

Un corazón.

¿Dónde está el otro?

¿Dónde está nuestro par para éste?

_"Si, si, es verdad Elliot. Incluso tú, atado solo por hilos, tienes un fuerte corazón latiente. Y un día Elliot, encontrarás tu par. Incluso si no lo haces, aun nos tienes a nosotros."_

Pero ya sabes

Ya sabes

Algunos de nosotros tenemos más de uno.

Conjuntos perdidos.

Veo a Lacie todo el tiempo

y siento pena por ella

porque ella tiene que buscar

mucho más.

Que nosotros, que yo, aún si yo nunca he sentido la necesidad de otro corazón para mí.

_"Muchas personas no lo ven de ese modo, Elliot. Algunas sienten que deberían tener su otro corazón. Es un poco triste, ¿No es así? Pero nosotros deberíamos alegrarnos de que todos en nuestra 'familia' comparten sus corazones. Todos nosotros nos pertenecemos unos a otros."_

En cuanto a Lacie, no solo estoy pensando en

los dos agujeros vacios en su rostro.

Incluso aunque

éstos son pares, técnicamente

– Un par de agujeros gemelos

Ventanas rotas.

Portales abismales al alma.

Pero Lacie ha perdido

más que cualquiera de nosotros aquí.

Ella no tiene

incluso un corazón.

Ella vive,

como un reloj sin péndulo.

Sin un corazón latiente.

Ninguno.

* * *

Dentro, era como estar en una lámpara de papel porque había demasiada luz en el interior de la tienda incluso si afuera estaba oscuro y estrellado. La mayoría de la gente le teme a la oscuridad – esto Elliot lo sabe. Su razonamiento iba de que la gente le tiene miedo a lo que pudiese encontrar cuando sus sentidos son tomados, especialmente la vista. Los ojos, sabe, nos dan valiosa información. Los ojos pueden alertarnos del peligro, bosquejar una imagen en nuestra mente – en ese aspecto, la ceguera y la vista eran lo mismo.

"Ah, finalmente se calmaron," susurró una de sus hermanas, caminando más cerca de él. "Vamos, comencemos entonces."

"¿Están los actos en orden?" un hermano preguntó a través de su máscara. Ante el asentimiento de todos que hizo que las campanillas atadas en su cabello, sonaran y brillaran, adornando sus propias máscaras para caer en una lluvia estrellada; el hermano ofreció a sus hermanos una sonrisa. Esta era dolida y delgada, tan frágil como las telarañas.

"Vamos a mostrarles nuestro mundo, mostremos nuestros actos y brindemos un show que nunca olvidarán," chilló Lacie con su voz musical, tirando del listón sobre su rostro de muñeca. El resto de la multitud tras la que se escondían empezó a calmarse, y Lacie se acercó a Elliot, presionando un dedo sobre sus labios, sonriendo suavemente. "¡Ah, Shh~! ¡Shh~! Creo que ya estamos empezando."

Con un desplazamiento de su mirada azul-invierno, Elliot miró hacia la luz y las decoraciones, la caja musical de la que él era parte, las personas que le mirarían, que gritarían. Todos gritarían. Todos reirían – con diversión, con entretenimiento, y siempre con él, no de él.

"Por favor, tomen asiento, damas y caballeros y guarden silencio," comenzó el hombre en el centro de la caja musical, la luz bailando a su alrededor.

Elliot se preguntaba, que significaba cuando articulaba las palabras en sincronía con la voz del hombre, "Por favor, tranquilícense, y dejen que el espectáculo de los fenómenos comience."

.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora (xD):**

Yay! ¡Mi primera traducción! ¿A que les gustó? *guiño, guiño*

Ok, hablando en serio espero que el prólogo haya despertado su curiosidad. La historia posee en total 15 capítulos más el prólogo (presente), el epilogo y una lista de reproducción con las canciones que sirvieron a la autora de inspiración para ciertas escenas. Los capítulos tienen una extensión considerable pero intentaré subir regularmente. Por lo pronto el primer capitulo ya tiene fecha. Lo subiré el próximo **Abril 05** - **Viernes. **Para que estén pendientes ; )

Por otro lado, apreciaría un review de su parte tanto sobre la historia (que haré llegar a **Hitsugi**) como sobre la traducción. Como ya he dicho es la primera que hago y me gustaría saber qué opinan, si tiene cohesión, si se ha entendido o de plano me regreso a Inglés 0 y me suicido(?). Así que...

¿_Reviews_?


	2. Acto I: Clock and Scythe

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán, los encantadores personajes de **Pandora Hearts** son propiedad exclusiva de **Jun Mochizuki **y su vena sádica. La asombrosa historia pertenece a **Hitsugi Zirkus. **A mi solo me pertenece esta traducción.

**Advertencias: **Nada aun~

* * *

**Acto I: Clock and Scythe**

_(Reloj y Guadaña)_

El viejo reloj de péndulo marcaba la hora ruidosamente en la esquina de su habitación. A él realmente no le importaba, porque le resultaba ligeramente relajante, escuchar el latido del tiempo sabiendo que la vida giraba en su ciclo natural en todas partes. Había muerte, sí, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero en algún lugar allá afuera, también había vida nueva.

_Algo nacerá solo para morir._

La luz de la luna caía en cascada sobre el péndulo mientras se balanceaba, hipnotizando su mirada tras el flequillo largo. El latir dorado continuó marcando mientras se movía, pareciendo reprocharle por solo estar holgazaneando en su habitación, teñida del color azul oscuro antes del amanecer. Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama y tomó los anteojos que descansaban sobre la mesa de noche. Los ha tenido casi toda su vida, durante tanto tiempo como podía recordar, pero hasta donde sabía, nunca los necesitó. Podía fácilmente leer y ver sin ellos, aunque, por alguna extraña razón u otra, Glen siempre se aseguró de que los usara cuando estaba alrededor de otras personas.

_Nunca me dijo por qué, _pensó, tirándose de nuevo sobre la cama. Sostuvo las gafas con el brazo extendido, mirando a través de ellas. Glen las había hecho como un espejo de un solo lado, de modo que él pudiera verlo todo, pero los demás no fueran capaces de verle a los ojos. _No es como si hubiese algo malo con ellos...creo..._

Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario para vestirse, incluso aunque eran las 5 de la mañana. _Hombre, odio las misiones matutinas. _Pero Glen les dijo que había hecho una cita de antemano que era muy difícil de conseguir. Eso hizo al chico preguntarse en qué tipo de locura estaba a punto de involucrarse.

Y hablando de locuras, la puerta de su habitación se abrió súbitamente y golpeó sin contemplaciones en la pared. Maldición, esa era otra abolladura justo ahí..."Charlotte, ¿Tienes que hacer eso cada vez que entras? Podrías golpear al menos una vez," regañó él, mirando a la chica que acababa de entrar a la habitación sin avisar.

Los demás la llamaban 'Lotti', pero él no veía razón alguna para ser tan familiar con ella; difícilmente llamaría a su relación como de 'amigos'. Charlotte era la sádica hermana mayor que nunca tuvo: ella confundía a menudo las bromas con la tortura, y a los enemigos con juguetes. La dulce sombra de sus ojos rosados y su cabello con frecuencia conducía a los extraños a pensar que ella era agradable. Pero estaban mal, muy mal...

"No me regañes," chilló ella, el chasquido de sus tacones acercándose a él. "Tú eres el que va tarde. Date prisa y vístete para que podamos _irnos._"

"¿Tan ansiosa estás de ir?" suspiró el chico mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. No le podría importar menos que Charlotte estuviera ahí – no la consideraba una verdadera dama, y creía que a ella tampoco le importaba, si entraba de esa forma en las habitaciones de otros. En su armario no había mucha ropa, a pesar de que Glen le daba dinero más que suficiente para comprarla, pero esto no afligía al muchacho mientras alternaba entre las pijamas y su uniforme de _Pendulum _todos los días.

El sonido de los tacones de Charlotte, no amortiguado incluso por la delgada alfombra, se alejó de él. "¿Estas bromeando? ¿Crees que quiero pasar todo mi tiempo con esos locos? No son divertidos para jugar, a pesar de que su falta de cordura te haga pensar que si."

...un buen ejemplo de _su_ salud mental. El chico colgó su pijama y tomó el uniforme. "¿Locos? ¿Sabes a dónde vamos, Charlotte?"

"¿Por qué siempre me llamas así, Leo?, reclamó ella repentinamente indignada, cambiando por completo el tema. "Creo haberte dicho que me llamaras 'Hermana mayor' o 'Lotti'."

"Prefiero no ser tan familiar," dijo Leo, colocándose su capa de un rojo oscuro sobre la ropa. Bordado en la parte posterior de la capa, estaba el contorno negro de un objeto semejante a un reloj. Donde los números tenían formas de diamantes con otros negros más pequeños entre ellos; estos rodeaban un símbolo en el centro del reloj. El símbolo tenía arcos y curvas, que parecían haber sido creadas por los trazos de un pincel. Para Leo, se veían como alas negras. Glen solía llamarlo 'Incuse' **[1] **– el símbolo de su organización, _Pendulum._

"Tú dices eso pero hemos vivido juntos por años aquí en la mansión del amo Glen," señaló Charlotte, levantando provocativamente una de sus largas y delgadas piernas hacia el techo. Ella también llevaba una capa roja, pero una versión más corta que usaban las chicas de Pendulum – sus chaquetas también eran más cortas y sus mangas llegaban un poco más abajo del codo. "Todos hemos vivido aquí – todos los miembros que hemos sido adoptados por el amo Glen por lo que nos sucedió."

Leo tembló, sus dedos casi tropezando con la hebilla de su capa. A la mayoría de ellos no le gustaba mencionar lo ocurrido – cada experiencia no fue realmente acerca de flores y arcoíris. Por amor al Abyss, sabía que Lily todavía tenía pesadillas...

Pero el mismo Leo no podía recordar qué lo había hecho del modo en que era. Unirse a Pendulum no era fácil – había cierto..._atributo _que debías tener. Leo estaba en la organización, y poseía este atributo, pero no sabía cómo es que lo _obtuvo _al igual que los otros.

Cerrando la puerta de su armario, Leo fue a pararse a un lado de su cama para atarse las botas. "Mira, ¿Podrías solo ir por Doug para ponernos en marcha?" dijo él.

"Oh, tú tampoco eres divertido. No sé por qué me molesto", espetó ella burlonamente mientras se levantaba de la cama.

_Dice eso pero siempre vuelve_, pensó Leo con cansancio. "Espero que este lugar no sea sombrío."

"Leo, vivimos en Pandora," canturreo Charlotte con una sonrisa. "Todo es sombrío."

* * *

Pandora era una gran ciudad nordeste junto al mar. Quizá alguna vez fue hermosa, pero eso era un poco difícil de asegurar bajo toda esa quietud en la vida de su gente y las calles grises.

Sablier era un vecino cercano, una isla a unas cien millas de la costa de Pandora, y después de que el lugar fuera invadido por demonios, cayó en la ruina. Los habitantes de Sablier intentaron huir rápidamente hacia Pandora, arrastrados a la ciudad gritando y asustados. Pero en Pandora se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de que algunos ya habían sido afectados por los demonios – muchos con corazones perdidos. A toda prisa, los puertos fueron cerrados y a nadie de Sablier se le permitió estar en las fronteras de Pandora. Tomó semanas limpiar toda la carnicería y las Marionetas.

Eso fue hace casi 13 años. Aunque no tan afectada como Sablier, Pandora – cansada y débil por el ataque – se desplomó también. Hace solo tres años otras ciudades restablecieron comunicaciones con Pandora, por lo que la ciudad fue levantándose de nuevo. Los que sobrevivieron a la tragedia y la carnicería caminaron por las calles como zombis paranoicos.

En cuanto a Sablier, la iglesia de exorcistas de Pandora logró sellar a los demonios de la isla hasta que Glen les ayudó a deshacerse de todos los regentes nocivos del lugar. No muchas personas quedaron en la isla después eso, ni siquiera Cannibal Marionettes**[2]** o Crimson Fausts**[3]** como Leo y Charlotte.

_Glen es una persona asombrosa, _pensó Leo. _Pero aún no sé mucho acerca de él, a pesar de que soy el único que ha estado a su lado por más tiempo. Glen me dijo que me ha tenido desde que yo tenía tres años, y él es el hombre que me crió. _No tenía esposa, ni familia. Dentro de la mansión, nadie tenía lazos de sangre unos con otros. Leo a veces se preguntaba si Glen adopto a los Crimson Fausts porque no tenía familia propia.

_Esa es otra cosa. Él cuida de nosotros, y comienza esta organización, pero yo ni siquiera sé si él también es un Crimson Faust._ Una figura paterna, un hombre amable y tranquilo, y un aristócrata solitario. Estas eran las únicas cosas que Leo podía decir que sabía sobre Glen Baskerville.

"Hey," gritó Doug de pronto, "Casi llegamos."

La 'Casa de Pandora para Trastornados e Inestables' era, asumió Leo rápidamente, un asilo. Para ser honesto, no estaba enterado de que hubiera un asilo en la ciudad. Las personas en los casos que Pendulum solía tomar nunca eran lo suficientemente humanas para ser retenidas en una institución, aunque parecían estables al principio.

En el interior del carruaje, Doug les había llamado, Leo miró desde el edificio gris cercano hasta Charlotte. "¿Un _asilo_? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"¿El amo Glen no te lo dijo?" pregunto ella inocentemente, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

Leo frunció el ceño, malhumorado por el agitado viaje. "No, ¿Quieres ponerme al tanto? Desde que soy parte de esta misión, en cierto modo no quiero morirme", dijo con sarcasmo.

"Eh, Jabberwocky te protegerá" dijo Charlotte, agitando su mano despreocupadamente. "Ya sabes, si se trata de una situación de vida o muerte."

"Vives para eso," instigó Leo con desdén. Aunque la misión los pusiera en peligro mortal, teniendo una chica sádica con talento para matar como Charlotte, era algo bueno que ella hubiera sido asignada con él. Aún así, ¿Con quién tendrían que pelear en un asilo? ¿Los doctores? ¿Pacientes que no conocen su propio nombre? El pelinegro le miró fijamente. "Todavía no me has explicado nada."

El carruaje se detuvo de pronto y Leo luchó para mantenerse en su asiento mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante. Charlotte, a quien parecía no interesarle su angustia, se bajó inmediatamente sin la ayuda del sirviente con un suspiro de: "De acuerdo, terminemos con esto."

Leo casi deseo que ella pudiera ver la mirada furibunda que le estaba dando bajo las gafas. Doug salió también con una explicación de: "No estamos en una misión de eliminación. Es una de reclutamiento."

¿Reclutamiento? _¿Aquí? _Oh Abyss, tenían que estar bromeando...

Cuando Leo se unió a los otros, se encontró a sí mismo en el patio del asilo. Este era básicamente un gran círculo pavimentado, rodeado por césped tan corto que era básicamente tierra. Un círculo de hierba más pequeño contenía una erosionada fuente que seguía arrojando agua clara. A unos pocos metros delante de ellos, estaba la robusta fachada del asilo, gris e imponente, con alrededor de 5 pisos de altura. Solo podían verse algunas cuantas ventanas, pero ni una sola estaba abierta.

"Me gusta," dijo Leo sarcásticamente. "Luce adorable."

"Si vas a hablar de esa forma, puedes esperar en el coche," replicó Doug, cruzándose de brazos, su cabeceó hacia el edificio. "Mira, ese es el tipo al que tenemos que ver."

Un hombre de unos 40 años salió por las descascaradas puertas del frente, una bata blanca volando detrás de él y rizos rubios enmarcando su rostro. Este sonrió cordialmente mientras se acercaba a ellos, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Hola, ustedes deben ser los doctores de Reveille, ¿Cierto?"

_Ah, una coartada, _concluyó Leo deliberadamente.

El hombre solo asintió como si alguno de ellos le hubiese respondido. "Muy bien. Soy el Dr. Atmore**[4]**, por favor síganme dentro lo más rápido posible. Oh, aún no sé sus nombres."

"Cindy," informó Charlotte mientras se estiraba. "Cindy Dove. Estos son mis colegas Allen Arcana y," revolvió el cabello de Leo cariñosamente, "Will Truet."

Dr. Atmore extendió los brazos con gusto, a pesar de que Leo pensó que el gesto se veía extraño en comparación con su entorno. "Bienvenidos. Como he dicho, por favor, síganme rápidamente".

En la puerta había dos cansados guardias que se veían todo menos alerta en sus puestos. Ellos miraron brevemente a los tres recién llegados y al médico, quien les sonrió y saludó amablemente, no dieron ninguna respuesta.

El interior de la institución era justo como Leo imaginó que sería: el suelo era duro y en su mayoría de pulido mármol blanco, y los techos eran bajos, luces tenues incrustadas en las baldosas con algunas bombillas parpadeando de vez en cuando – "Espero que ninguno de ustedes sea propenso a convulsiones," bromeó el Dr. Atmore – haciendo que las sombras aparecieran y desaparecerán demasiado para el gusto de Leo. El vestíbulo era grande y vacío, salvo por una pared dedicada para los estantes de archivos y una mujer en su escritorio, distraída por los montones de papeles que la rodeaban.

El médico los guió a un tramo de escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, lleno en su mayoría de otros empleados ociosos en batas blancas merodeando sin rumbo, las narices enterradas en los papeles en sus manos. En el tercer piso había pasillos y pasillos de puertas, todas cerradas con cadenas cubriendo las ventanas.

"Cada planta es para condiciones generales que nuestros pacientes puedan tener, y desde aquí, los separamos basados en...cuanto somos capaces de curarlos," explicó el Dr. Atmore, la sonrisa jamás abandonando su rostro. Leo no sabía si el eufemismo era realmente necesario con un cartel como 'Casa para Trastornados e Inestables' en las afueras del edificio. Casi estaba empezando a sospechar que la locura de los pacientes aflojó un poco los tornillos del doctor también.

Charlotte parecía pensar lo mismo. "¿Quieres decir, basado en cuan dementes y peligrosos son?" corrigió ella secamente.

"Ya veo que no se anda con rodeos, señorita Dove" el rubio doctor rió. "Ahora bien, si no mal recuerdo, su empleador ha especificado en su carta el paciente que van a ver. Y debo decir, oportunamente, que no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo serán capaces de lidiar con ella. Tendrán mucho trabajo por delante."

Leo lanzó una mirada a Doug mientras subían al cuarto piso. La nueva recluta era una lunática...

"...Me disculpo por la caminata tan larga; no hemos tenido tiempo de poner los elevadores. Ella está en el quinto piso donde ponemos, como la señorita Dove dijo, a los 'peligrosos'."

La significativa mirada que Leo dio a Doug se hizo más intensa. Oh, mejor. Ella era una lunática lejos de recuperarse. El robusto hombre ignoró al pelinegro y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Las ventanas al final de los pasillos proveían la única luz que, en realidad, no era mucha viniendo del sol que no había salido aún. El piso apestaba a anestesia y un fuerte olor que hizo a Leo pensar en hojas de afeitar, y una brisa escalofriante parecía estar soplando de la nada. Las puertas de esas habitaciones – cada una a dos pies de distancia – eran ligeramente diferentes de las demás que, en vez de puertas, tenían gruesos barrotes asegurados con candados. En la oscuridad matutina, Leo difícilmente podía distinguir los contornos de las figuras que se asentaban tan quietas, y pares sobre pares de orbes resplandecientes, brillando hacia él. Apenas si podía contener un escalofrió de miedo.

Charlotte le pasó repentinamente una mano por el cabello. "Vamos, Will. Has visto cosas peores que esto, ¿No es así?" le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa. Él lo sabía sin embargo, y sabía que era un recordatorio de no arruinar la misión.

"He querido mencionar sobre lo joven que luce el señor Truet," comentó el Dr. Atmore con una mirada calculadora sobre Leo.

"Tiene dieciséis años, pero nuestro jefe considera que cuanto antes obtenga experiencia, mejor. No te preocupes, si te da miedo, Will, solo quédate cerca de Sissy, ¿Okey~?"

"...¿Dónde está ella?" preguntó Leo, sacudiéndose a Charlotte.

El Dr. Atmore ya estaba andando por uno de los pasillos. "Por aquí, por favor. Ella tiene una de las habitaciones más pequeñas que tenemos, para darle menos libertad. Obtener menos ideas, ya saben," explicó en un murmullo.

Leo no lo entendía. Colocar a un persona demente en una situación claustrofóbica era como lanzar más leña al fuego. Caminó por el oscuro sendero al lado de sus compañeros, intentando concentrarse en el ondeante blanco que podía distinguir de la bata del médico y no en los rostros ocultos de él a la luz matutina. Sus tacones sonaban mientras caminaban, pero él escuchaba algo desplazándose, algún tintineo de metal sobre metal. ¿Hierro? ¿Cadenas? ¿Cerraduras? También había una pesada respiración que hacía que se le erizara el cabello de la nuca.

_He visto peores. He visto peores, _se recordó a si mismo justo como Charlotte lo había hecho. Entornó los ojos, pensando en toda la sangre que había visto, los cuerpos que había matado antes, los gritos que había causado, y el hambre salvaje en los ojos de aquellos afectados por los demonios.

Justo cuando Leo estaba empanzando a temer que el pasillo jamás terminaría, los pasos cesaron, y él abrió los ojos mientras se daba cuenta de que se habían detenido. El doctor estaba frente a un pequeño y negro abismo rectangular, dispuesto verticalmente. Leo sabía que esa era una celda, pero realmente no podía entender como la poca luz que tenían no estaba realmente a su favor.

Había una suave respiración enganchada a un jadeo ahogado, la voz ronca medio transformándose en gemidos y gruñidos. "¡Ah-ah!...¡Nah! ¡N-no...!"

El Dr. Atmore se acercó a la ventana donde una mesa de noche estaba asentada debajo de esta. Leo no pudo hacer nada salvo alejarse de la celda cuando la persona encerrada dentro empezó a inquietarse más, diciendo cosas sin sentido, aparentemente a nadie en particular. Sobre la mesa de noche a la que el doctor se dirigió había una lámpara de acero. El Dr. Atmore regresó con ella encendida, la luz haciendo desistir las sombras. Los otros pacientes se movieron salvajemente en sus 'habitaciones', intentando escapar de la repentina explosión de luz. Para ser honesto, Leo no estaba seguro si se sentía más seguro con la luz presente.

"Vamos, vamos, ¿Quieres despertar un poco, cariño?" pidió el Dr. Atmore, apuntando la lámpara hacia la celda frente a la que estaban parados. Lo que estaba dentro, era algo que difícilmente podía ser llamado humano en opinión del pelinegro. La celda no era muy profunda, sólo lo suficiente ancha para contener a una persona de pie. La criatura tenía manchas negras y de color rojo oscuro empañando su pálido cuerpo. Las peores marcas venían de las correas de metal sobre su cuello, hombros, cintura, muslos y tobillos, sosteniéndola a la pared. Sus labios estaban partidos y sangraban y sus ojos estaban inyectados con sangre, oscuras sombras violetas bajo ellos. Cabello corto y claro manchado de negro y grasiento. Tenía el aspecto de un cuerpo en descomposición. Ella se veía como un demonio.

El frío envolviéndose alrededor de Leo, parecía clavar dagas en su piel mientras ella hacía contacto visual con él. Ella siseó, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Inútilmente se retorcía, tratando de zafarse de sus correas de metal que sólo se clavaban más en su piel. Ella gimió como un animal, el pecho agitado con sus pesadas respiraciones. El aliento liberado era violento y Leo se atrevió a compararlo con carne podrida.

Charlotte arrugó la nariz. "¿Es ella entonces?", pregunto con las manos sobre sus caderas.

"Si," dijo el médico. De su bolsillo extrajo un anillo de cobre que sostenía muchas llaves. Tarareó una melodía mientras pasaba rebuscando entre ellas, sin tomar cuidado de la trastornada chica acribillándole con la mirada. Entonces él tomó una llave, cogiendo el candado e insertándola dentro con un pequeño chasquido. Los otros pacientes enloquecieron implorando por su propia liberación mientras hacían ruidos sin sentido, pidiendo la atención del Dr. Atmore y sus propios candados abiertos. Ignorándoles, el doctor abrió suavemente la puerta.

"Tengo a otro médico viniendo para acá con un carro listo para que puedan llevársela," dijo, sonriéndole cálidamente a la chica. Sin ningún rastro de temor, alcanzó un mechón de su cabello. Ella grito débilmente, intentado sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro para salir de su alcance. Era como si su mandíbula se hubiera dislocado para permanecer abierta y le hubiese sido metido algodón en la boca, haciendo sus ruidos amortiguados y sordos como los de un zombi.

"¿Qué van a hacer con ella en Reveille?" preguntó el Dr. Atmore, volviéndose hacia el trío.

"¿Nuestro jefe no se lo dijo?" replicó Leo porque, en realidad, él no sabía nada del contenido de la carta que Glen envió. A juzgar por las repentinas miradas en el rostro de Charlotte y Doug, el pelinegro podía asegurar que ellos tampoco.

"Oh, pero quiero asegurarme de que estará bien cuidada," dijo el médico seriamente, como si estuviera hablando de una mascota.

Charlotte sacudió su mano con desinterés. "No tiene que preocuparse por eso. Ella estará bien con nosotros."

"¿De verdad? ¿Lo prometes?" Una nota de histeria superó el tono del Dr. Atmore de repente, la última pregunta saliendo en una súplica demasiado alta. Pero cuando Leo le miró, vio que la sonrisa no se había ido y todavía estaba clara como el día en su rostro trastornado. El doctor se movió hacia la chica de nuevo, y ella tembló violentamente ante sus movimientos. "Ella aún no está completamente curada. Muchas, muchas noches tiene pesadillas sobre algo entrando en ella y destruyéndola. Es la raíz de su demencia, ya saben. Incluso ahora...difícilmente puede distinguir amigos de enemigos."

Se escuchó el sonido de ruedas arrastrándose por suelo lleno de baches, el ruido rebotando por las paredes junto a los pacientes en movimiento. Algunos segundos después, tres médicos habían salido a la luz, el carrito siendo rodado entre ellos. Sus rostros eran delgados y demacrados, sus ojos oscuros y abismales, y no llevaban sonrisas amplias como el Dr. Atmore.

"¿Por qué tantos?" preguntó Charlotte. "Nosotros podríamos haberla llevado abajo."

Ante esto, el Dr. Atmore asintió en reconocimiento. "Si, ustedes han tenido experiencia con semejantes criaturas violentas."

"Es una chica," Leo se encontró diciendo. "No se refiera a ella de ese modo. Ella es tan humana como usted y yo."

Hubo una pequeña pausa que solo fue rota por el Dr. Atmore limando sus uñas sobre las deslustradas correas de hierro de la muchacha. Sobre la que estaba en su pecho como una cerradura. En cuestión de segundos, otra llave fue puesta dentro lánguidamente. "Sí, veo su punto de vista sobre el tema...pero su conclusión tiene varios fallos, señor Baskerville".

_Mierda._

Leo frunció el ceño, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. "¿De qué habla? Soy Will, ¿Recuerda?"

Encarándolos a los tres y a los otros médicos, el doctor replicó cortésmente. "Ah, lo siento. Estoy un poco confundido. Verán, hubo alguna vez una tragedia que golpeó a Sablier y Pandora, una que liberó muchos demonios de los confines de su mundo."

_Mierda._ Sobre ambos lados, Leo pudo sentir como Charlotte y Doug se tensaban mientras la llave giraba lentamente y después hacía clic en su lugar. Al sonido de este, la chica atada se removió más, chasqueando su mandíbula. La saliva goteaba de su boca, corriendo por su barbilla y la correa sobre su cuello que estaba clavándose en su garganta. Sus siseos eran roncos.

"Muchos fueron masacrados. Muchos fueron atacados. Hubo algunos que sobrevivieron, excepto que," el Dr. Atmore se volvió hacia ellos, quienes se congelaron al sentir como los otros doctores presionaban sus palmas sobre sus hombros. "Excepto que ellos no eran necesariamente humanos después de todo, justo como ustedes tres. Justo como esta chica."

_Tenemos que salir de aquí. _Las manos sobre sus hombros comenzaban a lastimar y Leo volvió la vista hacia el médico que le sostenía. Su rostro fue repentinamente sujeto por fríos dedos y forzado a regresar la mirada hacia el rostro del Dr. Atmore, sus ojos clavados en esa aterradora sonrisa.

"Ustedes no son de Reveille, ¿No es así? ¡Ustedes son Crimson Fausts, bajo la protección de Glen Baskerville, fundador de Pendulum!", tiró su mano hacia adelante para liberar violentamente a Leo y retrocedió unos pasos, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose mientras una expresión enfadada repentinamente se apoderaba de su rostro.

Charlotte fue la primera en reaccionar, lanzando al demacrado hombre que la sujetaba y empujándolo contra los barrotes detrás de ella. Doug rápidamente siguió su ejemplo, tomando las muñecas de su captor y balanceándolo hacia adelante, de modo que su espalda chocara contra el duro suelo con un sonido sordo. Mientras el médico que le tenía sujeto estaba distraído, Leo busco por aire, su mano curvándose al parecer en la nada, hasta que un objeto que asemejaba un bastón apareció en ella. Empujó el final del mismo hacia el rostro del médico, escuchando un crujido suave como el hueso roto de una nariz.

El objeto en su mano tenía un mango largo y negro, seco como piel vieja y con un redondo ojo amatista encajado en la parte superior del mismo. Era un poco más alto que Leo, un ala negra con piel tan afilada como una navaja se adherida a su alrededor como el escudo protector de un demonio. Esta era el ala de su guadaña, Jabberwocky. Mirando hacia los lados, Leo vio a sus compañeros tomar sus propias versiones de guadañas – que solo se le conceden a los Crimson Fausts.

"...Como pensé," comentó el Dr. Atmore secamente, retrocediendo. Tenía una mano en su bolsillo de dónde sacó repentinamente una jeringa llena.

"¿Qué es eso?", demandó Charlotte, elevando a _Leon _amenazadoramente, su guadaña tenía tres garras como dagas, brillando a la luz de la lámpara en el suelo.

"Zwei," dijo el Dr. Atmore, dirigiéndose a la chica atada. "¿Tú podrías – porque creo que serán muy útiles para nosotros – maltratarlos un poco?"

"¡Lotti!" exclamó Doug, pero la jeringa ya estaba descendiendo y la aguja encontró su camino en la carne expuesta del estomago de Zwei.

Sus ojos se abrieron, el negro de sus pupilas dilatándose como lagunas negras. El Dr. Atmore sonrió triunfante, retrocediendo hacia las sombras para ser el espectador de su acto. Zwei estaba tomando respiraciones profundas, una última rasgando su garganta en forma de un terrible chillido que atravesó el pasillo e hizo a los otros pacientes comenzar a gemir en una cacofonía de desesperación salvaje y hambre.

"¡Maldición. ¿Que había en eso?!" chilló Charlotte.

El cuerpo de Zwei se contorsionó, tirando de ella hacia adelante hasta que las correas que la limitaban se rompieron y ella cayó al suelo con un chasquido de metal y un ruido sordo de carne. Los ojos que miraban hacia ellos en la tenue luz de la mañana, brillaban con la intensidad de un demonio, la sonrisa formada por aquellos afilados dientes torcidos y perversos. _Como algo de las pesadillas de Lily,_ pensó Leo.

_No, como en todas nuestras pesadillas._

"Parece que si te vas a divertir con esta gente loca después de todo, Charlotte..."

* * *

Elliot estaba de pie sobre una delgada cuerda, los gruesos hilos arañando sus pies desnudos mientras se movía lentamente en ella, tendida tan larga como su tienda, con los brazos extendidos hacia fuera perpendicularmente a su pecho. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera caminando a través de un sueño mientras miraba fijamente al frente, hacia su destino en el otro lado, el que nunca podría alcanzar. Siempre caía antes de que eso pasara.

Estaba a unos veinte pies de altura. No tan alto como debía ser la real. Y no había ninguna red de seguridad. La real tampoco tenía una. Isla Yura decía que era para crear más suspenso en el acto de Elliot. Pero siempre había una verdad implícita: No tenía sentido poner una red cuando se esperaba que cayera, y entonces se rompiera, se rompiera en las muchas piezas que había sido cortado.

Elliot dejó de caminar, balanceándose en algún punto a lo largo de la otra mitad de la cuerda. Otros tres pasos y lo hubiese logrado. Por un momento, se quedó parado ahí, su cuerpo jamás temblando o sus pies tambaleándose. Después de años de hacerlo, Elliot realmente dominaba la cuerda floja.

Era una verdadera lástima que no se le permitiera cruzar el camino completo. Enseñarle a la audiencia cuan talentoso era. Oz incluso le enseñó algunos trucos que podría usar, acrobacias mortales que ahora él podía ejecutar. Pero no, no, eso era inaceptable. Eso no era anormal. No era extraño. No tanto como su acto lo era.

La brisa de Octubre proveniente desde afuera alborotó su cabello rubio, trazándose sobre las partes rotas de su cuerpo, casi pareciendo liberar los puntos que le mantenían unido.

_Humpty Dumpty sentado en una pared..._

Sus ojos azules se cerraron, la oscuridad que les envolvía abriéndose a las posibilidades de que él podría cruzar la cuerda completa sin tropiezos, que podría colgar de ella boca abajo, que podría...que podría...

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Elliot mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y–

Su pie se deslizó más allá de la cuerda y su cuerpo se precipitó hacia un lado. Ahí estaba esa sensación, esa larga y vaporosa sensación en su pecho que casi le hizo creer que podría volver a subir...

Cayó con los ojos cerrados.

No hubo ninguna red. Igual que siempre.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

Solo unas pequeñas aclaratorias:

**[1] Incuse**: Término que se usa para designar a las impresiones que se hacen sobre las monedas. Por referencia de **Hitsugi** y el contexto de la historia, se traduce como 'Escudo de Armas' pero le conservaré de esta forma.

**[2]** **Cannibal Marionettes:** Marionetas Caníbales.

**[3] Crimson Fausts: **Su traducción literal es 'Faustos carmesíes' pero conservaré su nombre original. Como dato cultural, _'Fausto' _es el protagonista de una leyenda alemana que narra sobre un estudioso de gran éxito que, insatisfecho con su vida, hizo un pacto con el diablo e intercambió su alma por conocimiento ilimitado y placeres mundanos.

**[4] **Este nombre es una referencia de **Hitsugi **a la canción _"Dr. Atmore's Elixirs of Good Humor and Fortification"_ de _Midnight Syndicate_. Algo perturbadora. Les dejo aquí el link por si quieren escucharla: **(youtube)/watch?v=C7FjUjrluWs**

**.**

**.**

¡Hola gente! ¿Que tal? ¿Les va gustando la historia? *guiño* ¿Y la traducción? *guiño* *guiño* xD. Como prometí aquí está el primer capitulo (gracias a todos los que leyeron el prologo) y como el tiempo está siendo generoso conmigo tengo fecha para el capitulo dos: **Abril 12 - Viernes. **- Estén pendientes ^^-

Tambien recuerden dejar reviews y agregar a favoritos tanto la traducción como la historia original.

¡Feliz fin de semana para todos!

.

.

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._


	3. Acto II: Heartbeat Desires Choking

¡Yo! ¡Segundo capitulo traducido, señoras y señores!

Un agradecimiento para los que leen, para mi querida **Hitsugi** que me permite hacer esta traducción y especialmente para **brujita **y **xXOperettaXx **por sus comentarios. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por traerles una traducción de calidad y me alegra saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. ¡Un millón de gracias por su apoyo, brujita y xXOperettaXx! Es un placer tenerles por aquí. ; )

**Disclaimer: **Como ya dije, los encantadores personajes de **Pandora Hearts** son propiedad exclusiva de **Jun Mochizuki **y su vena sádica. La asombrosa historia pertenece a **Hitsugi Zirkus. **A mi solo me pertenece esta traducción.

**Advertencias: **Locura, sangre, lenguaje inapropiado, Leo siendo..._Leo_...

* * *

**Acto II: Heartbeat Desires Choking**

_(El latido desea asfixia)_

_Hace algún tiempo, Glen le dijo que era un chico especial, más que cualquier otro. El hombre había sostenido su pequeña persona de seis años muy cerca de él, sus grandes manos peinando suavemente su cabello. Leo recordaba que aquel gesto le tranquilizaba aunque la piel de Glen era helada, como si de él irradiara el frío de un cementerio._

_"Tú eres lo que la gente ha bautizado como 'Crimson Faust'," dijo el hombre. Se acercó a la ventana abierta con Leo acunado a él, bañando a ambos en los rayos azul claro de la luna. Su voz, solía pensar Leo, era como el terciopelo negro que envolvía la oscuridad y todas las cosas que buscaban su presa en la noche tranquila. Era atractivo y aterrador al mismo tiempo._

_"¿Qué es eso?", preguntó Leo._

_Glen no le miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en algún lugar lejano del bosque ralo que rodeaba la solitaria mansión. "Son personas desafortunadas," comenzó Glen finalmente, "que consumieron una parte de un demonio – sus ojos, su carne, su sangre, o incluso su corazón. Alguna parte que fue ingerida por el cuerpo humano y, fuese o no intencional aquel consumo, la persona desarrolla ciertas habilidades que el demonio solía tener. Más importante y peligrosa, la capacidad de manejar la guadaña de ese demonio – su propia arma cuya forma varía según su dueño._

_"Pero ser un Crimson Faust es peligroso, Leo. Siempre debes ser cuidadoso. Los seres humanos no estaban destinados a ser como tú. En su mayor parte sin embargo, puedes controlarte a ti mismo y a Jabberwocky. Pero por no haber nacido demonio, habrá ciertas...urgencias que siempre serán difíciles de combatir. Ellas te dirán que hagas cosas malas, pero nunca debes escucharles, Leo. Nunca."_

_El pequeño niño asintió ligeramente con la cabeza en entendimiento. El siempre supo que era diferente, siempre supo que no era completamente humano. Y – aunque nunca le dijo esto a Glen – había extraños pensamientos que llegaban a su mente. Nunca hizo nada malo, pero ahora sabía que debía cuidarse de esos extraños sentimientos. Casi muerto de la curiosidad, preguntó, "¿Qué parte de un demonio metí dentro de mí?"_

_Glen sacudió la cabeza, aun mirando al exterior. "No podría decírtelo, porque yo no estaba contigo cuando sucedió. Pero dependiendo de lo que fuera consumido por el humano, su vida puede convertirse en un juego de azar. Hubo muchos que murieron porque sus cuerpos rechazaron las células de demonio dentro de ellos. Pero hay otros, humanos fuertes como tú, Leo, que se convirtieron en Crimson Fausts. Aunque siendo honesto, la probabilidad de que eso pase es de una en un billón."_

_"Entonces, papá," Leo miró al hombre de cabello oscuro con ojos grandes e inocentes, "¿Qué eres tú? ¿Eres como yo también?"_

_Esa fue la primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación, que los ojos del color de las amatistas se desplazaron hacia él. Leo se preguntó si había dicho algo malo. ¿Qué si Glen no era un fenómeno como él? ¿Quién querría serlo, cuando Glen dijo que lo que había dentro de él era malo y aterrador? Una cosa sin propósito._

_"...Existen," comenzó el hombre, peinando hacia un lado el cabello negro en los hombros de Leo. "Otros Crimson Fausts. Desde la Tragedia de Sablier hace cuatro años, más fueron convertidos, la mayoría en contra de su voluntad, ya que beber sangre de demonio es la forma más común en que ellos nacen. Bueno, yo los encontraré."_

_"Juntos, todos tendremos un propósito."_

* * *

Si de verdad se suponía que Zwei era un Crimson Faust, entonces las armas en sus manos tenían que ser su guadaña. Empuñaduras sostenían un par de hojas gemelas en forma de dagas con colmillos plateados, cada hoja del largo de su antebrazo. A pesar de su enloquecido rostro, Zwei manejaba su guadaña con maestría, una mano experta rozando las armas contra los miembros de Pendulum. Sin esperar otro momento, ella se abalanzó.

Charlotte sonrió, chasqueando sus tacones contra el suelo a medida que también avanzaba. "Hmp, uno contra tres. Esto no parece muy justo para ti, no vale la pena el–," ella se detuvo brevemente cuando Zwei zigzagueó hacia un lado, lanzando una de sus dagas con una sonrisa desquiciada. Charlotte se movió justo a tiempo para que ésta solo pasara a su lado.

"¡Tch...!"

"No seas arrogante, Lotti," le reprendió Doug, adelantándose un paso y levantando con cautela a _Jack de Corazones _– una guadaña que tenía cuchillas cuadradas extendidas sobre la base como una baraja de navajas.

La daga de Zwei voló hacia la pared opuesta y se enterró en la piedra, alcanzando por poco una celda. Leo rápidamente la cogió y tiró de ella fuera de la pared. Captó el movimiento de la figura del Dr. Atmore, quien sutilmente trataba de maniobrar hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Leo levantó la guadaña de Zwei, listo para enviarla a volar hacia la bata blanca agitándose...

Tan pronto como lo hizo, se sintió repentinamente pesado, como si estuviese tirando de algo…como si hubiese algún tipo de fuerza entre la guadaña y…

"¡Leo!" gritó Charlotte enojada "¡Abyss, suelta esa maldita cosa–!"

Un chillido jubiloso dejó a Zwei, su mano sin guadaña alcanzándole, un finísimo hilo tirando desde ella, conectando directamente a...Leo amplió los ojos. Zwei lanzó su otra guadaña hacia Doug en un intento por distraerlo, tirando al mismo tiempo del hilo unido a la empuñadura de la daga, que Leo aún sostenía estúpidamente, hacia ella.

"¡Mierda!" Jabberwocky salió volando de su mano mientras era arrastrado hacia adelante. El suelo sobre el que aterrizó era duro, haciendo sus gafas caer torcidas cuando él probó el polvo y la arena. Charlotte se fue sobre él en un instante, cuando dejó ir inmediatamente la daga, tirándole hacia arriba por la parte trasera del cuello.

"¿No puedes cuidarte a ti mismo?" gruñó ella, empujándole lejos. "¡Ve a buscar tu guadaña y deja de estar jodiendo!"

"Aunque él nos dio valiosa información," argumentó Doug, entrecerrando sus ojos de serpiente hacia Zwei mientras se reunía con los otros dos. Ella atrapó su guadaña dividida y ahora estaba empezando a carcajearse maniáticamente de su hazaña. "...ella las manipula con cadenas."

Leo se agachó para recoger a Jabberwocky, su rostro ardiendo de verguenza. _Arrastrado como un muñeco. Nunca lograré sacarme de encima a Charlotte por esto. _El insectoide ojo púrpura en su guadaña, giró con fuerza en su cuenca, logrando captar la atención de Leo en el último segundo, cuando notó al Dr. Atmore y dos de los otros tres médicos, huir por el lado más oscuro del pasillo, de vuelta hacia la entrada. Los pacientes gimiendo a su paso, temblando y sacudiéndose como insectos moribundos.

"¿Marchándose ya?" resopló él con incredulidad. Se enderezó, mirando hacia sus compañeros. "¡Voy tras el doctor! ¿Pueden manejarla?"

"Bien," gruñó Doug, apuntando su guadaña hacia Zwei.

"Te burlas de nosotros," añadió Charlotte con una sonrisa irónica. "¿Crees que puedes emparejarte también? ¡Date prisa y no los dejes escapar!"

La luz de la lámpara comenzó a desaparecer delante de él mientras corría por el pasillo, el tenue rosa del alba haciéndolo todo de un extraño rojo oscuro y azul. Solo a unos cuantos pasos en su persecución, Leo comenzó a oír el choque de armas y la risa de Zwei, su risa, transformándose en las burlas de los pacientes locos llamándole. _¡Sálvame! ¡Sálvame_–_! _

Él podía ver sus rostros un poco mejor ahora, podía ver la oscuridad comenzando a desenmascararlos...

Se recordó a si mismo que ellos no podían ver en sus ojos – no realmente. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Leo apreció las gafas que Glen le había dado. Evitó ver en aquellos ojos oscuros, sus formas sangrantes, centrando su mirada en el interminable pasillo.

Regresó a la intersección al comienzo del piso, junto las escaleras. Había otros pasillos entre los cuales elegir, pero ¿Que si ellos hubiesen ido escaleras abajo? _Me estoy oxidando con esto...que molestia._

"¿Por dónde, Jabberwocky?" preguntó Leo, presionando su guadaña más cerca de él, con su frente rozando contra la piel correosa del mango. Miró hacia arriba, observando el ojo girar de nuevo, buscando con fervor...Este finalmente se detuvo, la hendidura negra de la pupila señalando el pasillo de su derecha. Leo asintió y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por el frío sendero – otro largo pasillo de locura y penumbra.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera capaz de escucharlos. Sus zapatos chocaban sonoramente contra el duro suelo y sus respiraciones dejaban un rastro del aroma de sus bocas abiertas. Leo casi quiso golpearse por no detectarlos antes.

"¡Deténganse justo ahí!" exclamó. Sostuvo a Jabberwocky en un ángulo bajo, balanceando su pierna por encima del mango y se aferró con fuerza mientras el antigua ala de la cuchilla lo impulsaba hacia adelante, disparándole a través de los tres médicos del asilo. Se precipitó contra las celdas enrejadas y la pared de ladrillo por el empujón. Leo metió el pie hacia fuera para resbalar hasta detenerse, desmontando su guadaña.

"Ya está bien, entonces. No van a seguir jugando al _gato y el ratón _conmigo, ¿O si?" dijo el pelinegro condescendientemente, empujando sus gafas hacia arriba. "Me aburro con demasiada facilidad."

El Dr. Atmore gruñó, tambaleándose sobre sus pies, usando la barra de metal detrás suyo para apoyarse e ignorando el balbuceo sin sentido proveniente del interior de la celda. Se peinó sus rizos rubios del rostro, y Leo estaba perturbado por ver que el hombre aún se las arreglaba para plasmar una sonrisa de payaso en su rostro. "¡Interesante...Interesante!" exclamó el doctor impresionado, sus hombros temblando mientras comenzaba a reír. "¡Esas guadañas son realmente útiles, ¿No es así?!"

Entre los otros doctores recuperados y los trastornados comentarios del Dr. Atmore, Leo empezaba a sentirse tenso. Agarró con fuerza a Jabberwocky, sosteniéndole amenazadoramente. "Debo decir que usted es tan raro como sus pacientes," murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Oh, pero los Crimson Fausts son siempre extraños!" argumentó el Dr. Atmore con deleite, enderezándose. "¡Tan extraños, de hecho!"

Una punzada de molestia rugió suavemente dentro de Leo, pero trató de mantener sus emociones a raya. "Saque a sus amigos de aquí y sígame de vuelta con la chica que soltó sobre Charlotte y Doug."

El Dr. Atmore sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello rubio golpeara sus mejillas. "Quiero decir, ser tan especial, tan biológicamente mejorado como para no rechazar las células de demonio en tu cuerpo," continuó diciendo como si no hubiese escuchado a Leo del todo, sus ojos brillando obsesivamente, "y para incluso poseer el arma que una vez le _perteneció _a ese demonio, ¡Tomándola como tuya! ¡Extraordinario, tan extraordinario!"

"Sea cual sea su intención hacia nosotros," comenzó Leo con voz amenazante, "no va a salir de aquí sin que nosotros le silenciemos. Si quiere venir a matarse, me temo que no dudaremos."

Esto sólo hizo al Dr. Atmore soltar una risa ahogada. "Tan frío. Semejante determinación despiadada. ¡Como si el corazón de un demonio estuviera latiendo dentro de ti!" se burló.

Leo se puso en marcha, acercándose para dejar caer a Jabberwocky de nuevo. _¿Qué? En serio, exactamente qué..._"Usted no sabe nada de nosotros," corrigió él con firmeza. "No sabe que solíamos ser completamente humanos–!"

"¿Y quién querría semejante cosa?" inquirió el hombre rubio. Ante el silencio atónito de Leo, explicó: "¿Con que fuerza humana ha mejorado el mundo? Los humanos son demasiado débiles, sus cuerpos demasiado frágiles, y sus mentes demasiado inestables," hizo un gesto a su alrededor, a los pacientes alterados, para enfatizar, "que ninguna persona puede posiblemente aguantar, cambiar el mundo."

"Pero tú, un Crimson Faust, tienes un poder sobrenatural – un poder demoníaco Aún," una mirada ligeramente desaprobatoria cruzó su rostro, torciendo momentáneamente su sonrisa en una mueca grotesca, "Tú la desperdicias. No cambias nada ni ayudas a nadie."

Ante esto, la ira tembló en el cuerpo de Leo, hasta el punto que casi aulló de frustración. Jabberwocky se apoyó pesadamente en su mano, sintiendo la angustia del pelinegro y rogando por ser usada. Tal vez solo cortaría al hombre un poco, rebanarle la lengua, o quizá la garganta...Oh, ya podía imaginarse el gorgoteo de la sangre asfixiando al médico, dejándolo sin habla, salvando un certero grito de alarma...

_"Habrá ciertas urgencias que tendrás, y debes mantenerlas a raya." _Glen siempre le dijo eso. Tenía que calmarse. Ese sentimiento como fuego líquido estaba quemando su mente, abrasando sus venas – era algo que tenía que calmar en su interior.

"¡Los Crimson Fausts tienen un propósito, como el resto de ustedes!" replicó Leo. Los otros médicos se colocaron a sus costados, y él se turnaba para lanzarles miradas, observándolos bajo sus gafas. "Nosotros peleamos, justo como los humanos lo hacen. Cuando la Tragedia de Sablier ocurrió, ¡¿Usted cree que nosotros fuimos los únicos sub-productos de la llegada de los demonios?! ¡Hay monstruos, humanos transformados, y ellos están ahí afuera por lo que pasó!"

"¡Pero ustedes pueden hacer más! ¡Mucho más! ¿Por qué mantenerse ocultos? ¡No muchos humanos saben de su existencia!" chilló el Dr. Atmore, sonriendo amablemente, aunque desesperado. Casualmente colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente. "Vamos, incluso hice una amplia investigación sólo para averiguar quiénes eran, dónde se reunían todos ustedes. ¡Cuando encontré a Zwei, pensé que estaba al borde del descubrimiento! Me gustaría que considerara algo por un momento, señor Baskerville."

Leo observó a los otros dos médicos con cautela, bajando lentamente a Jabberwocky para demostrar que estaba escuchando.

Complacido por la respuesta, el Dr. Atmore dijo, "¿Qué pasaría si uno no necesitara tener contacto directo con un demonio para obtener sus poderes? ¿Qué es tan especial acerca de sus cuerpos que pueden adaptarse a sus células? Mantén esas preguntas en mente, porque son la base de mi hipótesis."

"¿De qué?" Leo se atrevió a preguntar en un hilo de voz.

"Transfusiones de sangre," el rubio doctor respondió simplemente, alegremente – deleitándose con orgullo por su brillante respuesta. "Estoy hablando de una segunda generación de Crimson Fausts en la que seres humanos como estos pacientes, como yo, pueden compartir tu sangre y la de los que son como tú y adquirir los mismos poderes. ¿Puede imaginarlo, señor Baskerville? ¿Puede?

No. La bilis repentinamente era demasiada para mantenerla abajo, un sabor amargo entrando en su boca y haciendo que la garganta del pelinegro se cerrara. Asqueado, torció los labios en una mueca, su mundo girando momentáneamente. Cualquier esperanza que Leo tuviese por la supervivencia de este hombre, se desvaneció con esa oración, tan rápido como se extingue una vela. Con esfuerzo, Leo sonrió incrédulo, respirando entrecortadamente mientras soltaba una risa repulsiva.

_Mal...tan mal..._

"¿Qué? ¿Mi sangre, la sangre de mi familia...dentro gente como usted? ¿Nuestra maldición ingerida voluntariamente por ustedes, desquiciados pedazos de mierda? ¿Está seguro," agarró con ambas manos a Jabberwocky, sus uñas clavándose en la piel reseca, "que no son todos ustedes los que se supone tengan dentro estas células, escapando y escondiéndose de la luz?"

El Dr. Atmore rió, "¡Zwei es solo la punta del Iceberg! ¡Ah, la información que puede ser recabada una vez que tenga más muestras! Por favor, ¿No podrías solo," sus manos salieron repentinamente de sus bolsillos y Leo captó el brillo de otra jeringa, "_**imaginarlo**_?" Con risa casi divertida, el hombre hundió la aguja en su brazo, el sudor recorriendo por su frente y cuello.

_Estúpido e inútil. No te acerques a nosotros. Tus manos..._

"...nunca debe contaminar a mi familia," murmuró el pelinegro con una convicción inusual. Los otros dos médicos ya habían avanzado, precipitándose por Leo, pero él les esquivó fácilmente. No había duda en sus pasos cuando levantó a Jabberwocky hacia el hombre cacareando, como la sombra de un segador, barriendo la cuchilla alada hacia abajo justo dentro de un cráneo blando. Un crujido nauseabundo y húmedo resonó por el pasillo, seguido del enloquecido alarido de victoria de alguien – _¡Alguien que suena como yo_–_!_

El Dr. Atmore cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y gimiendo, un charco espeso y pegajoso de sangre esparciéndose por su rostro y el suelo.

En un elegante giro, Leo deslizó su guadaña en un arco horizontal, cortando justo en el vientre de los otros dos hombres. La sangre que dejaron atrás, podía haber llenado el estomago de muchos monstruos, sus órganos humeando mientras salpicaban el suelo y las paredes. Leo dejó escapar un ataque de risas emocionadas, sus ojos brillando con fascinación por la sangre que de pronto caía como una lluvia escarlata.

"¡Ahehehehe~!"

Gemidos bajos a sus espaldas le recordaron al humano que estaba detrás de él, el humano de palabras airadas e intenciones dolorosas. _Morir, morir, ¿quién morirá? ¿Tú o yo?_

Todo parecía llegar a basarse en ese pensamiento. _¿Tú o yo? ¿Quién morirá? ¿Quién morirá?_

"¡MUERE. MUERE. MUERE!" Leo casi gritó de alegría, elevando a Jabberwocky y poniéndole de nuevo en el cuerpo humano una y otra vez, un nuevo géiser de sangre pintándole de rojo en cada ocasión. Hubo un satisfactorio silencio de la piel siendo rasgada y líquidos brotando con cada herida nueva. El pelinegro enfatizaba sus palabras con cada puñalada mientras exclamaba, "¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Sangre es lo que querías! ¡Lo. Que. Querías!"

_Quiero. Quiero._

_La quiero, la quiero._

_Dámela, entrégamela. Es mía. ¡Es mía! _

_¡La quiero!_

Jabberwocky repentinamente golpeó el suelo, tiñéndose de carmesí. Su maestro se arrodilló en la sangre sin reparos, los ojos muy abiertos y una mirada morbosamente complacida que no podía ocultarse, incluso bajo su cabello largo y enormes gafas redondas. Miró a través de su único ojo como las pálidas manos excavaban a través de la carne, rompiendo el cadáver aún más con las uñas, buscando y buscando...

Cuando Charlotte y Doug – con una inconsciente Zwei en sus brazos – finalmente llegaron, encontraron a un chico de desordenado cabello azabache, riendo triunfantemente a carcajadas mientras presionaba un corazón latiente contra sus labios con manos empapadas.

* * *

Charlotte lo miró con un profundo ceño fruncido en su rostro. "No estás bien", declaró rotundamente.

"No creo que merezca esto de todas formas," dijo Leo con voz ronca. Estaba mirando hacia el dosel sobre la cama, de un color azul claro que era ligeramente reconfortante para él. Era un color suave, de alguna manera seguro. Tan diferente de lo que pasó...

"Ya han pasado seis días," objetó él. Se sentó en la cama lo mejor que pudo, pero fallando horriblemente. Aunque Glen ya había removido las cadenas de sus piernas, dejó los eslabones de hierro limitando sus brazos para evitar que Leo invocara a Jabberwocky.

"Lo siento," el hombre de cabello oscuro había dicho en un tono cortante. "Pero si te pones en contacto con la guadaña, tu posibilidad de sintonizar los instintos demoníacos se hará mayor y más difícil de ignorar. Esto es temporal. Hasta que te calmes."

Leo recordaba como Glen lo había dicho – _la guadaña, los instintos_; no remplazando la palabra con _su _guadaña, _sus _instintos. Honestamente, la estaba pasando mal averiguando si debía que estar agradecido o no por ello. Había sido un Crimson Faust lo suficiente, y nunca le importó asociarse con demonios.

_En realidad, creo que la experiencia en el asilo ha refutado eso, _le interrumpió su mente. Las oscuras imágenes se reproducían de nuevo en su memoria como fotografías borrosas. De cierta forma, lo que había pasado no parecía ser real, como si fueran las memorias de alguien más y no las suyas. Estas se sentían extrañas en su mente. Lo que le asustó un poco, sabiendo lo que había hecho. Si pensaba demasiado en ello, todavía podía sentir la presión de sus labios donde había acunado el corazón del Dr. Atmore. Sus labios temblaron con la necesidad de vomitar, pero se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla para detener esa sensación.

Charlotte le había detenido justo cuando él había abierto la boca para devorar ávidamente el órgano. _Gracias Abyss..._

Hubo un crujido de ropa cuando Charlotte se levantó, alisando su falda. "No importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado, mocoso", criticó ella con firmeza. "El amo Glen te mantendrá así hasta que hayas vuelto a la normalidad."

"¿Se puede opinar sobre la normalidad de un Crimson Faust?" Leo preguntó suavemente, enarcando una ceja.

"¡Cállate! ¡Tú has deshonrado nuestro nombre!" exclamó ella, convirtiendo sus manos en puños. "¡Se supone que nosotros podemos _controlar_ ese tipo de cosas! Eso fue..." Sus ojos rosados se deslizaron, interesados de pronto en el suelo. Luego, con algo de esfuerzo, ella se estiró y le acarició la cabeza con brusquedad. "Solo quédate aquí, por favor."

Leo parpadeó sorprendido. "Charlotte..."

"Y Abyss, ¡¿Cuando vas a llamarme 'Lotti'?!" gimió, alejándose con una rabieta. Se detuvo en la puerta, mirando a la otra persona en la habitación. "No juegues demasiado con él, Zwei. Él ha sido un niño muy malo."

La chica en la silla asintió lentamente, mirando hacia sus pies descalzos mientras Charlotte caminaba al pasillo, dejando la puerta abierta.

Leo la miró con atención. Desde que fue traída a la mansión, Glen se encargó de ella. Fang, quien tenía más experiencia en medicina, explicó que lo que el Dr. Atmore había puesto en ella era una droga que la hacia más fuerte y más rápida, y hacía que la adrenalina le corriera a la cabeza. Leo pensó que eso explica los cortes y magulladuras que Charlotte y Doug tenía por todo el cuerpo, a pesar de que ellos eran los más poderosos del grupo.

"¿Así que es culpa de los medicamentos que ella fuera lanzada a esa casa de locos?" preguntó Charlotte irónicamente.

Fang no pensaba eso. Tampoco Glen. Pero éstas habían ayudado a hacerla demasiado tensa para funcionar. Así que todo lo que necesitaron, fue esperar a que la droga saliera de la maltratada chica para ordenar sus pensamientos. En dos días, ella ya podía formar fragmentos de palabras coherentes. Pero cuando Fang le había llamado por su nombre, ella se limitó a elevar la mirada y responder:

"Soy Echo."

Con un profundo suspiro, Leo hundió la cabeza en sus almohadas. "Deberías corregirle. Dijiste que tu nombre es Echo ¿Verdad?" le dijo suavemente.

La chica levantó la mirada, cerrando sus ojos azul rey con él. Aun sorprendía a Leo lo mucho que ella había mejorado. Lily había tomado baños con ella, y le cortaron un poco el cabello – que ahora brillaba como la luz de la luna y apenas tocaba sus hombros. Las oscuras medias lunas bajo sus ojos se desvanecieron, pero todos sabían que los cortes y mallugaduras de sus ataduras de hierro no sería una cosa fácil de borrar.

"Echo no va a discutir con sus benefactores," dijo ella en voz baja.

Leo se encogió de hombros. "Si eso es lo que quieres. A mi me gusta Echo," dijo.

"¿..se encuentra bien señor Leo? ¿No necesita algo?"

También estaba eso. Echo era educada y de voz suave, pero parecía especialmente apegada a Leo. A pesar de haber sido encadenado desde que volvió a la mansión, ella se quedaba a menudo en su habitación, haciéndole plática. Leo tenía que admitir que había estado tenso al principio, pero su temor resultó ser infundado. El aura de Echo era mucho más tenue y relajada de lo que había sido la de Zwei.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Estoy bien."

"De acuerdo, Echo se irá si lo desea. No me importa."

Con una pequeña sonrisa, él sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, haciendo crujir su cabello contra las almohadas. "No, quédate aquí. Me siento un poco solo. Si te parece bien, puedo preguntarte – ¿Sabes leer?"

"Más o menos. Echo solía conocer a un hombre que leía para ella, y aprendí." Ella se levantó, mirando significativamente hacia los libros acomodados contra la pared. "¿Le gustaría que le leyeran una historia?"

"Me encantaría." Movió las manos, sólo para tener su alcance sofocado por las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas. "En cierto modo no puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta."

"¿Cuál historia le gustaría?"

"¿Qué te gusta? Hay una buena probabilidad de que tengo el libro."

Echo lo consideró un momento. "Me...me gustan las historias...con finales felices. A Echo le gustan los libros felices. Con romance en ellos."

Leo esbozó una sonrisa divertida. "¿De verdad? Bueno, en ese caso, toma ese verde de la parte inferior."

"A mi también me gustan los finales felices."

* * *

Estaba cubierto en sudor cuando Lily y Charlotte llegaron a su habitación dos días después. A causa del extraño sueño que había tenido. Desde el incidente en el asilo, Leo cerraba los ojos cada noche solo para tener ese extraño sueño. Había luces de muchos colores, y un reloj de péndulo marcando, marcando...El péndulo se mecía de un lado a otro enfrente de él, y allí...apenas más allá...

Un chico. Le daba la espalda a Leo, alejándose lentamente. El péndulo se mecía, haciendo al chico aparecer y desaparecer...

_"¡La hora, ya es casi la hora~!"_

Luego, sangre. El péndulo se detendría y él estaría mirando su reflejo distorsionado, una venda sobre sus ojos mientras su reflejo exclamaba: "¡Ya es casi la hora!" De pronto, el reflejo sería sustituido por un rostro que nunca podría recordar al despertar – labios, una nariz... pero la cara ensangrentada. Estropeada. Los ojos...

"Hey," dijo Charlotte, regresándolo a la realidad. Ella ya no usaba un camisón de dormir, sino uno de sus vestidos más modestos que caía justo por debajo de sus rodillas. Lily estaba saltando con entusiasmo al lado de ella. "Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

"Si viene de ti, sólo puedo suponer," dijo Leo. Se movió incómodo, con ganas de limpiar el sudor de su frente. Desde que estaba encadenado y no podía moverse de todos modos, sus gafas estaban algo abandonadas, pero más de una vez le había pedido vergonzosamente a Echo que las colocara correctamente en su sitio. Echo casualmente no estaba todavía, así que le pidió a Lily hacerlo cuando ésta saltó sobre él.

"¡Semejantes cuatro ojos! ¿Es genial usar gafas?" preguntó Lily, empujándolas hacia arriba en su nariz.

Él se burló ligeramente. "En realidad no. Es molesto, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?"

Lily pasó una de sus pequeñas manos por su cabello. "Estas todo sudado," le dijo, arrugando su nariz con disgusto. "¿Por qué?"

"No te preocupes por eso. Está haciendo un poco de calor aquí," aseguró con una sonrisa. Luego miró fijamente a Charlotte. "Entonces, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?"

Ella agitó su mano, yendo a sentarse en la silla usualmente ocupada por Echo. "¿Quieres descolgarle, Lily?"

La pequeña asintió, buscando en los bolsillos de sus tirantes. Orgullosamente, ella sacó una llave, sosteniéndola frente a Leo. "¡Mira, mira! El amo Glen piensa que estás mejor ahora, así que nos dijo que te dejáramos ir", le animó ella. Se acercó a una de sus muñecas y abrió el eslabón antes de pasar a la otra.

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, y él trabajó cuidadosamente las torceduras en sus hombros doloridos. "Descolgarme, dijiste. No creí que eso fuera tan literal. Así que, ¿Estoy oficialmente curado ahora?"

"No te alegres demasiado," dijo Charlotte, cruzando sus piernas. "El amo Glen aún quiere te vigilemos, especialmente durante las misiones. Y da la casualidad de que tienes una." Ella levantó un sobre en su mano, agitándolo como una bandera. Estaba sellado con la marca de Pendulum, un _Incuse_. Los ojos de Leo se abrieron ligeramente al verlo – por lo general Glen usaba un sello diferente cuando enviaba cartas, no queriendo llamar la atención sobre la organización.

_¿Qué pasa entonces?_

Leo se sentó, todavía frotando las articulaciones de sus brazos. "Estuve encadenado por más de una semana y me dan una misión?" preguntó tontamente.

"Si, son tú, Lily y Zwei. Aunque siendo honesta, aún no confío mucho en Zwei – ella todavía me asusta. Y tú," ella enarcó una ceja, "bueno, estas tú. ¿Puedes manejarlo?"

"Solo dime de qué se trata," dijo él impacientemente, ceñudo.

Charlotte frunció el ceño. "Mañana por la tarde, irán al claro del bosque en la frontera de Pandora. Allí habrá un evento al que deben asistir. Cuando lleguen, le darán esta carta a un hombre llamado Isla Yura", comenzó a explicar, entregándole el sobre a Lily, quién se lo dio a Leo. "Glen hizo contacto previo con él anónimamente para esta reunión. Aparentemente, en este evento habrá una Cannibal Marionette, posiblemente algunas más."

"¿CM's? ¿En Pandora?" **[1]**

"Esta no sería la primera vez, aunque si ha pasado un tiempo," concordó ella.

Lily se sentó cerca de Leo mientras él estudiaba el sobre entre sus manos. "¿Que clase de evento es?" preguntó lentamente, delineando la cera roja-oscura del sello. Esta se parecía demasiado a la sangre.

La pequeña chica a su lado saltó sobre la cama con entusiasmo. "¡Oh, será muy divertido! ¡Siempre he querido ir a uno!"

Charlotte sonrió en la forma maliciosa que siempre lo hacía. "El evento," dijo, "es un circo ambulante."

* * *

Todo el mundo a su alrededor era bullicioso y concurrido, manos trabajando para poner los postes y cuerdas de amarre, armando la carpa para el espectáculo. Sus vagones y los caballos habían sido puestos a un lado, cerca del bosque; donde la mayoría de las personas discapacitadas se alojaban para no entorpecer al resto. Elliot se abrió paso entre los coches, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera escapar – o de lo contrario lo acusarían de holgazanear en el trabajo.

Todos los carros eran iguales, solo que pintados de diferentes colores – todos ellos eran aproximadamente dos veces el tamaño de un carruaje y tenía la forma de una caja. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por barrotes de hierro en el exterior, cortinas rojas por dentro. Todas cubiertas en ese momento a excepción de una en el extremo. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Elliot se asomó dentro.

"Hey Lacie, ¿Estas ahí?" la divisó fácilmente a la luz de la mañana, sentada en un rincón, mirando a lo lejos. "¿Por qué tan pensativa?"

Ella le miró, o mejor dicho, su cabeza se volvió en su dirección – sus ojos estaban cubiertos como de costumbre, con la venda que él le había dado una vez hace mucho tiempo. Le hacía feliz que ella la llevara, pero también le entristecía un poco al recordar por qué se la había dado en primer lugar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió sobre los labios de ella. "Elliot, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien," explicó él tímidamente, apoyándose en los barrotes. "Estaremos ocupados la mayor parte del día instalándonos, así que estarás sola. Incluso Oz tiene que trabajar." Añadió esto porque, además de él, Oz era el que estaba más tiempo con Lacie.

Ella asintió, jugando con su largo cabello oscuro que se desparramaba por el suelo. "Está bien, sabes que suelo estarlo," dijo ella. "Además, soy inútil en las mudanzas. En realidad no me gusta mucho mudarme y tener que familiarizarme con nuevos entornos. Sólo cuando estoy aquí o en una carpa, lo conozco todo."

"¿Dentro, es lo que significa seguro para ti? ¿Enjaulada por tu seguridad?" Elliot se encontró preguntándole.

"Trato de no pensar en ello de esa forma. Al menos somos felices aquí, ¿Cierto?"

Elliot luchó por encontrar una forma de responderle, pero ella continuó como si no le hubiese preguntado nada en primer lugar. Hubo el susurro de tela y cabello mientras ella buscaba detrás de su cabeza, desatando gentilmente su venda. Su rubio compañero le miró inquisitivamente.

"¿Que haces?"

"Nada," le respondió dulcemente mientras la tela plateada caía sobre su regazo. "Yo solo...a veces pienso sobre como era antes de convertirme en un fenómeno." Sus manos lentamente se enrollaron en la venda. Elliot captó la acción y, encontrando la puerta del vagón, se deslizó dentro.

Caminó hacía ella y se sentó. "No había mucho que tuviésemos antes de esto," le recordó él suavemente, buscando y tomando su mano. "Fuiste encontrada por Isla Yura, justo como nos encontró al resto de nosotros. Tú nos dijiste que no recordabas tu pasado – ¿Alguna vez has pensado que eso es porque era tan doloroso que te forzarte a ti misma a olvidarlo?"

A este punto, Lacie estaba temblando. "Si, pero...pero ¿Qué si no era así antes? ¿Qué si alguien me hizo esto, como lo que pasó con Oz?" preguntó ella en un hilo de voz que podía ser fácilmente estrangulado. Ella miró hacia Elliot, sus parpados abriéndose.

"¿Estas mirando hacia otro lado?" preguntó ella tentativamente.

"No," le aseguró, sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos. Él nunca miraría hacia otro lado, nunca dejaría que Lacie se sintiera más sola de lo que ya se sentía...

...incluso si sus ojos, que se suponía debían estarle devolviendo la mirada, fuesen solo vacías cuencas negras.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

**[1] CM's: **Es la abreviación de 'Cannibal Marionettes'. De ahora en adelante será usada más seguido.

.

Bien, esta vez no tengo una fecha fija para el siguiente capitulo pues ya comienzan mis parciales y debo estudiar y hacer toneladas de proyectos. De cualquier forma intentaré actualizar de aquí a una semana si todo sale bien. Recuerden dejar reviews y agregar a favoritos tanto la traducción como la historia original. ;3

.

.

_Así que...¿Reviews?_

_._

_._


	4. Acto III: Oh, the Deformity!

¡Ah! ¿Ya es miércoles? ¡ Miércoles! ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! *cries* Este semestre me están exprimiendo hasta la última neurona que tengo viva y casi no la cuento la semana pasada (¡Dormir en los camiones no es sano!) x_x. Quería subir el capitulo ayer por la noche pero aún tenía algunos detalles que pulir y no pude subirlo a una hora decente pero ya estamos aquí.

¡Disfruten el capitulo! ; )

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán, los encantadores personajes de **Pandora Hearts** son propiedad exclusiva de **Jun Mochizuki **y su vena sádica. La asombrosa historia pertenece a **Hitsugi Zirkus. **A mi sólo me pertenece esta _traducción_.

**Advertencias: **...

* * *

**Acto III: Oh, the Deformity!**

_(¡Oh, la deformidad!)_

Manchas de color púrpura habían aparecido en las muñecas de Leo, por las cadenas que habían estado alrededor de ellas durante una semana. Él bromeó al respecto con Echo al día siguiente, cuando ella las miraba con atención mientras él leía. "Piensa en ello como nosotros jugando", le dijo mórbidamente, pero con una sonrisa, lo que significó que Echo lo aceptara y continuara mirando al pelinegro leer.

"Oye, saca tu nariz de ese libro," una voz le interrumpió de malas, una figura familiar parada delante de él.

"...¿En serio me estas interrumpiendo cuando estoy a mitad de un capitulo? No se supone que una dama sea tan molesta. Ah, se me olvidaba, tú no eres una."

Charlotte se acercó para agarrar su hombro con firmeza. "Oh, la forma en que hablas, es como si no te gustara tener tu cabeza unida al resto de tu cuerpo~!" dijo ella con voz cantarina, incluso cuando sus uñas se clavaban en la piel del pelinegro a través de su ropa. "Ahora cierra esa maldita cosa o te tiraré por la ventana."

Con una mirada y un suspiro, Leo marcó la página y depositó el libro sobre su regazo. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le preguntó, sacudiéndose su mano del hombro.

"El amo Glen quiere hablar contigo. Está en la sala de música ¡Así que no lo dejes esperando!" exclamó antes de salir pisando fuerte de la habitación del pelinegro.

_¿Será que el tiempo solo seguirá haciendo de ella una persona más susceptible? _Después de que sus pisadas se hubiesen ido, Leo empujó sus gafas, mirando el reloj de péndulo de pie en su habitación. Cuando él y Echo se sentaban cómodamente en el silencio, no había nada más que su tic-tac, nada más que ver que la aguja girando a través de su danza.

"Seré rápido, ¿De cuerdo?" le dijo a Echo. "Puedes ir a visitar a Lily. Estoy seguro que le encantará un compañero de juegos."

La callada chica asintió y dejó la habitación en silencio.

_Faltan unas tres horas para que nos marchemos, me pregunto que querrá..._

El pelinegro se levantó, colocando su libro de vuelta en la repisa antes de dirigirse a los pasillos de la mansión. Para ser un lugar que solo albergaba siete personas y menos de un puñado de empleados, la mansión Baskerville era inmensa, con altos techos y muchas habitaciones vacías. A menudo se preguntaba qué uso podría tener todo ese espacio.

En la tercera planta superior, Leo comenzó a escuchar música. Para ser honesto, no estaba realmente sorprendido – Glen pasaba muchos días dentro de la sala de música, que ciertamente solo estaba ocupada por un enorme y polvoriento piano negro. Él se encerraba ahí, tocando – canciones que Leo conocía y melodías que _creía_ conocer, a pesar de que no podía recordar exactamente cómo. Era una sensación que hacia que su mundo se volcara y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Glen tocaba hermosamente, realmente lo hacía. Leo pasaba horas intentando imitar aquel hipnotizante sonido, declinando la oferta del hombre de cabello oscuro sobre enseñarle – esto era algo que quería lograr por su cuenta. Tal vez entonces los sonidos y canciones serían suyos – junto con los sentimientos que nunca podría nombrar cada vez que les escuchaba.

Pero entonces, a veces, la música que Glen tocaba en el instrumento producía furiosos sonidos, sonidos como los de un demonio aullando. Música que solo podía ser llamada música en un lugar profano. Había incertidumbre en cuanto a si ejecutar semejantes piezas infernales, debía reflejar cierta agitación interior que el hombre estaba experimentando, o si las disfrutaba. De cualquier manera, los sonidos aterrorizaban a Leo porque siempre le daban pesadillas cuando su mente reproducía las dementes notas una y otra vez...

Llamó a la puerta, alto para hacerse oír por encima de la cacofonía del furioso piano. De repente, un acorde fuera de tono bramó al otro lado de la puerta, señalando un reluctante final para la colérica ejecución. Fue un agudo contraste con la voz de terciopelo que le hizo señas en el interior.

Leo abrió la puerta, inmediatamente encontrando a Glen en el banquillo del piano, su mirada violeta sobre las teclas blancas y negras delante de él. Adivinando que era mejor para disminuir la tensión, dijo en voz baja, "Charlotte fue a mi habitación y dijo que me llamabas." Luego, más como una pregunta personal, inquirió: "¿Estás...bien?"

Le tomó un momento, y el espeso silencio parecía sólo ser asumido por los ecos fantasmales de la violenta pieza ejecuta momentos antes. Después de unos segundos, Glen finalmente se sentó un poco más derecho, colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. "Estaré bien," dijo con voz áspera, aclarando su garganta inmediatamente después.

"Bien, odiaría ser el único perdido aquí," el pelinegro intentó bromear, incluso si no sonrió. "Te ves tenso."

"Tengo algunas cosas en mente. Este es...", se interrumpió, escogiendo sus palabras mientras un raro gesto arrugaba su frente. "Este es sólo un mal momento." Volvió la cabeza y levantó una mano enguantada. "Ven."

Leo se acercó tentativamente, tomando asiento al lado del hombre de cabello oscuro.

"¿Te entregó Charlotte la carta?"

"Si."

"¿Y sabes que debes dársela a un hombre llamado Isla Yura?"

Leo asintió. "Es el maestro de ceremonias del circo," declaró, retransmitiendo la información que Lily le había dado ayer. Miró a Glen igualmente. "Así que esto es solo para asegurarte de que tengo todo listo? No es la primera vez que capturamos Cannibal Marionettes, Glen". Bajó la vista al pronunciar el nombre. Hacía casi un año que dejó de dirigirse a Glen como su padre, y aunque había sido su decisión, se encontró aún no acostumbrado a ello.

Glen lo ignoró y le dio a Leo una mirada severa. "No, viste el sobre y el sello que puse en él. Sabes que esta no es como las otras misiones." Tomó una respiración profunda, su semblante mostrando distracción. "Es más que...los monstruos."

"¿Entonces quieres que vigile por si hay algo más que CM's?" preguntó Leo. La tarea ciertamente era diferente de cualquier cosa que Glen le hubiese pedido. Así es como eran generalmente todas sus misiones en primer lugar – sacar a las Cannibal Marionettes de donde quiera que estas aparezcan. _Pero esto es raro_, pensó Leo,_ ya que todas supuestamente fueron exterminadas hace trece años. No sería extraño que unas cuantas vivan aun, pero con el paso de los años hemos acabado con cientas._

_No tiene sentido..._

"Te has dado cuenta de algo," declaró Glen tranquilamente.

"Es solo que...¿De dónde viene las CM's? Por lo que me dijiste hace unos años, no debería haber ninguna de ellas a menos que también haya demonios merodeando alrededor." Miró hacía su figura paterna. "¿Y no fuiste tú quien se deshizo de ellas?"

Glen asintió, la desaprobación regresando a su rostro. "Es verdad. Ese es el por qué he estado investigando el patrón de apariciones de las Cannibal Marionettes durante los últimos meses. Esto es lo que encontré," dijo, abandonando el banquillo para acercarse a la ventana. Afuera, el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse. "Al parecer las apariciones de las Cannibal Marionettes han mantenido un patrón y ellas nunca cruzan por el mismo lugar dos veces. Con estas dos pistas, me las arreglé para predecir dónde sería la siguiente aparición. ¿Recuerdas el ataque a Latowidge?"

"Fang y Doug fueron a esa misión," respondió Leo. "Pero esa fue la última vez que hubo una misión para exterminarlas. ¿Estás diciendo que...tú _previste_ ese ataque?"

"Cuando comprobé que tenía razón después de eso, vi que cierto circo también había estado ahí. Quizá conecté los puntos demasiado rápido en mi cabeza, pero pensé – un circo sigue una trayectoria precisa, al igual que las CM's." Glen abrió la ventana y corrió los cristales. Unos segundos después, la habitación se llenó con una brisa fresca que agitaba su cabello.

"Así que es eso entonces," concluyó Leo. "Encontrar la relación, si la hay, entre el circo y las apariciones de las Cannibal Marionettes. No estoy seguro de que esperamos encontrar, pero me mantendré alerta. Se lo diré también a Lily y Echo."

Glen asintió, alejándose de la ventana. "Cuidado con lo que hacen," le dijo, caminando de vuelta al banquillo del piano. Buscó dentro de su bolsillo y sacó tres tiras de papel rojo, ofreciéndoselos al pelinegro aún sentado.

Dudoso, Leo los tomó. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Sus boletos," respondió Glen, parpadeando sorprendido por la reacción de Leo. "Ustedes tres irán al circo, así que naturalmente..." Sus labios se volvieron una fina línea y apartó la mirada con indiferencia, de vuelta hacia la ventana abierta.

"Leo, quiero que seas cuidadoso. Verás y oirás muchas cosas ahí, cosas que te harán sentir incomodo – tal vez incluso, enojado. Pase lo que pase," sus profundos ojos violetas brillaron hacia Leo peligrosamente, "_**No**_ repitas lo del asilo. _**No**_ pierdas el control."

Ante esto, Leo se levantó, colocando los boletos en su bolsillo. Aunque sabía que Glen tenía razón, no pudo evitar replicar en defensa. "No te preocupes, Glen," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Estar _encadenado _te obliga a aprender algunas cosas..."

* * *

Durante el viaje hacia el circo, Leo bajó la vista para examinar su boleto. Antes, cuando se estaban reuniendo para partir, había entregado a Lily y Echo los suyos – la primera dando saltos arriba y abajo, encantada, mientras que la última le miró sin comprender.

El pedazo de papel rectangular era más de un color naranja oscuro que rojo de lo que Leo había pensado al principio. Un diluido amarillo como el de flores marchitas bordeaba el boleto y ahí, en el centro, estaba la imagen de un reloj con trece horas. Justo debajo de éste estaban las palabras _'The Clockwork Circus'. _**[1] **El pelinegro frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué clase de nombre se supone que era ese.

El carruaje se balanceó un poco más de lo que debería y Leo suspiró.

"Lily, por favor tranquilízate. Si sigues saltando así solo conseguirás estar demasiado cansada para ver el espectáculo," dijo, sin apartar la mirada de su boleto. Ya estaba bastante enfermo por el sinuoso viaje como para que la emoción de la pequeña lo empeorara. Y ya estaban cruzando por el bosque sin senderos, lo que no ayudaba en nada pues las ruedas luchaban contra las raíces de los árboles, ramas y rocas.

_No puedo imaginar a nadie pasar por este problema sólo para ver un..._

"Lily, Echo, por favor recuerden estar alerta por cualquier cosa que parezca relacionarse con las Cannibal Marionettes; cualquier cosa sospechosa."

Echo asintió lentamente. "Si, señor Leo."

"¡Lo haré, Leo! ¡Lo haré!" prometió Lily, saltando en su asiento. Casi tropezó cuando el carruaje se detuvo de pronto en medio del bosque. Se oyó el sonido de pasos y su cochero abrió una de las puertas, luciendo una mirada de disculpa.

"Ah, L-lo siento, _damas y señor_," comenzó débilmente. "pero cualquier camino que hubiese parece estar cerrado, y los árboles se están volviendo más gruesos."

"¿Tenemos que ir a pie desde aquí?" preguntó Lily, mirando a Leo.

Con un profundo suspiro, él asintió. "Si, tenemos que hacerlo. Glen nos envió en esta misión y no podemos solo abandonarla. Gracias de todas formas, Anthony," le dijo al cochero mientras saltaba fuera.

"¿E-estarán bien?"

Leo le ofreció una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, solo ve a casa, ¿De acuerdo? Nosotros conseguiremos otro carruaje para regresar a la mansión" _O simplemente montaremos a Jabberwocky. Es lo suficientemente resistente para llevarnos a los tres..._

Mientras el carruaje se alejaba de su vista, Leo se pasó una mano por el cabello con cansancio. "Bueno, cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha, más pronto llegaremos" dijo, tendiendo una mano para invocar a Jabberwocky. Un susurro a unos metros delante de ellos, le detuvo y se quedó paralizado. Se oyó el crujido de ramas y hojas, y tal vez incluso algo parecido a voces. Definitivamente humano, al menos.

"Hey, ¿Escuchaste eso?" susurró Lily.

"Vamos a seguirlo; posiblemente nos lleve al circo," dijo Leo, tomando a ambas chicas de las manos. "Estén alertas, ¿De acuerdo? Vamos..."

Se movieron entre los árboles, casi tropezando con las raíces de vez en cuando, debido a la luz que seguía hundiéndose más y más. La noche se acercaba rápidamente, pintando el bosque de azul oscuro y negro – sombras pareciendo estar en todas partes. Los ruidos nunca cesaron justo desde el frente, pero Leo estaba empezando a preguntarse si alguna vez llegarían a su origen...

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Echo tiró repentinamente de su manga, mirando al frente.

"Señor Leo, creo que esa es la carpa, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella, apuntando entre los árboles.

"¡No es justo, yo no puedo verla!" exclamó Lily mientras cogían ritmo.

"No te preocupes, Lily. Ya casi llegamos al cla...ro," Leo se detuvo cuando el grueso anillo de árboles desapareció de repente y ellos se hallaron al borde del claro. Había otras personas junto a ellos, siguiendo el ruido y la música que era demasiado alta, viniendo de una enorme carpa amarilla. La luz brillaba en el interior, dándole la apariencia de una lámpara de papel que resplandecía en la noche. Una luciérnaga. Un festival en vivo en su propio, pequeño mundo.

Leo volvió la mirada hacia el oscuro bosque mientras Echo y Lily le arrastraban con ellas. _¿Como estaban la luz y la música tan bien bloqueadas? No pude sentir nada. _Cerró los ojos con cansancio._ Mierda, ¿Qué si lo estoy perdiendo...?_

Lily miró hacia la carpa con ojos bien abiertos. "¡Es tan grande!" exclamó asombrada.

"¿En serio nunca habías estado en un circo?" le preguntó Leo, pero él estaba mirando hacia la carpa también. Ahora que estaban cerca, podía empezar a distinguir las siluetas negras y anaranjadas de las cosas en el interior.

El cabello de Lily golpeó sus mejillas mientras ella negaba con la cabeza. "No-oh. Toda mi vida fue solo oscuridad, y gente odiándome sin razón – ¿por tener esto, supongo?" inquirió ella, tocando la perfecta marca carmesí en su mejilla. Esa era la razón por la que Lily era un Crimson Faust. Su madre había sido una, transformada durante la tragedia de Sablier, pero repentinamente ella perdió sus poderes cuando Lily nació.

Tanto Fang como Glen encontraron fascinante el caso de Lily. No solo porque esto demostraba que los Crimson Fausts aún podían reproducirse, sino porque su descendencia heredaba sus poderes – y los robaba. De pronto Leo recordó al doctor Atmore, pensando en que Lily era la verdadera segunda generación de Crimson Fausts.

Leo se agachó para tomar su mano de nuevo. "Vamos, hay una carpa más pequeña justo ahí donde está yendo la gente. Esa debe ser la taquilla."

La pequeña carpa era un angosto rectángulo, que no dejaba mucho espacio para quien sea que estuviese dentro, y tenía rayas moradas y verdes por todas partes. La gente entregaba casualmente sus boletos, parloteando entre si emocionadamente a medida que continuaban su camino hacia la carpa más grande. Desde su perspectiva, todo lo que Leo podía ver en ese momento era un brazo extenderse para tomar los pedazos de papel anaranjado.

En el interior de la pequeña carpa solo había oscuridad cuando Leo y las dos chicas se acercaron. Él frunció el ceño, apoyándose sobre el mostrador mientras miraba dentro. "Acabo de ver a alguien aquí," murmuró, más que nada para asegurarse de que no estaba loco.

"Oh cielos, lamento haberlos hecho esperar," comentó una voz masculina con un suspiro. Leo dio un salto, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse con un hombre de piel pálida con cabello igual de pálido cayendo sobre uno de sus ojos, el otro de un brillante rojo vino. Éste le ofreció al pelinegro una cordial sonrisa, deslizándose dentro de la carpa por la parte trasera. "Deben disculparme, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco."

Ante el silencio de Leo, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. "¿Le asusté, señor?" preguntó con voz complacida.

"Yo...No, no importa. Supongo que si esto es un circo, tengo que acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas..." razonó, tomando los tres boletos y colocándolos sobre el mostrador.

"Oh, no eres divertido. Me recuerdas a Oz cuando le conocí. ¿No es así Emily?" preguntó el hombre a la muñeca sentada sobre su hombro mientras tomaba los boletos. Ésta tenía una abierta sonrisa y un lazo en la parte superior de su cabeza...y respondía con voz chirriante, "¡Así es! ¡Así es! No es divertido en lo absoluto."

_Habló..._

"¡Habló!" exclamó Lily alegremente.

"Habló," confirmó el hombre de cabello plateado con una sonrisa. "Diles, cómo lo haces, Emily." Para sorpresa de Leo, la muñeca inclinó la cabeza y saludó.

Después de comprobar que la boca del hombre no se movía cuando la muñeca hablaba y ver que, con excepción de su hombro, no hacía ningún contacto con ella para nada, Leo preguntó: "No es ventriloquia lo que está mostrando, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, verán muchas cosas extrañas esta noche," aseguró el hombre. Después, en un hilo de voz, añadió a través de una sonrisa "Quizá incluso las cosas extrañas que ustedes están buscando. Cosas a las que les gusta comerse a la gente. Pero ¿Serán capaces de ver a través de _todo _el engaño de este espectáculo?"

Leo ensanchó sus ojos, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás. _¿Es este hombre como el Dr. Atmore?_ No, había algo más, algo...más misterioso, aunque el aura que Leo sentía no era maliciosa. "Nos iremos ahora. Gracias, Señor Recaudador de entradas."

"Xerxes Break para los visitantes frecuentes," se presentó éste, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente. "Tengan una maravillosa estancia~"

Cuando el pelinegro miró hacia atrás, vio que la carpa a rayas se había ido.

* * *

Las gradas giraban en torno a un espacio circular en el medio de la carpa, donde las actuaciones tendrían lugar. Esta lucía grande desde el exterior, pero por dentro era enorme, más grande de lo que parecía la mansión, como si estuvieran de pie en un sol de papel. La gente estaba riendo y susurrando en todas partes, y se escuchaba la vocalización cordial de las cuerdas de un violín viniendo de algún lugar, llenando toda la carpa con música alegre.

_¿Es este realmente un lugar que podría estar conectado con las Cannibal Marionettes?_

Lily mientras, atacando su manga de nuevo, trataba de halarle hacia la dirección que ella estaba tomando. "¡Leo, Leo, por aquí! ¡Quiero sentarme justo ahí! ¡Vamos, vamos, vayamos antes de que alguien más venga!"

"L-Lily, ¿Que te dije sobre calmarte?" le espetó, agarrando rápidamente la mano de Echo para que no se perdiera. En ese momento, ella estaba mirándolo todo con una expresión un tanto confundida, como si estuviera tratando de asimilar el significado de todo a la vez.

Los asientos que Lily había encontrado para ellos estaban en alguna parte alrededor de la mitad, de modo que podían ver bien la pista central, mientras que Leo aún podía inspeccionarlo todo en su mayoría. Por el momento, no encontraba nada digno de señalar – bueno, al menos no algo relacionado con la misión. A pesar de todo el ruido, Leo se encontró

cada vez más emocionado. Glen nunca le sacó mucho cuando era pequeño, mucho menos a algo parecido a un circo. Hasta entonces, este había sido solo un evento del que había leído. Su anticipación estaba creciendo tanto como la de Lily.

"Echo ha estado en uno de estos antes," Echo habló de pronto, tan quedamente que Leo por poco no le hubiera escuchado. "Fue cuando ella todavía era pequeña. Estaba sola. No dejaba de oír...oír a Noise...Pero entonces escuché las voces de esta gran carpa. Deambulé al interior y encontré allí a un hombre. Él cuidó de mi mientras el espectáculo continuaba, me dejó dormir en su vagón y robó algunas manzanas y pan para mí."

"¿Fue en este circo?" apremió Leo.

Echo sacudió la cabeza. "Fue hace demasiado tiempo. Echo estuvo atrapada en el asilo por años, donde siempre estaba oscuro y sucio. Por otro lado, así era la vida antes de eso. La madre de Echo...no quería oír sobre Noise."

Leo parpadeó sorprendido a la mención de la madre de Echo y su pasado. Esa era la primera vez que ella pronunciaba una palabra al respecto. Abrió la boca para preguntar más cuando la luz de repente se atenuó dentro de la carpa, la iluminación cada vez mayor en la pista central. El silencio se apoderó de la multitud entonces, y la música de violín se detuvo. Lily saltó a su lado.

Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron al cambio de luz, Leo encontró a un hombre entrando a la pista vacía, sobre un gran podio circular de color rojo. Estaban tan cerca que Leo podía ver la piel ligeramente bronceada y el cabello color rojo sangre, pero esos eran los únicos detalles que el pelinegro podía distinguir.

"¡Ah, están aquí, están aquí! ¡Qué maravilloso!" el hombre exclamó repentinamente, con una voz tan chirriante como había sido la de Emily. Su voz resonó por la silenciosa carpa, sorprendiendo a algunas personas con el poder detrás de ella. "Mi nombre es Isla Yura. Soy maestro de ceremonias del Clockwork Circus."

"Les presentaremos esta noche, el triste destino que algunos en este mundo cargan consigo," anunció, yendo y viniendo en su plataforma circular. "Niños a los que Dios ha abandonado. Niños que ni siquiera pueden sostener los miembros temblorosos con los que nacieron. Estos niños lloran sin razón, palabras distorsionadas por sus malformadas lenguas." **[2]**

Mientras Isla Yura hablaba, se produjo una pequeña y repentina procesión de personas entrando a la pista. Ellos dudaban sobre entrar a la luz, e incluso desde la distancia, Leo podía jurar que veía las muecas que todos ellos llevaban en sus rostros embadurnados de maquillaje y brillo y máscaras. _Ellos, _concluyó, _deben ser los fenómenos._

Había una chica de cabello corto que se elevaba por encima del resto por lo menos la estatura de otra persona. Otra de cabello oscuro que caía por su espalda, una venda plateada sobre sus ojos. Un chico con media máscara. Otro de cabello dorado y cosas blancas brotando de su espalda. Cada uno de ellos era más extraño que el anterior, y había muchos más, pero la atención de Leo fue llevada de vuelta hacia el maestro de ceremonias cuando éste habló de nuevo.

"Ellos sonríen a través de sus deformidades, deseando traer diversión a las personas que miran hacia ellos a través de la oscuridad, anhelando la risa. Por favor, cálmense e inclínense más cerca."

"Y dejen que el espectáculo de los fenómenos comience."

* * *

Los tres Baskervilles miraban el espectáculo sin decir nada, con excepción de los aplausos y jadeos de asombro de Lily. Y la risa. Parecía ser siempre la risa. Aún así, Leo podía ver que las sonrisas en los rostros de los fenómenos eran demasiado anchas.

Todo era brillante. Todo tenía un brillo sobrenatural y canto. Leo no podía dejar de estar fascinado, capturando las vistas y sonidos rápidamente, tratando de absorberlos antes de la aparición del próximo acto. Entre las acrobacias de los fenómenos y las reacciones de la multitud, le estaba resultando difícil mantenerse alerta a cualquier cosa sospechosa.

_Cualquiera de esos fenómenos podría ser la Cannibal Marionette..._

Isla Yura regresó al escenario de nuevo, como siempre hacía una vez que un acto terminaba para anunciar el siguiente. Leo apenas estaba poniendo atención a la introducción de una pareja llamada 'Diva' y 'Humpty Dumpty' cuando cierta pesadez comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Casi se tambaleó, su hombro chocando con el de Echo.

La pálida chica le miró con silenciosa preocupación. "¿Señor Leo?"

"Lo siento, creo solo estoy cansado," le dijo, riendo secamente.

Una dulce melodía comenzó a escucharse dentro de la carpa, como si estuviesen todos en el interior de una caja musical. La chica de antes con el cabello largo y una venda, llegó al centro del escenario, tomando el lugar de Yura. Su vestido púrpura claro balanceándose, volando como los pétalos de una flor cuando ella dio un giro, sus labios abriéndose para entonar una hipnotizante canción como una cantante de ópera. Al principio, ella sonaba perdida, sus notas cortas y fugaces, y su cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro como si buscara.

"Tiene una hermosa voz," susurró Lily, sus ojos brillando con admiración.

"Si, la tiene," concordó Leo, frunciendo levemente el ceño. La forma en que ella cantaba...casi le recordaba a Glen cuando tocaba el piano...como si ella estuviera vocalizando una melodía que él _debía _conocer, pero por supuesto, no podía recordar. Las notas suaves del fondo llovían sobre ellos como purpurina, haciendo a Leo querer cerrar los ojos y solo ver estrellas plateadas.

La canción llegó a un _crescendo_,**[3]** y la chica giró como una bailarina, su voz llenando la carpa, elevándose por encima de los juguetones sonidos de la caja musical complementando su canción. Cuando ella alcanzó la melodía principal de nuevo, Leo de pronto notó movimiento en la parte superior de uno de los postes que sostenían la carpa. Otras personas comenzaron a notarlo, señalando y gritando a un chico de pie en un extremo de la cuerda floja, un centenar de metros en el aire.

"¡Oh!", exclamó Lily.

La chica, Diva, terminó de cantar mientras la melodía de la caja musical continuaba. Ella también miró hacia arriba, sus manos tras su espalda.

La cuerda se veía lo suficientemente gruesa, pero por supuesto, Leo no estaba seguro desde esa distancia, y él nunca había caminado sobre una cuerda floja antes. El chico comenzó a moverse, la luz brillando sobre él. No llevaba nada de ropa, salvo por unos pantalones azules que le llegaban a las rodillas, así que todos podían ver los irregulares grabados de gruesas marcas negras por toda su piel. Leo frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos en un vano intento de ver mejor al chico. Éste caminaba lánguidamente, pareciendo no tener ninguna dificultad cruzando la cuerda, jamás tambaleándose con incertidumbre. Sus brazos extendidos le daban un extraño aspecto de estar flotando, y su cabeza nunca dejaba de mirar al frente.

Era como si él no viera a nadie más en el mundo.

Por alguna extraña razón, el corazón de Leo latía con fuerza en sus oídos. Estaba seguro que las otras personas, conteniendo el aliento, podían oírlo también. Toda su atención estaba en ese chico, de pie encima de la multitud, ajeno al peligro que corría. El pecho del pelinegro estaba empezando a doler de nuevo, pero no le importó, tratando de ignorarlo.

El chico, Humpty Dumpty, estaba a la mitad de su camino por la cuerda. Sus brazos comenzaron a inclinarse en ángulos mientras él empezaba a flaquear, aunque los ángulos eran demasiado exagerados. Entonces Leo lo vio. El chico se detuvo, tambaleándose ligeramente, un pie elevándose delante de él. El calor subió a las mejillas de Leo cuando el pánico hinchó su pecho. _¡No...!_ El pie descendió, pero más allá de la cuerda. El cuerpo del chico se precipitó hacia un lado. La gente gritó alarmada.

Él estaba cayendo.

Leo no tuvo tiempo de pensar, no tuvo el lujo hacerlo. Salió disparado de su asiento, invocando al mismo tiempo a Jabberwocky, sin importarle quien veía. Más tarde, recordaría vagamente a Echo y Lily llamándole mientras él montaba su guadaña y volaba hacia la pista.

Humpty Dumpty no estaba haciendo ruido alguno, su espalda mirando hacia el suelo mientras sus extremidades volaban delante de él. Leo se zambulló, el aire frío azotando su rostro mientras extendía un brazo para sostener al chico cuando éste cayó sobre Jabberwocky. La guadaña se sacudió por el repentino impacto, pero Leo se las arregló para equilibrarla, sosteniendo con fuerza al muchacho.

"¡Qué demonios–!" Humpty Dumpty agarró súbitamente la espalda de la chaqueta de Pendulum de Leo, una mirada de pánico en su rostro maquillado. Buscó por todos lados, hasta que unos ojos de un penetrante color azul se encontraron con Leo. "¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!"

"Abyss, ¿Quieres no enfadarte ya que acabo de salvar tu vida?" replicó Leo, su corazón todavía martilleando en su pecho. El chico estaba en un ángulo incómodo entre sus piernas, así que dijo: "Agárrate fuerte de mi hasta que aterricemos. No quiero que caigas."

Una mirada un tanto furiosa cruzó el rostro del chico mientras sus labios pintados de azul hacían una mueca. "¿No quieres que caiga? ¡Abyss, eso es lo que-!" Miró a su alrededor entonces, los ojos muy abiertos, y esta vez de verdad se aferró a Leo con fuerza. "¿Qué es esta cosa?"

"Mi..." el pelinegro dudó. ¿Cual era el punto de no revelarlo ahora? Acababa de usar su guadaña frente a un montón de gente mientras usaba el uniforme de Pendulum. Su única esperanza era que, al menos, la mano de Humpty Dumpty estuviera aferrada sobre el Incuse...

La multitud estaba boquiabierta, exclamando con asombro cuando Leo suavemente tocó el suelo, deslizando cuidadosamente a Humpty Dumpty. Rápidamente, envió a Jabberwocky lejos, antes que la gente le diera un buen vistazo. "¿Estás...estás bien?" preguntó. Entonces Leo miró apropiadamente al chico que había salvado, notando su cuerpo por primera vez.

Sobre toda la piel ligeramente bronceada estaban las marcas negras, sólo que Leo vio que no eran solo marcas. Los miembros de Humpty Dumpty y su carne se mantenían unidas por hilo negro y espeso. Eran puntos que iban alrededor de sus brazos y piernas varias veces, un cerco justo encima de un estómago tonificado. Leo estaba contento por sus anteojos entonces, porque sabía que le estaba mirando con ojos muy abiertos.

Diva estaba buscando perdida en el podio, mirando a su alrededor desesperadamente. Humpty Dumpty lo notó y, mirando con molestia a Leo, caminó hacia ella con movimientos vacilantes.

Los rostros y ojos a su alrededor estaban abiertos por la sorpresa y el placer y la risa. El impacto había muerto, dejando vendavales de humor – ellos pensaban que Leo era parte del espectáculo. _Entonces supongo que no importa que vean la chaqueta si creen que es solo un disfraz._

Siguió a Humpty Dumpty al centro donde estaba Diva. El chico estaba alborotándole el cabello, diciéndole que estaba bien.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Diva, agarrando su brazo con fuerza.

Humpty Dumpty lanzó una mirada a Leo cuando notó que el pelinegro le había estado siguiendo. "Este chico voló hacia mi y me atrapó antes de que cayera," dijo, una mirada cautelosa en sus intensos ojos azules mientras perfilaba a Leo. Por alguna extraña razón, el pelinegro sentía que no debía mirarle por mucho tiempo – eso hacía que una extraña y aterradora sensación subiera por su espina.

"Mira," empezó Leo, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Por qué hablas como hubiese hecho algo malo? ¡Te salvé la vida, idiota!"

"¡Tú eres el idiota!" gritó Humpty Dumpty, volviendo su rostro tan rápido que la purpurina dorada cayó de su cabello rubio. Empujó el pecho de Leo con fuerza. "¡Se _supone _que debía caer! ¡Estos! ¿Ves estos?" exclamó, tirando de sus puntos. "¡Lo que sea que me pase, solo tengo que volver a unirme de nuevo! ¡No iba a morir, idiota!"

Le parpadeó, sorprendido. "¿Como no puedes...?"

En ese momento, Isla Yura apareció. El pelinegro había esperado ira, quizá hasta una expresión tensa en su rostro, pero estaba sorprendido de ver que el hombre estaba sonriendo ampliamente. "¡Ah! ¡Qué espectáculo! ¡Toda una actuación!" exclamó con júbilo, juntando las manos. "¿Asumo que usted es un Baskerville? ¿Un miembro de–? Ah, pero no deberíamos discutir eso aquí."

"Señor Yura," empezó Humpty Dumpty lentamente, cautelosamente. "¡Este chico arruinó el espectáculo. Yo–!"

"Calma," ordenó el hombre firmemente, un ligero frunce de ceño en su rostro. "Y vuelvan a sus carros. Las festividades post-función comenzarán muy pronto."

"¡Pero–!"

Isla Yura repentinamente agarró el hombro Humpty Dumpty con fuerza y el chico se estremeció. Se inclinó, susurrando algo que Leo no podía oír, en el oído del rubio. Los ojos azules se ensancharon, una expresión temerosa en ellos que el chico parecía estar luchando por contener. Rápidamente, tomó la mano de Diva y se la llevó, tambaleándose todavía. Cayó al suelo una vez y Leo se adelantó, pensando que tal vez debería seguirlo. Yura negó con la cabeza.

"Estará bien una vez que Gilbert le cosa de nuevo. Ahora bien, señor Baskerville, si pudiera traer a sus amigos y esperar cerca de la taquilla. Pueden asistir a la demostración post-función si lo desean – Enviaré a Xerxes por ustedes cuando sea hora de discutir nuestros negocios~," dijo, luego se dio la vuelta. "Por ahora, es tiempo de anunciar el fin del espectáculo."

Leo asintió lentamente, más que feliz de salir del centro de atención. Todavía sentía las miradas sobre él cuando la voz de Yura resonó de nuevo por toda la carpa y él volvía a las sombras. En otra esquina de la pista, vio a Humpty Dumpty y Diva escapar por una pequeña abertura del lado de la carpa, entre las gradas. El muchacho se detuvo y giró, mirando a Leo.

Incluso a la distancia, el pelinegro aún podía ver el intenso azul de aquellos ojos y las líneas cruzadas de las puntadas.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

Algunas aclaratorias:

**[1] Clockwork Circus: **Circo Mecánico.

**[2] **Citando las palabras de Hitsugi:_ "La primera parte del discurso que Yura hace después de presentarse no me pertenece. Éste es de __**peachandhoney**__-san en youtube, quien hizo un perversamente maravilloso doblaje a inglés de la canción "Dark Woods Circus" de Vocaloid. ¡Así que vayan a escucharla! _(YouTube)/watch?v=sd8tAdh3oDk"

**[3] Crescendo: **Término que se utiliza en notación musical para indicar que se debe aumentar gradualmente la intensidad del sonido.

oOo

¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Emocionante? *guiño* *guiño* xD. Personalmente este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Vemos que Elliot y Leo finalmente se encontraron (¡Y de qué forma!) y esto ya comienza a tornarse más oscuro. Además los personajes siguen lloviendo. ¿Alguna idea de quienes forman parte del Clockwork Circus? *risa macabra*

De nuevo gracias a los que leen, agregan a favoritos y alertas; es un placer como siempre tenerlos por aquí. Ya saben que cualquier duda, queja, aclaración o sugerencia tanto sobre la historia (que haré llegar a **Hitsugi**) como sobre la traducción...dejen un bonito review aquí abajo. También recuerden agregar a favoritos y visitar la historia original.

¡Hasta el siguiente Miércoles ~!

.

.

.

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._


	5. Acto IV: At the Bottom of Dreams

¡Wow! ¡Ya es Miércoles de nuevo! Esta última semana se me ha estado escapando demasiado rápido pero me alegra estar por aquí con otro capitulo. *sonrisa*

Antes de empezar doy la bienvenida a **_Elvenpath_ **que ha agregado a favoritos esta traducción y ha dejado un lindo review. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

También quería agregar – antes de que pase otra cosa – que los tintes gore de esta historia, así como los temas a tratar, irán subiendo de tono con forme avance la trama. No les lanzo spoilers ahora mismo, pero les recomiendo que lo tengan en mente para futuras referencias, (osea las advertencias que pongo al principio de cada capitulo) ¿Okey~?

¡Muy bien! Entonces empecemos...

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán, los encantadores personajes de **Pandora Hearts** son propiedad exclusiva de **Jun Mochizuki **y su vena sádica. La asombrosa historia pertenece a **Hitsugi Zirkus. **A mi solo me pertenece esta traducción.

**Advertencias: **Gore, lenguaje inapropiado y cosas oscuras…recuerden que esto es rated M...

* * *

**Acto IV: At the Bottom of Dreams**

_(Al fondo de los sueños)_

Leo estaba esperando fuera de la carpa del circo, teniendo cuidado de ocultarse entre las sombras para que nadie se fijara en él – especialmente después del espectáculo que acaba de dar. _Casi puedo escuchar el regaño de Charlotte y Glen __–__ a pesar de que no he perdido el control o algo. _El 'todavía' que colgó en su mente después de ese pensamiento le secó la garganta. _No, no está ocurriendo esta vez._ _Ellos no tienen __–__ yo no tengo __–__ nada de qué preocuparse._

Solo habían pasado algunos minutos antes de que Lily le descubriera y tomara la mano de Echo mientras caminaban en su dirección – o en el caso de Lily, saltaran. La pequeña se agarró de la parte delantera de su chaqueta, sus ojos sonriendo brillantes hacia él.

"¡Leo, eso fue taaaan increíble! ¡Tú solo volaste allí como..._Whoosh!_ ¡Y salvaste a ese chico!" exclamó con asombro, dando brinquitos. "¡Fue increíble! ¡Como si fueras parte del espectáculo! ¿Te uniste al circo sin decirnos?"

"Nah. Y se supone que ese chico cayera. Yo solo quería la atención."

"¿Queeé?"

Echo se acercó a él silenciosamente. "¿Se encuentra bien, señor Leo? No creo que eso fuera parte de la misión."

Leo suspiró con cansancio, sacándose a Lily de encima. Lo que daría sólo por ir a casa y leer, como estaba haciendo antes de esto. "Tienes razón. Me pregunto si es prudente ir a casa cuando terminemos. ¿Creen que podríamos mantener esto solo entre nosotros?" solicitó avergonzado, aunque no sabía por qué se sentía así en el primer lugar.

_Alguna otra persona hubiera intentado salvarlo si tuviera el poder para hacerlo. Tengo el poder, entonces ¿Lo que hice estuvo tan mal? _ Leo pensó en la respuesta de Humpty Dumpty por haber sido "salvado", un ligero frunce de ceño cruzando su rostro. _Como sea, si quiere caerse, déjalo la __próxima__ vez._

Lily llevó sus piernas juntas y enderezó su postura. "¡No diré nada!" prometió haciendo un saludo militar.

"...Cualquiera cosa que el señor Leo quiera," concordó Echo con el más pequeño de los asentimientos.

Al menos un segundo después, Lily estaba de vuelta colgándose de su manga. "Entonces, ¿A donde está yendo la gente ahora?"

"Yura mencionó algo sobre una demostración después de las actuaciones," Recordó Leo, haciendo una mueca al rememorar el aura que el hombre traía consigo. Algo sobre el maestro de ceremonias no estaba bien, y la mirada horrorizada que hizo Humpty Dumpty cuando Yura le susurró al oído sólo reforzó ese instinto.

Y los demonios _tenían _la tendencia de ir con sus instintos.

Leo asintió en dirección a la gente, hacia donde estaban haciendo su camino a un costado de la gran carpa, hablando y charlando sobre el espectáculo que acaban de ver. "Tal vez deberíamos seguirles", sugirió el pelinegro, alejándose de las sombras. "De todos modos, Yura enviara a alguien por nosotros cuando esté listo para hablar. Creó que a ese personaje de antes, Xerxes."

"¿Crees que algo más está pasando entonces?" preguntó Lily.

"Eso creo. Vamos." Echo y Lily se arrastraron detrás de él mientras se alejaba hacia donde la gente deambulaba. Entonces, allí – al lado del bosque, tan cerca que casi eran tragados por las sombras de los árboles – estaba una línea de vagones, como en un tren desarmado. Grandes ventanas con barras de hierro y lámparas de aceite débilmente iluminado las figuras sombrías en su interior. Cuando Leo se acercó, se dio cuenta de por qué la gente se detenía frente a los coches con variadas exclamaciones y expresiones de asombro, repugnancia, y diversión: dentro, mirando y tratando inutilmente de ocultarse, estaban los mismos fenómenos del circo.

_Oh, una 'demostración'_, pensó Leo, una sensación enferma haciendo que su estomago se sintiera ó la mirada hacia Lily, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido repentinamente ante la visión delante de ellos.

En el vagón más cercano, estaba un hombre joven de cabellera negra como la tinta acurrucado a un lado pero todavía cerca de la ventana. Debajo estaba pintado el nombre: "Raven". Éste estaba encorvado sobre sí mismo, con las rodillas tocando su pecho desnudo, haciendo las alas negras en su espalda aún mas notables. Había cicatrices cubriendo sus hombros y omóplatos, las andrajosas alas negras incrustándose grotescamente en su piel. Las mujeres estaban agazapadas en el fondo como niños y los hombres se acercaban, tratando de llegar al fenómeno en la caja.

El aire se volvió decididamente denso, y sus palabras eran tragadas por la oscuridad, ruidosa en el silencio. Lily caminó lentamente junto a Leo, agarrando con fuerza la falda de Echo. La chica de cabello blanco reflejaba tensión, una pequeña mueca en su rostro y sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia todas partes, sin saber dónde mirar.

En la siguiente caja había otro hombre joven, pero esta vez con largo cabello rubio. Su torso también estaba desnudo, pero las alas en su espalda no tenían plumas; ni siquiera tenían piel – puro hueso, ligeramente agrietado se enroscaba sobre sus hombros protectoramente. Una jaula de blanco. La mano de un niño consiguió atravesar y estaba tirando del cabello rubio, estrellando a 'Deimos' en los barrotes con un ruido sordo. Deimos gruñó, tratando de soltarse sólo para ser golpeado de nuevo con el agarre en su cabello.

"A nadie le importa," dijo Lily con voz temblorosa, prácticamente abrazando la pierna de Echo. "Aún cuando está siendo lastimado."

Leo hizo una pausa, casi moviéndose hacia ese chico, pensando en empujar _su _cabeza contra las barras de metal. Sus uñas se clavaron en su palma mientras se obligó a apartar la mirada. _"Verás y oirás muchas cosas ahí, cosas que te harán sentir incomodo – tal vez incluso, enojado. Pase lo que pase, __**no**__ repitas lo del asilo. __**No**__ pierdas el control."_

_Cierra la boca, aprendí mi __lección__ la primera vez._

"Vamos por este camino," dijo, cogiendo a Lily en brazos y acunándola.

"Señor Leo," dijo Echó, pegándose a él. "¿Soy yo como ellos? ¿Son usted y la señorita Lily como ellos? ¿Cree que si saben de nosotros, también seremos puestos en jaulas y en un circo?"

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. "No. Nosotros podemos ocultarlo mejor." _Entonces ¿Cuanto más esconde el resto del mundo? _Le tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad mirar hacia otro lado mientras escuchaba las burlas, mientras aquellos ojos miraban cada cicatriz, cada par de ojos vacíos, y cada deformidad con diversión.

**¡Oh, la deformidad!**

¿Sabía Isla Yura sobre este trato? ¿Por qué ponerlos en exhibición como animales, como flores marchitas sobre una tumba donde cualquiera puede pasar por encima de ellos?

"Oye," dijo Lily mirando al frente. Levantó un dedo, a punto de señalar, cuando se dio cuenta que no lo notarían con todos los demás apuntando, todos los demás riendo. "¿No es ese el chico de antes?"

Tras sus gafas, los ojos de Leo viajaron hacia el carro junto a ellos, una pequeña multitud de personas le separaban de la piel bronceada llena de suturas, los ojos demasiado azules que podían brillar incluso en la sofocante noche...Leo no podría decir por qué decidió detenerse allí, o por qué su mirada parecía abrasar a través de las personas como si no estuvieran presentes, más allá de los fríos barrotes y hasta mirada de Humpty Dumpty.

Era como si él estuviera tratando de ignorar el ridículo y grosero asombro a su alrededor, justo como los otros fenómenos. Estaba de pie, mirando fijamente al suelo con un profundo ceño fruncido en su rostro. Era como si pensara que tal vez, si se concentraba lo suficiente, podría solo hundirse en la tierra y salir de su vista.

El pelinegro dio un paso hacia el vagón, por un momento sin creer que el mismo chico de expresión intrépida mientras caía y abrasadores comentarios, pudiera ser contenido.

La cabeza de Humpty Dumpty se levantó repentinamente, como si sintiera algo, como si supiera que un Crimson Faust le estaba mirando fijamente. Cuando volvió aquellos glaciales ojos azules sobre Leo, él estaba completamente seguro que incluso bajo las gafas, el chico estaba mirando directamente hacía él, perforándole. Le estaba mirando casi con reproche, como si se preguntara qué estaba haciendo Leo allí, observándole.

Leo dio algunos pasos más cerca – Humpty Dumpty retrocediendo otros tantos hacia las sombras. Ellos ya no parecían estar prestando más atención a las demás personas ahí; Leo apenas estaba vagamente consciente de que Lily aún estaba en sus brazos, de que incluso tenía un cuerpo que funcionaba. Extendió una mano, el nombre de alguna canción infantil rodando por su lengua en un intento por conectar con él...

Aparentemente eso fue un error.

Algunas cabezas se dieron vuelta ante el sonido de la voz del pelinegro, ojos brillando en reconocimiento.

"¡Oh! ¡Es el chico de antes!"

"¡Si, si, lo recuerdo! Él estaba con–"

"¡Oh Dios, aléjense de él!"

"¿Por qué no está en una de esas jaulas?"

"¡Se escapó!"

La diversión se fue convirtiendo rápidamente en pánico, y antes de que Leo lo supiera, sus brazos fueron cogidos por dos hombres, sus dedos cerrándose con fuerza sobre sus bíceps mientras otro hombre alejaba a Lily de él – una "niña capturada por el fenómeno". Leo luchó contra ellos, arreglándoselas para golpear a uno mientras Lily gritaba su nombre. Rápidamente, Echo se movió hacia ella, golpeando al captor de la pequeña en el estómago.

Demonios, eso estaba mal...¿Debería invocar a Jabberwocky? No, eran humanos normales, así que no sería necesario, pero...

"¡Que alguien lo detenga! ¡Alejen a esas chicas!"

"¡Señor Leo!" gritó Echo, Lily entre sus brazos.

Otros dos hombres se unieron a los primeros, y sus muñecas fueron forzadas a estar juntas tras su espalda. Siseó ante el dolor, pero eso no fue nada comparado con el puño que impacto repentinamente contra su mejilla. Su cabeza giró bruscamente, dañando su cuello y haciendo sus gafas caer. Lo primero que Leo vio cuando las manchas de colores dejaron de bailar en su visión, fueron las amplias lagunas azules de la mirada atónita de Humpty Dumpty.

"¡Xerxes!" llamó de pronto el chico, con algo que parecía ser alivio en su tono de voz.

Leo miró a su alrededor y vio al hombre de cabellera blanca entrando despreocupadamente a la escena, el extremo de un bastón que sostenía, descansando sobre uno de sus hombros. "Vamos, vamos," canturreó, acercándose. "Esa no es la forma correcta de jugar con los más pequeños, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué demonios le pasa?" exclamó una mujer que se abrazaba a si misma con fuerza "Usted solo deja a ese monstruo vagar por ahí? ¡Podría matar gente!"

"Oh, no tiene que preocuparse de semejantes cosas ahora, _madame__, _se lo puedo asegurar," prometió Xerxes con una dulce sonrisa. Dirigió la mirada de su ojo carmesí de vuelta a los hombres que sostenían a Leo. "Estaba a punto de llevármelo a él y a sus amigas. Si pudieran, caballeros."

Su respuesta fue el agarre en los brazos de Leo volviéndose más fuerte. El pelinegro trataba de no mostrar ningún signo de dolor, manteniendo la cabeza ligeramente inclinada de modo que su flequillo le cubriera el rostro.

"¿No? Tan lamentable, ya que de verdad estaba esperando algo de adecuada cooperación de ustedes. ¡Qué triste!" Con una sonrisa digna de un Sombrerero Loco, Xerxes dio un paso atrás, mirando fijamente a los captores de Leo.

Lily estaba mirando al extraño hombre con ojos bien abiertos, probablemente preguntándose por qué no estaba haciendo nada más por ayudar. Y de hecho Leo comenzaba a preguntarse lo mismo. Si este maldito sujeto no tenía un plan, el pelinegro estaba listo para invocar a su guadaña – después de todo, él ya lo había hecho ant–.

Entonces lo sintió. Los hombres parecieron congelarse de repente, una acción que Leo sintió cuando sus manos saltaron y luego se pusieron rígidas. Volvió la mirada hacia ellos para ver sus expresiones confusas mientras rígidamente le dejaban ir y retrocedían, mirándose unos a otros con desconcierto salvaje todo el tiempo.

Xerxes asintió con aprobación. "Aquí vamos – ahora tenemos algo de modales."

Leo se agachó para recoger sus gafas, poniéndoselas para ocultar una vez más la expresión en sus ojos, aunque esperaba que incluso sin ellas, Xerxes aún pudiera adivinar que estaba sorprendido. Echo y Lily se le acercaron para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Xerxes agitó una mano con indiferencia hacia los hombres. "Continúen entonces, aún hay mucho que ver por aquí~" canturreó. Emily coreó sus palabras, riéndose suavemente sobre su hombro, "¡Mucho más! ¡Mucho más!"

"¿Qué demonios es–?" comenzó uno de los hombres, pero fue interrumpido cuando sus extremidades reclamaron atención. Lo mismo pasó también a los otros hombres y, cuando Xerxes agitó su mano de nuevo, ellos se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron torpemente, sus amigos y esposas siguiéndoles.

El peliblanco dejó escapar un suspiro triunfal. "¡Cielos, eso fue muy divertido!"

"¡Eso les enseñará una cosa o dos!" exclamó Emily reflejando victoria.

Leo le miró acusadoramente. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó con suspicacia. Él sabía que los movimientos de sus captores justo ahora eran demasiado repentinos y mecánicos para ser por su propia voluntad. _Algo así como...títeres con hilos. ¿Puede un fenómeno hacer eso?_

Una sonrisa misteriosa se produjo en los labios del hombre. "Solo es algo que puedo hacer. Es demasiado indirecto formar parte del circo, aunque – no cuando tengo un voluntario para ser mi pequeña marioneta por un rato." Enredó un mechón del cabello de Emily entre uno de sus dedos, devorando la expresión que Leo hizo. "Oh, y ¿No lo sabes? Mi nombre artístico es _Drosselmeyer_ cada vez que actúo"

"Xerxes..." entonó Humpty Dumpty en tono de advertencia.

"Ah, no pongas ese ceño fruncido. Se supone que tenemos que sonreír para nuestros invitados, ¿No es así?" dijo éste, apuntando a su boca.

El rubio casi pareció estremecerse. Apartó la mirada, la comisura de sus labios tratando de componer una mueca aceptable. Lo que terminó poseyendo sus labios fue una especie de contradictoria, aunque cómica, sonrisa.

Xerxes asintió con aprobación antes de volverse a los tres Baskervilles. "¿Vamos, entonces? Creo que tienen una cita con el Señor Yura." Sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Leo dirigió una mirada hacia Humpty Dumpty, y el rubio la captó. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó repentinamente, dirigiendo sus ojos azules directamente hacia Leo.

El pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido, pero sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente. "He pasado por cosas peores," explicó con indiferencia.

Una risa seca escapó del artista circense. "¿En serio? También yo." Sus ojos vacilaron entonces, como una temblorosa llama azul, evaluando a Leo con algo parecido a interés. "Bien, buena suerte con cualquier negocio que tengas con el maestro de ceremonias. Y trata de no arruinar más actos en el futuro."

Ignorando el sarcasmo, Leo dijo con una sonrisa: "Es curioso que hables como si esta fuera la última vez que nos veremos, Humpty Dumpty."

El rubio enarcó una ceja, cruzando sus brazos cosidos por encima de su pecho desnudo. "Si es así, ¿Qué hay sobre no llamarme con ese nombre la próxima vez? Es sólo un nombre artístico, no uno de verdad." Le tendió la mano, sus dedos rompiendo a través del espacio entre las barras pero sin atreverse a ir más allá.

_Sobrepasando tus límites pero sin romperlos,_ señaló Leo, dirigiendo una mirada cautelosa para asegurarse de que no había gente alrededor para tomar esa mano antes que él. La única diferencia era que otros lo harían con malicia. Lentamente, se estiró y agarró la mano que le ofrecían, la suave piel fría como la nieve, los puntos ásperos y gruesos.

Humpty Dumpty esbozó una sonrisa, una que hizo a Leo pensar, solo por un momento, que ese chico era alguien normal – un atractivo chico que pudo haber conocido en la calle, incluso en mejores circunstancias...

"Soy Elliot."

* * *

"¡Le diste tu verdadero nombre!" exclamó Lily, ensanchando sus ojos hacia Leo. El pelinegro notó que ella había estado a punto de estallar y reprenderlo por ello desde que pronunció su nombre en respuesta a Humpty Dumpty – a Elliot. Y ahora que Xerxes les había dejado en frente de la tienda privada de Isla Yura y se fue, ella se había lanzando inmediatamente sobre él.

"El amo Glen no estará feliz al respecto," dijo ella.

"Tampoco Charlotte, ahora que lo pienso. Para ser honesto, estoy más asustado de ella que de Glen. Mira, Isla Yura ya sabe quiénes somos, así que no veo el problema en dejar que un artista lo sepa. El cómo me llame no significa nada, además no sabe qué hacer con mi nombre," señaló Leo tranquilamente. "No podía mentirle."

Lily le miró severamente. "¡Pero tienes un centenar de alias!" argumentó ella, extendiendo sus brazos para indicar la cantidad.

"No seas tonta, Lily, no los tengo. Además, hacer amistad con algunos de los artistas podría ser algo bueno", dijo con una expresión pensativa. "Sólo en caso de que Yura no pueda darnos ninguna información." Aunque esto era algo que realmente dudaba. Isla Yura tenía que saber algo.

_¿Pero eso significa que me lo dirá?_

La entrada de la tienda se abrió cuando, hablando del diablo, el maestro de ceremonias salió, un alto sombrero de copa temblando en su cabeza con la brisa.

"¿Les he hecho esperar mucho tiempo?" les preguntó a modo de disculpa, sonriendo tan ampliamente como un gato de Cheshire. El mismo instinto de antes hizo que a Leo se le revolviera el estómago con desagrado. "Por favor, entren, mis queridos invitados."

"Echo," susurró Leo rápidamente mientras Yura se retiraba a la tienda. "Quiero que me hagas un favor. No confío en este hombre, así que quiero que mantengas un ojo sobre los artistas de circo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

No necesitó haberlo preguntado – inmediatamente, Echo escuchó con atención el sonido de su voz y estaba asintiendo. "Como desee el señor Leo," concordó y procedió a andar silenciosamente de vuelta en dirección a los vagones.

"¿Estás seguro que Echo puede hacerlo?" preguntó Lily en un hilo de voz, adentrándose en la tienda.

"Mientras no pierda la cabeza, confío en Echo con esto. Incluso sin las drogas que tenía antes, ella tiene talento. Y mi conjetura es, ¿Donde más podrías esconder a un monstruo como una _CM_ que en un circo de fenómenos?" Su voz se hizo más pequeña, casi ahogando la última palabra con disgusto – pero más bien por su existencia que por las personas dentro de su connotación.

Si Isla Yura notó que Echo se había ido, éste no dio señal alguna de importarle mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá verde pálido. Había otro justo frente a él, donde Leo y Lily tomaron asiento, y en medio había una pequeña mesa que tenía algunos papeles escritos a mano y una bandeja de té. Sobre los lados de la tienda había estuches cerrados y cajas. Yura vertió el contenido caliente de una tetera en tres tazas, entregando dos a los Baskervilles. El gesto y la escena parecían tan fuera de lugar en comparación con lo que Leo había visto hasta ahora.

"Señor Yura ¿Está bien", comenzó el pelinegro, poniendo su taza sobre la mesa sin tomar un sorbo, "que comencemos con esto de inmediato?"

"Oh, impacientes por hablar de negocios ¿No es así?" canturreó el maestro de ceremonias. "Muy bien". Bajo su propia taza y se reclinó en el sofá. "Su jefe ya me escribió, presentándose a si mismo y a su organización"

"Entonces sabe que estamos aquí para cazar una Cannibal Marionette."

Una expresión preocupada cruzó el semblante de Yura que hizo que su sonrisa vacilara un poco. "Un asunto bastante preocupante, ese. Pensar que semejante criatura pudiera estar rondando mi circo...me molesta profundamente. ¿Tienen ya alguna pista?"

Leo sacudió la cabeza. "Es por eso que vinimos a investigar, y preguntarle una cosa o dos. ¡Oh! Pero primero..." Buscó en el interior de su bolsillo y sacó la carta de Glen. Feliz de que no hubiese sido aplastada, se la ofreció al maestro de ceremonias.

Se escuchó un pequeño ruido desgarrado cuando Yura fácilmente rompió el sello y comenzó a leer la carta en su interior. Antes de irse, Leo había preguntado si debía saber algo sobre el contenido de la carta, pero Glen únicamente había dicho que se la entregara a Yura tan rápido como le fuera posible durante su reunión. Esperaba que lo que fuese, fuera suficiente para hacer al maestro de ceremonias escupir todo lo que sabía acerca de las Cannibal Marionettes.

"¡Oh, que intrigante proposición!" exclamó Yura, tomando la carta con el brazo extendido y su cómica sonrisa ampliándose más, si eso era posible. "¡Ciertamente su jefe tiene ideas interesantes! ¡Pero qué emoción! ¡Tengo que decir que estoy _muy _intrigado!"

Leo intercambió una mirada con Lily, conteniendo la urgencia de preguntar sobre lo que había escrito Glen. En realidad, hubiera sido menos problemático si él simplemente hubiera–.

"¿Ustedes tres se unirán a nuestro circo mientras visitamos Pandora? ¡Emocionante, simplemente maravilloso! Su jefe me ha contado un poco sobre su organización y los seres que son ustedes. ¡No hay duda de que se les ocurrirá algo que hacer para el espectáculo! En realidad eso se resuelve después de su espectáculo de esta noche, ¿no le parece, señor...?"

"Soy Leo," se atragantó el pelinegro. En realidad, se sorprendió de poder hablar en absoluto. Después de esa primera frase se quedó en blanco.

Si pensaba que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, realmente patearía el trasero de Glen. Por ahora, sólo se conformó con cerrar sus manos en puños y hervir en cólera silenciosamente, con la esperanza de que su padre adoptivo pudiera de alguna manera _sentir _el odio que estaba enviando hacia él.

Para el momento que recuperó sus sentidos, Lily ya se había presentado y Yura estaba colocando la carta de vuelta en el sobre.

"¿Así que está bien que nos quedemos?" preguntó Lily emocionada. A diferencia de Leo, ella estaba encantada con esto. "¿Como, estar en los actos y esas cosas?"

"¡Pero por supuesto!" respondió Yura, tomando un sorbo de su taza. "Si las habilidades del señor Leo son aceptables, entonces todos ustedes encajan perfectamente aquí. Sin deformidades como el resto, aunque – ustedes se parecen más a Xerxes. Ah, pero me estoy adelantando. Se me informó que empezarán mañana por la tarde, lo cual está bien. Lo que _necesitamos _discutir y para lo que están aquí...es la Cannibal Marionette."

Leo asintió, ganando compostura gradualmente. "Um, si. Entonces ¿De verdad no tiene alguna pista? ¿Ninguno de sus artistas actúa extraño?"

Yura soltó una risa. "Son fenómenos, señor Leo. Todos ellos son bastante extraños. Siendo honesto, es difícil decir que es normal para ellos. Las alas en la espalda de _Raven,_ él se las cose después de clavarlas en su piel. _Rose_ se corta sus propios dedos todo el tiempo, esperando que estos no vuelvan a crecer." El maestro de ceremonias extendió sus brazos en una súplica. "Dime qué debería ver como comportamiento extraño cuando esto es lo que veo todo el tiempo."

"Bueno, ¿Mas extraño de lo usual, entonces?" intentó Leo, inseguro, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Sabía que esto no les estaba conduciendo a ninguna parte. Glen debió haberlo sabido, y fue por eso que escribió la carta en el primer lugar.

_Lo que significa que realmente Yura tampoco sabe nada de lo que estaba pasando...o nos está ocultando algo._

_Teniendo en cuenta lo que estoy sintiendo, creo que es lo segundo._

* * *

El extraño chico de las gafas opacas se fue con las dos niñas que le acompañaban. Poca gente queda ahora, la mayoría habiendo sido espantada por Xerxes minutos antes. Elliot observó al chico caminar de vuelta hacia el bosque, su ondeante capa roja, lo último que vio de él antes de que los tres desaparecieron entre las sombras.

_Realmente extraño, ese chico,_ pensó Elliot, hundiéndose en el suelo de su carro. Luego se corrigió._ No, es Leo Baskerville_. Un nombre extraño, pero Elliot supuso que era mucho mejor que "Humpty Dumpty". Siendo honesto, aunque odiaba ese nombre, no sabía por qué había ofreció el verdadero a un chico al azar que literalmente voló a su vida.

_Y esa cosa que estaba montando, ¿Qué era eso? _Se acordó de la vacilación en la voz de Leo cuando había estado a punto de explicárselo. Elliot había sido parte del Clockwork Circus por años, acogido por Isla Yura cuando tenía ocho, junto con su hermana, Vanessa. Dicho esto, él había visto su parte justa de ocurrencias extravagantes y personas peculiares. Le costaba demasiado ser impresionado.

Que Leo Baskervilles había tenido éxito en hacerlo.

_"¿Como no puedes...?"_

Elliot conocía el final de esa frase: ¿Como podría no morir después de esa caída?

_Si supiera, ¿estaría en un espectáculo de fenómenos?_ Levantó un brazo, sintiendo el hilo negro sobresaliendo de su piel. Yura se aseguró de que el hilo fuera grueso para que sus miembros nunca volvieran a encajar juntos. Dolía cada vez que otra parte de sus extremidades se rompía y después era cosida de nuevo, pero se acostumbró a ello después de un tiempo.

Siempre lograba acostumbrarse.

"¿Pensando mucho?" dijo una voz. Un muchacho adolescente con corto cabello rubio, mucho más claro que el de Elliot, y grandes ojos verdes; miró dentro de su vagón. Sobre la mitad derecha de su rostro estaba una máscara blanca con intrincados diseños dibujados en ella. La máscara era algo Sharon había hecho para él después del incidente con Isla Yura.

"¿Ya te dejó salir Xerxes, enano?" bromeó Elliot con una pequeña risa.

"Si, está haciendo las rondas ahora y abriendo las puertas. Pero ya sabes que a la mayoría de nosotros nos gusta permanecer dentro después de una demostración." El muchacho hizo lo que pudo haber sido un ceño fruncido, pero sólo parecía una mueca con los labios. "¿Y alguna vez vas a llamarme Oz?"

Elliot sacudió la cabeza. "Si sabes a lo que me refiero cuando digo 'enano', entonces es suficiente."

"_¡Elly,_ ¿Como pudiste?!"

"¡No me llames así!"

"Vanessa lo hace," apuntó Oz, apoyándose contra las barras de metal.

"Eso es diferente, ella es mi hermana."

"Yo soy tu hermano."

Elliot se mordió la lengua, porque ambos sabían qué podría decir él como respuesta a eso. Vanessa era su verdadera hermana, su verdadera familia. El hecho de que ella estuviera ahí con él significaba mucho para Elliot, pero también lo hacía infeliz. Unos pocos afortunados entre ellos, como él y Vanessa, Alyss y Alice, y Gilbert y Vincent estaban emparentados. Ellos quizá estaban en algún tipo de infierno, pero había consuelo en saber que alguien que ha estado contigo toda tu vida, estaba a tu lado, y al contrario del resto del mundo, no te juzgaría.

Pero aquello no significaba que no hubieran tenido hermanos antes de esta vida. Elliot recordaba que Oz solía hablar sobre una hermana pequeña que tenía antes de que su padre lo vendiera a Isla Yura. Una vez, cuando él y Lacie había visitado Oz en su vagón, se encontraron con una fotografía de una chica con las mejillas infantilmente redondas y rubio cabello ondulado. Los ojos, grandes e inocentes y tan verdes, se parecían a los de su hermano.

"Hablando de eso," empezó Elliot, tratando de dirigir el tema de forma diferente, "Escuché lo que le pasó a Vincent con ese mocoso tirando de su cabello. ¿Está bien?"

Una mirada triste cruzó el rostro de Oz, pero se las arregló para sonreír. "Su frente estuvo sangrando un poco pero Gil está cuidando de él ahora. Sharon probablemente le ayudará también cuando Break le deje salir."

El disgusto curvó los labios de Elliot hacia abajo. Algo parecido a lo que pasó con Vincent solo ocurría de vez en cuando. Debería ser algo a lo que él y los demás se acostumbrarían con el tiempo..._Pero ¿por qué alguien tiene que acostumbrarse a eso?_

"Tu cara se quedará atascada si sigues pensando así", dijo Oz con humor. "Y entonces tendré que reírme de ti."

Antes de que Elliot pudiera hacer un chiste de regreso, un sorpresivo grito resonó por todo el claro. Oz y Elliot inmediatamente echaron un vistazo a su alrededor con atención, sabiendo muy bien de donde provenía éste.

"Mierda."

"Oz, ve con ella. ¡Rápido! ¡Estaré ahí con Sharon tan pronto como Xerxes llegue aquí!" prometió el chico de las suturas, lanzando una mirada sería a Oz. Observó como Oz asintió y corrió en dirección al vagón de Lacie.

_Maldición, ¿Ya es realmente la hora? _Elliot se removió inquieto, su respiración volviéndose algo trabajosa mientras se preocupaba. _Usualmente ella puede pasar semanas __haciéndolo__ bastante bien...pero últimamente __parece__ estar __haciéndose__ peor. _Hubo otro grito que rasgó la desolada noche, pero este fue ligeramente amortiguado y hubo sollozos ahogados siguiéndolo. Elliot dio un salto ante el horrible sonido.

_Está haciendo demasiado ruido,_ pensó con algo de pánico. _¡Si Yura le oye, querrá respuestas...!_

Xerxes estaba en su carro, insertando la llave en un candado por la ventana al lado de la puerta. "¿Lo has oído?" dijo mientras el candado hacia clic.

"¿Está Sharon fuera?" preguntó de vuelta mientras saltaba fuera de su carro. Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo hizo, se precipitó al suelo.

Xerxes se agachó para ayudarle a levantarse. "Las puntadas de tu tobillo no han sido apretadas", señaló.

"¡Haré que Gilbert lo arregle después! ¡Tengo que ir con Lacie!" Medio corriendo, medio cojeando a su carro, pasó por el de Vanessa y el de Cheshire en el camino. Su hermana le gritó con preocupación, pero él le ignoró, demasiado concentrado en llegar con su amiga.

Las puertas estaban abiertas, y Oz estaba dentro, acunándole contra su pecho. Ella estaba sollozando, arañando desesperadamente su espalda, haciendo violentos pliegues en su camisa. Sharon estaba sentada delante de ella, sus grandes ojos mirando la escena con lástima.

"¡Lacie!" le llamó, agazapándose cerca de Oz. Tocó su hombro, frotándolo con dulzura con el pulgar. "Por favor, está bien. Todos estamos aquí para ti ahora."

"¡Estoy hambrienta...tan hambrienta...!" declaró ella con voz ronca, lasciva por el deseo.

"Ten cuidado, Oz," le advirtió Sharon, acercándose. "Ella realmente podría devorarte."

El rubio sacudió la cabeza. "Eso lo sé."

Elliot sacudió a Lacie, tratando de despertarla para sentarse. Por lo menos ya no estaba gritando, pero su respiración era pesada y caliente. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y el sudor perlaba su piel. "Estás realmente mal," dijo Elliot con miedo. "¿Cómo te pusiste tan mal de repente? ¿Lo has estado retrasando?"

Lacie tosió un sollozo, machando su rostro con sudor y lagrimas. Su venda plateada tenía dos manchas oscuras cerca de las cuencas de sus ojos. "N-No quiero...¡No quiero herir a nadie...!" chilló, recogiendo algo del cabello rubio de Oz con su puño.

"¡No puedes esconderlo!" replicó Elliot. "No se supone que lo hagas. Está bien, somos familia, esto es lo que hacemos. Solo no lo combatas más."

"¡La quiero, la quiero...estoy tan hambrienta..._dámela_...!"

Elliot dirigió sus ojos azules hacia Sharon, quien ya estaba poniendo un cuchillo unas cuantas pulgadas por debajo de su codo. Hubo una mueca en su rostro mientras lo presionaba en su piel. La sangre comenzó a brotar y reunirse, rociándose en motas de rojo cada vez que ella lo presionaba más profundamente. Un repugnante chasquido resonó en el carro cuando ella traspasó su hueso, un pequeño gemido de dolor dejando sus labios. Cuando todo terminó, el vestido turquesa de Sharon estaba salpicado de sangre y su brazo cortado estaba tirado en el suelo.

"Rápido," dijo ella, sus palabras forzadas. "Dénselo mientras está fresco."

"Lacie," le llamó Oz, lentamente apartándola de él. "Vamos, la señorita Sharon te lo está entregando. Dijiste que estabas hambrienta, ¿Cierto?"

Lacie se alejó del rubio, cabello oscuro deslizándose sobre el suelo cuando ella giró la cabeza hacia donde Elliot sostenía el brazo cercenado de Sharon. El chico se lo entregó, ni siquiera estremeció cuando los dientes de Lacie empezaron a desgarrar la carne, manchando sus mejillas con sangre. El chapoteo de las venas y los músculos y la carne rasgada resonó en la noche, mezclándose con los sonidos ligeramente enloquecidos de placer, provenientes de Lacie mientras se atiborraba con la extremidad.

Sharon se levantó temblorosa, sosteniendo su apéndice sangrante. Cuando Elliot le devolvió la mirada, huesos se extendían y las venas se arrastraba junto con ellos. Músculo y carne siguieron después para que en pocos segundos, Sharon tenía un brazo nuevo, que se adjunta perfectamente como si nunca se lo había cortado en primer lugar.

Después de que Lacie se hubiera alimentado, dejando sólo huesos sangrientos, ella se alejó y se dejó caer cerca de la esquina de su carro como siempre hacía. Ahí estaba un gran objeto cubierto con una sábana de terciopelo púrpura contra el que se recargaba, sus brazos alrededor de ella. Oz y Elliot aprendieron a no hablar con ella durante ese período mientras su cuerpo temblaba. No importa cuántas veces lo hicieran, el asco y odio a sí misma nunca dejaban a Lacie.

_Incluso si no es su culpa, _pensó Elliot.

Algún tiempo después, se levantó y revolvió el cabello de Lacie como en una silenciosa despedida. Oz asintió hacia él, permaneciendo detrás mientras Elliot escoltaba a Sharon fuera del carro. No se sorprendió de encontrar allí Xerxes, haciendo girar su bastón ociosamente.

El rubio se acercó y agarró la mano de Sharon, justo la que le había vuelto a crecer. "Sharon, de verdad, muchas gracias. Tú...Tú siempre haces esto por ella, causándote dolor..."

"Hacemos lo que es necesario," dijo ella con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Sonrió entonces, alisando su vestido. "Aunque debo confesar, la limpieza no es algo que espero con interés. Además, supongo que ya estaba así desde el espectáculo."

"Lacie es nuestra hermana, así que...realmente apreció lo que haces por ella."

"Es natural que debamos unirnos con nuestra familia." Sharon hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse. "Buenas noches, Elliot. Xerxes," dijo al hombre de cabello blanco de pie allí.

"Mi lady," éste respondió con una sonrisa. Una vez que ella se halló fuera de su vista, se volvió hacia Elliot. "Entonces ¿Cuanto tiempo planeas tener a Sharon haciendo esto? Sabes muy bien que aunque Lacie no tiene control de esos instintos – en realidad, **porque **ella no puede controlarlos – ¿sabes lo malo que sería si desarrolla un gusto por la sangre de Sharon?"

"¡Lacie nunca–!" Se detuvo, bajando la voz y acercándose a Xerxes. "Ella nunca haría eso."

"Tú no lo sabes, porque no estaría dentro de su control. Todo lo que estoy tratando de decir es..." Él se apartó de la pared del carro, inclinándose sobre Elliot, su ojo rojo brillaba como una luna carmesí. "Que si alguna vez Lacie trata de dañar a Sharon, no dudaré en detenerla por todos los medios necesarios."

Elliot no necesitaba que le dijeran eso. Sabía que Xerxes se había unido al circo por su propia voluntad, con Sharon a su lado. Los dos vinieron juntos, y juntos tuvieron experiencias previas de las que él no sabía nada. Sobraba decir que él había cuidado mucho de ella.

"No tienes que preocuparte," susurró, mirando hacia atrás, a las barras de metal del carro de Lacie – su jaula. "Algo como eso, me _aseguraré _de que no suceda."

Pero todo lo que supo, fue que podría habérselo dicho al aire – en el momento en que se dio la vuelta, estaba mirando hacia paisaje oscuro del bosque, las sombras el único movimiento bajo la impasible luna.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (Hitsugi): **Maldito seas Vocaloid y tus pegajosas pero perturbadoras canciones... – tiene su música en reproducción aleatoria–

Y en consecuencia vemos a Lacie devorando carne como si fueran galletas. Y ¿Que es esto? ¡Incluí a Sharon después de todo, **Haunani**-chan! 8D. Originalmente se suponía que Alice ocuparía ese lugar, pero decidí cambiarlo. Hablando de eso, como no hice una lista de ellos y me han estado preguntando, aquí están los "fenómenos" y sus nombres artísticos:

Lacie ("Diva"), Vincent ("Deimos," y no, no me confundí con "Demios."), Gilbert ("Raven"), Elliot ("Humpty Dumpty"), Oz ("Harlequin/Arlequín"), Vanessa ("Black Widow/Viuda negra"), Xerxes ("Drosselmeyer"), Sharon ("Rose"), Cheshire (..."Cheshire Cat/Gato Cheshire"...), y Alice & Alyss ("Heart/Corazón" y "Spade/Espada," respectivamente).

Ellos aparecerán más el próximo capitulo. Así que ¿preguntas, comentarios, criticas? OwO. Si, incluí a Leo en el circo...OTL

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

Bien, creo que la nota de **Hitsugi** lo dice todo, así que simplemente les preguntaré esto: _¿Que tal el capitulo? _y _¿Me dejan un review? _xD.

Respecto a los nombres artísticos he decidido manejarlos todos en inglés con excepción del nombre de Oz. Me parece más apropiado llamarlo "Arlequín". Para mi suena mejor.

¿Que más? ¡Oh, si! Otra cosa que se me olvidaba, se me pasó decirles que el **Glen** de esta historia es **Oswald**, pero ya que **Hitsugi** empezó a escribir antes de revelarse su nombre en el manga quedó como Glen. Así que ya saben, si dice Glen es Oswald. ¿A que es genial? ; )

¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo~!

.

.

.


	6. Acto V: I'm Not Edible

¡Hola, queridos lectores~!

¿Qué tal su fin de semana? Espero que de las mil maravillas. Sé que debía haber publicado el miércoles pero, por una soberana idiotez, mi laptop fue confiscada y ¡Oh, tonta de mí!...no tenía más copias del capítulo salvo la que estaba en mi computadora. Así que finalmente no me quedó de otra más que esperar que todo se resolviera y pudiera recuperarla...*suspiro* ¡Pero en fin! Sé que este capítulo les va a encantar~ así que no los aburro con otras cosas.

Como siempre agradezco a los que leen, dejan reviews, favoritean y siguen la historia. ¡Mil gracias a todos! ¡**Azriel Rigel**, bienvenida!

Recuerden agregar a favoritos tanto esta traducción como la historia original y para los que se manejan bien con el inglés, ¿Qué tal se pasan por el profile de **Hitsugi Zirkus **y le dejan un comentario sobre su historia? Aquí les dejo los links:

**Fanfic:** ( /s/7416004/1/Clockwork-Circus )

**Autora:** ( /u/1412151/Hitsugi-Zirkus )

**To Hitsugi: **Really, I'll never stop to be amazed by the plot of your fic. Thanks, again, for allowing me to translate it. ; )

**Disclaimer: **Como ya he dicho, los encantadores personajes de **Pandora Hearts** son propiedad exclusiva de **Jun Mochizuki **y su sádica vena destroza corazones. La asombrosa historia pertenece a **Hitsugi Zirkus. **A mí solo me pertenece ésta traducción.

**Advertencias:**...gore, locura, lenguaje inapropiado y cosas oscuras…recuerden que esto es rated M...

Por cierto, falta _muy poco_ para el siguiente retrace... _lalalalala~_

* * *

**Acto V: I'm Not Edible [1]**

_(No soy comestible)_

_Todo a su alrededor eran colores – naranjas brillantes, amarillo como la luz del sol, azules de todos los matices y rojo destellando con alarma, como un parpadeante sol carmesí. Su pecho se sentía ligero, como si estuviera cayendo, o simplemente flotando inactivamente – y esto era bastante curioso, teniendo en cuenta que sus pies estaban firmemente plantados debajo de él._

_Por todas partes – a la distancia y tan cerca – se escuchaba el tic-tac de un reloj. Un clic y crac. Un tic y toc. Y allí, justo frente a él, caminaba una figura. Una espalda desnuda estaba mirando hacia él, pero Leo estaba seguro de que la figura era un chico. Podía distinguir tonos color carne y cabello claro, los movimientos de los músculos y escuchar los retumbantes latidos de un corazón, mezclándose con el tic-tac del reloj._

_Leo le miraba, vagamente consciente de lo que vendría después..._

_"¡La hora, ya es casi la hora! ¡Casi...tan poco tiempo!"_

_La voz no era masculina o femenina, sólo fugaces suspiros de frío llevando las palabras humanas. El péndulo osciló hacia abajo, frente a él, y el muchacho se había ido. Los 'tic' se hicieron más fuertes, sonando más como el crujir de un juguete roto mientras el péndulo continuaba oscilando, y por un breve momento, Leo pudo distinguir su propio reflejo...y luego el muchacho reapareció, más cerca a pesar de estar alejándose del pelinegro._

_"¡Cuenta las horas, desde este momento! ¡Por...porque es...casi la hora!"_

_La superficie reflejante del péndulo se detuvo justo delante de él, su propio rostro ensangrentado ahí, cabello oscuro envolviéndole y una venda sobre sus ojos manchada de rojo._

_"¿NO ESTÁS EMOCIONADO?" gritó su reflejo con una voz distorsionada que enviaba escalofríos a trepar por la piel de Leo. La voz se burló, implorándole entender: "¡Es casi la hora! ¡Tan cerca!"_

_Leo intentó de retroceder, pero sólo llegó a sujetar la pieza circular del péndulo entre sus manos, mirando su reflejo retorcido __–__ su sonrisa era demasiado amplia y su cuello demasiado largo..."¡LA HORA! ¡LA HORA! ¡TIENES TÚ LA HORA!" chilló su reflejo, una mano aproximándose, intentando alcanzarle..._

_"¡No!" gritó, mirando hacia otro lado, solo por un momento. Cuando volvió la mirada __– y era inevitable que lo hiciera – estaba mirando a un rostro nuevo. Leo sólo pudo considerar un momento si esta cara pertenecía al mismo chico de antes cuando le gritó a la sangre, la carne podrida y el rostro desgarrado...los ojos...¡Los ojos...!_

Una bocanada de aire se precipitó a sus pulmones con un jadeo cuando los ojos de Leo se abrieron. La sangre subió a sus mejillas, el sudor haciendo que su cabello y camiseta se adhirieran a su cara y piel. Al mismo tiempo, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, supo que había estado soñando, y que estaba a salvo en su habitación en la mansión Baskerville.

_Estaba soñando. Es sólo ese sueño de nuevo..._

Suspiró, presionando el final de su palma contra su frente. Debía haber algún significado detrás de él..._¿Por qué otra cosa esto podría seguir ocurriendo?_ En la oscuridad, su memoria proyectaba la imagen de la cara ensangrentada en el péndulo, un chico sonriendo cruelmente a través de su tormento.

_Si sólo pudiera recordar el rostro de ese chico...Podría ser alguien a quien conozco, o alguien a quién conoceré en el futuro. Cualquiera que sea el caso, eso podría ayudarme a descifrar el sueño. _Suspiró de nuevo y se sentó. Hoy era el día entonces, cuando se iría y escaparía con el circo.

_Pero primero un baño. Uno muy largo. Nada aclara mejor tu cabeza que intentar ahogarte._

* * *

Glen estaba andando por el pasillo al mismo tiempo que Leo se estaba dirigiendo abajo para el desayuno, Echo trotando a su lado. Al parecer, a la cabeza de los Baskerville le habían llegado las mortales vibras telepáticas de su hijo adoptivo después de todo, porque tan pronto como los tres habían vuelto de su misión, él echó un vistazo a Leo y dijo: "Me alegra que se estén tomando tan bien la noticia."

Por supuesto, pretendía ser por completo sarcástico. Pero Glen decía las cosas tan suavemente que todo lo que decía siempre sonaba serio.

"Buenos días," saludó el hombre pelinegro al menor, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

"Si," murmuró Leo de regreso, evitando sus ojos.

Desafortunadamente no era así simple. Glen atrapó su brazo mientras intentaba apresurar el paso, sus dedos cerrándose con fuerza sobre su hombro. "¿Espero que ya tengas tus cosas listas?" preguntó tenso.

"Algunas cosas." Leo se encogió de hombros. "Algunos libros, aunque dudo que pueda llegar a leer mucho. Yura dijo que nos prestaría algunas prendas para los vestuarios."

Glen asintió con aprobación, aflojando su agarre en el hombro de Leo, aunque sus ojos violetas brillaban igual de intensamente hacia él. "No me odias por esto, ¿O sí?" preguntó con una mirada dudosa, como si estuviera esperando que le gritara. "Todo es por la misión. No queremos que las Cannibal Marionettes asesinen más personas."

"No te preocupes, entiendo," admitió el chico pelinegro, abatido, mirado hacia abajo. "Las mataremos, y descubriremos su conexión con el circo, si es que existe."

Glen frunció el ceño, sus labios se abrieron como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. En su lugar, después de un breve silencio, dijo: "Tengan cuidado ustedes tres. Nunca se sabe lo que puedan encontrar. Las Cannibal Marionettes pueden ser más impredecibles de lo que piensan. Y confío en que no necesito recordarles lo peligroso que puede ser."

Leo realmente esbozó una sonrisa ante eso. "No, no lo necesitas." Al ver que estaba siendo despedido, siguió por el pasillo con Echo aferrándose a su muñeca. Esperó hasta que dieron la vuelta en una esquina para soltar un débil gruñido de dolor.

Echo le soltó, mirando a sabiendas de dónde le había tocado. "Sus muñecas todavía duelen," comentó ella, sus labios juntos en una fina línea.

Tirando de los puños de su camisa, reveló las encallecidas marcas rojas y manchas azul claro rodeándoles, enroscándose todo alrededor de sus muñecas. Leo las frotó con suavidad. "Está bien, Echo. La mayoría son costras ahora, así que no es nada que no pueda manejar." Bajó la mirada a sus heridas casi con reproche – uno pensaría que las células de demonio le darían una capacidad de curación sobrenatural o algo así...

Echo se acercó más a él, mirándole con sus grandes ojos del color de un océano abismal lleno de dudas. "Señor Leo, ¿Está bien que le pregunte algo?"

"Claro."

"Entonces, ¿Qué son las Cannibal Marionettes, el enemigo del que usted y los demás siempre hablan? Echo sabe que son malas y que deben ser eliminadas, pero nada más. Me gustaría saber."

Leo ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Comenzó a andar de nuevo por los pasillos mientras hablaba. "Bueno, ¿Sabes sobre los Crimson Fausts y cómo estos fueron creados como resultado de la Tragedia de Sablier?"

"Si, las células de demonio en nosotros..."

Él asintió y siguió explicando. "Al mismo tiempo que personas como nosotros fueron creadas, había cierto tipo de monstruos. Glen me dijo que durante su existencia, los demonios solo querían una cosa, y eso era la energía de la vida que, igualmente, almacena la energía de la muerte. Para la mayoría de las criaturas vivientes, la fuente de esta energía es el corazón. Cuando los demonios se soltaron durante la Tragedia, ellos destrozaron a las personas miembro por miembro, comiendo su carne y bebiéndose toda la sangre, todo en su búsqueda por obtener el corazón."

"¿El corazón hace algo en especial?" preguntó Echo, sus pasos suaves sobre la alfombra roja en el suelo.

"Otorga más poder a los demonios, por las energías de vida y muerte dentro del corazón, que pueden ser usadas para dominar magias de esos elementos." Se acercaban a una ventana ahora, y Leo suavemente apartó las cortinas, la luz de la mañana cayendo sobre él como una flama. La piel de Echo parecía como si estuviera brillando.

"Pero las pobres almas que los demonios dejan atrás, son abandonadas con casi nada. Los corazones tomados de ellos, estas personas vuelven a la vida usando lo último de la lánguida magia de muerte, y sus cuerpos se animan una vez más – como abominaciones. Y desarrollan los más bajos instintos de los demonios – el hambre de matar, el deseo de consumir corazones. Pero a diferencia de los demonios, ellos no pueden controlarse del todo, cazando seres humanos sin motivo.

"Y así es como obtuvieron su nombre, Cannibal Marionettes."

Echo le estaba mirando con ojos incrédulos, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Echo no puede imaginarse viviendo así, sin ningún corazón..."

"Si," concordó Leo tranquilamente, mirando hacia el bosque fuera de la mansión que aún estaba oscuro a pesar de la luz del sol. "Es tan inhumano...A propósito, Echo, nunca me dijiste si pasó algo cuando te pedí que vigilaras a las personas del circo."

"Si algo hubiese pasado, Echo lo habría informado de inmediato," señaló ella con tranquilidad. "No estuvieron haciendo mucho. El hombre de la muñeca comenzó a decir a la gente que era hora de irse a casa y después empezó a abrir las puertas de los carros. En cuanto a eso, nada. Ellos simplemente se quedaron dentro."

"Hmm, bueno, no se presentó nada," dijo Leo, pensativo. "A menos que no sea ninguno de los artistas, pero eso deja a Isla Yura...¿Tal vez haya algo en los carros?" Suspiró, tratando de no pensar demasiado. "Oh, bueno, supongo que eso sólo significa que debemos mantener una estrecha investigación sobre ellos una vez que nos unamos al circo..." Cerró las cortinas, y el pasillo fue envuelto una vez más por la oscuridad.

* * *

El sol de la tarde ya comenzaba a ocultarse cuando los tres Baskervilles arribaron una vez más al claro del bosque, la luz del sol habiendo hecho más fácil navegar por el bosque en esta ocasión. A escasa distancia, grande y amarilla como el sol, estaba la carpa principal, sus pliegues ondeando en la fría brisa. Los vagones aún estaban en su sitio, pero no todos los artistas estaban dentro. Cuando Leo y las chicas se acercaron, vieron a unos pocos caminar por los alrededores, ocupándose de sus propios negocios, como si estuvieran en un ambiente normal.

Pero al menos uno de ellos pareció notarlos.

"Oh, son _ustedes _tres – los nuevos ¿Verdad?" Hubo el sonido de hojas crujiendo cuando una mujer joven, más alta que cualquier otra persona que Leo hubiese visto en su vida, se acercó a ellos. Ella era tan alta que habían tenido que estirar sus cuellos cuanto más ella se acercaba, lo que sólo le tomó cinco zancadas de sus largas, largas piernas. Manos enfrentándose en sus caderas mientras decía, "Yo soy Vanessa. Quizá deban saberlo, aunque dudo que alguna vez hable mucho con ustedes."

"Gracias por darnos la bienvenida," Leo respondió, dudoso. Lily ya estaba ansiosa por exclamar lo obvio, y él le palmeó la cabeza para hacerla callar por más tiempo.

Vanessa alisó su falda sobre sus muslos – en cualquier otra chica, la falda podría haber sido demasiado larga, pero en ella, ésta apenas llegaba a sus rodillas. "Si estaban esperando al Señor Yura, tendrán que aguardar. Le gusta salir a aventurarse durante el día, dejándome a mí, a Sharon y a Gilbert a cargo la mayoría del tiempo."

"¿Nos ayudarías a orientarnos, entonces?" preguntó el pelinegro. "Nos gustaría instalarnos tan pronto como sea posible, antes de que tengamos que hacer el espectáculo de esta noche."

_"¿Esta noche?" _Vanessa levantó un dedo y lo agitó. "Aún no está decidido si ustedes tienen incluso algún talento. No crean que todos se afilian para actuar con nosotros inmediatamente – tal vez somos fenómenos, pero nos gusta mantener la dignidad que tenemos."

Leo levantó sus manos inocentemente. "Lo siento, Lo siento. No quería ofenderle, señorita Vanessa."

Alzando una divertida ceja oscura, ella dijo: "Bien primero, salgamos de aquí. No quiero que se rompan el cuello ya, solo por verme." Se dio la vuelta, haciéndoles señas para que la siguieran. "Ese inútil de Gilbert tiene que estar en alguna parte del carro de Oz – él es a quien llamamos 'Raven', por las alas negras en su espalda. Pero dejemos los nombres para después. Pueden molestar a Gilbert con esas cosas."

Los cuatro comenzaron su larga caminata hacia el tren de oxidados vagones color caramelo, los Baskervilles teniendo que correr a toda velocidad para mantener el ritmo de las largas zancadas de Vanessa. Ella se volvía a mirarlos de vez en cuando con distraídos ojos azules. Cada vez que captaba el matiz cobalto de sus ojos mirando hacia ellos, Leo no podía evitar pensar en Elliot. Ambas miradas – tan desafiantes; tan inflexibles...

Vanessa fue, naturalmente, la primera en llegar al vagón color verde y abrió la puerta a un costado de éste. "Pensé que te encontraría aquí, Gilbert," dijo ella con desaprobación a la persona dentro del carro. "¡Y Vincent, ya madura! ¡Deja de colgarte tanto de él!"

"Ah, Vanessa, tan ruidosa como siempre. Yo habría pensado que simpatizarías con alguien que se preocupa por su hermano..."

"¡Cierra la boca!"

Cuando Leo, Echo y Lily finalmente la alcanzaron, el pelinegro se asomó a través de la ventana de barrotes de hierro. En el interior estaban un chico rubio que lucía más o menos de la edad de Leo, usando una camisa de rombos y una máscara blanca sobre la mitad derecha de su rostro. También estaban dos hombres adultos, a quienes Leo reconoció como 'Raven' y 'Deimos' de la noche anterior, por lo que dedujo rápidamente que ellos debían ser Gilbert y Vincent. Ambos usaban camisas negras con enormes agujeros raídos en la parte posterior, y esto hacía a las alas en su espalda, asomar torpemente detrás de ellos. Los tres estaban sentados en el piso, Gilbert frente al chico, quizá Oz, y Vincent descansando sus brazos lánguidamente sobre los hombros de Gilbert.

Oz fue el primero en reaccionar. "Oye, Vanny, ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"¡Creo haberte dicho que no me gusta que me dirijas la palabra, Oz!" gruño Vanessa. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar más o menos a la altura del chico rubio, pero Leo se dio cuenta que ella apenas alcanzaba sus hombros.

"Yo creí que era más fácil solo ser amigos~," canturreó Oz, desparramándose en el suelo. "Quiero decir, incluso _Elliot _me habla. Eso es como un sello oficial de aprobación para ti."

"Eso es diferente, es Elly – mi pequeño hermano no conoce nada mejor," sostuvo Vanessa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Con un resoplido, dijo: "De cualquier manera, estos tres se unen al circo. Quiero que Gilbert les dé un recorrido y los ponga al tanto."

Los ojos de los tres artistas se ampliaron y examinaron a los Baskervilles con resuelta atención. Oz en realidad salió disparado del carro para ir hacia ellos. "¿De verdad, algunos nuevos?" Se inclinó, golpeando su barbilla, pensativo.

"Yo no veo nada malo en ellos" comentó Vincent, jugando con las vendas atadas alrededor de su frente. Gilbert golpeó sus manos y alisó sobre las vendas.

Oz frunció los labios, tomando especial cuidado en que ellos notaran su escrutadora mirada. "Por una vez tengo que coincidir contigo, Vince. Díganme," dijo él, enderezándose, "¿Cuáles son sus infortunios?"

"¿Infortunios?" preguntó Lily, inclinando la cabeza inquisitivamente. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Ya sabes, el por qué estás aquí – tu infortunio. Es lo que hace que todos te odien." Una mirada oscura cruzó momentáneamente los rostros de sus compañeros mientras lo decía, cada uno apartó la mirada, pero Oz permanecía impávido. "La parte de ti de la que deseas deshacerte, que hace que las personas se rían de ti."

"No comprendo."

Oz señaló el interior del carro. "Como Gilbert y Vincent con sus alas. Como la altura de Vanessa. Como mi rostro," dijo él, sacándose la máscara. La piel debajo de ella era más oscura y con cicatrices, arrugada y se veía como si la carne hubiese sido derretida. Lily jadeó, aferrándose a la manga de Leo. Oz sonrió secamente y colocó la máscara en su sitio. "...Ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes."

Lily le miró un momento, considerándolo, luego apartó su cabello claro para revelar las marcas rojas cubriendo su rostro. "Tengo esto. Ésta es la razón por la que mamá supo que no me quería."

Leo vio los ojos verdes de Oz suavizarse mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de ella. "Buen vistazo a eso. Somos parecidos."

Lily sonrió, colocando sus manos tras su espalda. Leo casi se aventuró a asegurar que ella nunca había estado así de feliz desde la primera vez que llegó a vivir con los Baskervilles.

* * *

"Echo y yo tenemos un tipo diferente de...anormalidad," dijo Leo a Gilbert algunos minutos más tarde mientras se dirigían a la carpa principal. "Somos un poco más parecidos a Xerxes Break. Podemos hacer cosas. Por ese lado, Lily también puede."

Gilbert era un hombre alto, posiblemente el más alto después de Vanessa, aunque no anormalmente así. Sus alas negras casi colgaban fuera de su espalda, y a través de los orificios de la camisa, Leo veía las furiosas marcas rojas alrededor de sus bases. Él tenía ojos de un dorado líquido que gentilmente se dirigían hacia Leo. "¿Te refieres a que puedes manipular cosas, también?"

"No, nada de eso," dijo Lily, saltando al lado de Leo.

"¿El señor Yura nunca les mencionó nada sobre nosotros?" preguntó él.

Antes de irse, Vincent y Vanessa decidieron quedarse, dejando únicamente a Oz caminar detrás de Gilbert con los brazos doblados tras de su cabeza. "Quizá una cosa o dos," dijo el rubio con un encogimiento de hombros. "Pero no es como si les viésemos nosotros mismos. El señor Yura no es alguien de presentaciones, él solo arroja a los nuevo dentro."

"Entonces ¿Cómo probaremos que podemos actuar?"

"Eso," comenzó Gilbert mientras jalaba una de las pesadas solapas de la carpa, "es para lo que estamos aquí."

La carpa lucía aún más grande ahora que no había personas tomando los asientos de las gradas. El centro de la pista era el único lugar ocupado, con algunas figuras en su interior. Había algunas cosas instaladas como espejos y grandes tablones de madera con blancos pintados en ellos, y algunos objetos al azar sobre el suelo como cuchillos y rebanadas de fruta. Las figuras, que Leo reconoció como los otros artistas cuando se acercaron, estaban sentados sobre la plataforma roja, conversando y comiendo entre ellos.

"Aquí es donde venimos a practicar juntos. Algunos de nuestros actos requieren más espacio del que tenemos en nuestros vagones," explicó Gilbert.

Oz se cruzó de brazos mientras inflaba su pecho. "Si, tienes razón, esto es para nuestra _práctica_..." elevó el volumen de su voz mientras caminaba pisando fuerte hacia los artistas en la plataforma. "¡Así que no sé por qué estas personas solo están sentadas sin hacer nada!"

Una chica sentada muy cerca de otra gritó de regreso, "¡Cállate, Oz, tú no me dices que hacer!"

"¡Aún ni siquiera te he dicho que hagas _algo_, Alice!" replicó él, su compostura flaqueando ligeramente. Para Leo, lucía como si los dos tuviesen ese tipo de comunicación a menudo.

Pero entonces vio que la chica se puso de pie, y que la otra chica que pensó, se había sentado muy cerca de ella, estaba de hecho _adherida _a Alice. Ellas estaban empaquetadas en el mismo vestido, aunque éste estaba dividido por la mitad para tener dos diferentes estampados y colores. Alice era la chica de largo cabello castaño y su lado del vestido era rojo con corazones blancos salpicándolo. Desde aproximadamente el final de su hombro, estaba una mancha de descoloridas cicatrices, y luego piel más pálida comenzaba, donde la otra chica, con una cascada de cabellera blanca como la nieve, estaba adherida a ella; su mitad del vestido blanco con _picas_ _negras _**[2]**. Alice tenía el brazo izquierdo y la otra chica el derecho, dos pares de piernas unidas – dos chicas puestas juntas.

"¡Estabas_ a punto _de decirme algo!" gritó Alice, poniendo su mano sobre su cadera.

Su otra cabeza suspiró. "Alice, desearía que no te pusieras de pie tan abruptamente. Por favor, date cuenta de que eso me marea."

"¡No te pongas en mi contra también!"

Detrás de él, Gilbert suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. "Vamos, chicos, solo faltan algunas horas para la siguiente función, no discutan tanto," dijo él con cansancio. Se volvió hacia los tres Baskervilles y señaló a cada uno de los artistas. "Esas dos son Alice y Alyss."

"¿Alice?" intentó Echo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"¿Si?" respondieron ambas chicas al unísono.

Dejándolas de lado, Gilbert continuó: "El niño de ahí es Philippe. Y el que tiene...orejas de gato...es Cheshire. Esperen, ¿Dónde está Elliot? Podría haber jurado que lo vi entrar aquí..."

"Trata de mirar hacia arriba de vez en cuando, tú molesto idiota."

Leo alzó la mirada, sobresaltado cuando vio a Elliot allí, sobre la cuerda floja instalada a unos treinta pies por encima de ellos, colgando boca abajo con los brazos cruzados. Había un molesto ceño fruncido en su rostro, pero entonces sus ojos azules se aventuraron hacia donde estaban los Baskervilles tras de Gilbert, y parpadeó sorprendido. "Hey...son ustedes chicos..."

"¡Hola Elliot!" le llamó Lily, agitando sus manos enérgicamente.

El rubio se curvó hacia atrás sobre la cuerda. Antes de que Leo pudiera incluso reaccionar, se arrojó al suelo, aterrizando al lado de la plataforma. Los otros artistas no parecieron del todo preocupados, y Leo sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas cuando Echo y Lily le sujetaron los brazos en advertencia.

Elliot se puso de pie, luciendo imperturbable cuando se sacudió el polvo y trabajó las torceduras de vuelta a sus articulaciones. Se detuvo entonces, mirando a su muñeca. "Mierda, el hilo se rompió", dijo con desaprobación, acunando su muñeca contra él. "¿Puedes arreglarlo, Gilbert?"

El hombre de cabello oscuro suspiró impaciente. "Elliot, no puedes seguir rompiéndote así, ¿De acuerdo? Sharon no va a estar feliz si sigo usando todo el hilo."

"No es como si fuera suyo en primer lugar," argumentó Elliot despreocupadamente, agitando lánguidamente su muñeca. Probablemente sintiendo la mirada que Leo le estaba dando, bajó su mano y se dirigió a los Baskervilles. Había una pequeña y divertida sonrisa en su rostro cuando dijo: "Hn, entonces supongo que nos encontramos de nuevo."

"Honestamente, no creí que sería así," admitió Leo, colocando una mano sobre su avergonzado rostro.

Oz se inclinó sobre Gilbert, mirando hacia arriba al hombre alado. "Al parecer ellos ya se conocían," dijo arqueando una ceja. Aplaudió y froto sus manos diabólicamente. "¡Muy bien, entonces eso significa que podemos saltarnos las formalidades!"

Elliot miró al rubio enmascarado. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿No estabas escuchando después de _todo~, _Elly?" preguntó Oz dulcemente. Ignorando la mirada furibunda y la lluvia de insultos, explicó, "Ellos se unen al circo."

Eso hizo que Elliot se detuviera en seco. Volvió la mirada hacia ellos, fijándose en Lily, luego en Echo, antes de detenerse un rato en Leo. Luego sonrió, con una expresión de incredulidad brillando en sus ojos. Con una ceja levantada, dijo: "¿En verdad, es así? En ese caso, vamos a ver lo que tienes, Leo Baskerville."

Echo fue la primera por sugerencia de Oz, y fue una gran coincidencia que él considerara sus habilidades con su guadaña muy similares al lanzamiento de dagas que era parte del acto del rubio. Gilbert concordó, pensando que ella lo haría bien como compañera de Oz. Cuando el chico enmascarado llegó con ella y elogió su habilidad con las cadenas y las dagas, Leo creyó haber visto un rastro de rosa en sus mejillas.

Lily fue la siguiente. Su guadaña, _Bandersnatch_, era más pequeña que _Jabberwocky _pero también se dividía en dos como la guadaña de Echo, _Duldum._**[3]**Éstas estaban conectadas al final por cadenas y cada parte tenía dos hojas en vez de una, brotando de Bandersnatch como colmillos. A pesar de que su guadaña era más pequeña, sus hojas parecían rebanar y manipular el aire en sí mismo, impulsando el viento cada vez que ella lo deseaba e incluso rebotando a Philippe en el aire por algunos segundos.

Y Leo fue el último. Solo Elliot reconoció a Jabberwocky cuando él invocó su guadaña. Y cuando Leo se desprendió del suelo para elevarse en el aire, podría jurar que sintió los ojos de Elliot sobre él todo el tiempo.

Oz estaba casi encima de él cuando volvió a bajar a tierra. "¡Leo, eso fue algo que nunca he visto antes! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo puede cualquiera de ustedes hacerlo?" demandó él, mirando a cada uno de los tres Baskervilles.

Enviando a Jabberwocky lejos, Leo se encogió de hombros. "Te dije que somos como Xerxes Break."

"Supongo que lo son," dijo Gilbert, los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro.

"Y Break es parte del circo," dijo Alyss con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Lo que probablemente solo significa una cosa," siguió Alice a regañadientes, mirando hacia otro lado con un pequeño puchero.

Lily saltó con las manos cubriendo su boca. "¡¿Podemos unirnos ahora?!" inquirió.

Gilbert parecía a punto de hablar, pero Oz le interrumpió, agitando un solo dedo.

"Nop, aún no. Aún hay una cosa importante que ustedes chicos, deben ganarse antes de poder hacerlo," informó. Con una sonrisa, dijo, "¡Ustedes aún necesitan sus nombres artísticos! ¡Y ya que el Señor Yura no está aquí, supongo que nosotros tenemos que dárselos~!"

Leo intentó sonreír, empujando sus gafas hacia arriba. "¿Son necesarios?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo son!" dijo Philippe.

"Ahora bien..." Oz dio un paso más cerca de Echo, los labios fruncidos en una expresión pensativa. "Ya que eres mi compañera, quiero darte tu nombre. Y tú serás..._¡Estrella! _**[4] **Porque tu cabello es tan brillante como la luz de las estrellas. ¿Qué te parece~?" preguntó él, inclinándose cerca y enredando un dedo entre sus cabellos plateados. "¿Quieres ser mi pequeña estrella–? ¡AUCH!"

"¿Puedes dejar de ser un idiota y continuar?" gruñó Gilbert, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia el rubio mientras retiraba su puño de la parte superior de su cabeza.

Las mejillas de Echo se habían teñido de rosa otra vez cuando Oz se apartó con un puchero. "A Echo...le gustaría mucho ese nombre," concordó tranquilamente, bajando la mirada. Leo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante su adorable reacción.

Gilbert miró al pequeño niño sentado en el suelo. "Philippe, ya que Lily está más cerca de tu edad, ¿Quieres escoger su nombre?"

"¿Eso está bien?" le preguntó a la joven Baskerville, quien asintió alentadoramente. Él se mordió el labio, pensando. "Bueno, entonces serás _Talon,_**[5]** porque me hiciste volar como un pájaro, y tus cuchillas parecen garras." Se sonrojó de un intenso carmesí entonces, los ojos muy abiertos con alarma. "¿Está bien? ¡Lo-lo cambiaré si lo odias–!" Philippe se detuvo ante la vista de los amplios y felices ojos de Lily.

"¡Ese es el mejor nombre del mundo!" declaró ella felizmente, tacleando a Philippe al suelo.

Después de que Lily se hubiera calmado a un nivel aceptable, Gilbert se volvió hacia Elliot. "Ustedes dos parecen conocerse ya," dijo, mirando a Leo. "¿Quieres ser el que le dé su nombre?"

"¿Eh?" dijo Elliot, dudoso.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa pícara. "Llámalo S_haggy Eyes,_"**[6]** sugirió, mirando significativamente el cabello de Leo y sus gafas.

"No vamos a llamarle así. Yo decidiré," dijo Elliot cuando Leo, a la defensiva, empujo sus gafas hacia arriba. Mientras Alice se quejaba en voz baja, Elliot se volvió hacia el pelinegro con una expresión contemplativa. "Tu nombre puede ser..._Requiem._"**[7]** Sus ojos viajaron a una de las manos de Leo colgando a su lado. "No puedes tener dedos como esos y decirme que no has tocado el piano al menos una vez."

Oz miró a Elliot críticamente. "...Ese es una porquería de nombre."

"¡Cállate, enano, soy yo quien decide! Y como si pudieras decir algo, _Arlequín._"

"¡Como si _tú _pudieras decir algo, _Humpty Dumpty, _tú insensible idiota!"

Mirando hacia sus manos mientras los otros dos discutían, Leo dijo de pronto, "De acuerdo."

Ambos rubios dejaron su discusión para mirarlo. "¿Qué?"

Él se encogió de hombros, extendiendo sus manos y estirando sus dedos. "Me gusta el nombre, y es sólo uno artístico después de todo. Además," sonrió suavemente a Elliot, "tienes razón acerca de que toco el piano."

Elliot intercambió una mirada con Oz y los dos gradualmente se calmaron, a pesar de que aún se dirigían silenciosas miradas el uno al otro. Elliot fue el primero en romper el silencio cuando lanzó una mirada de satisfacción a Leo, cruzando los brazos triunfante. "Bien. Así que si no tienen nada más que decir, así es entonces."

Leo y Echo negaron con la cabeza, y Lily sonrió alegre hacia los artistas. "¿Entonces ya está hecho?" preguntó ella con impaciencia.

Alyss le sonrió. "Si, están dentro."

Oz asintió de acuerdo, extendiendo sus brazos. "¡Mis amigos – Estrella, Requiem y Talon – les damos oficialmente la bienvenida al Clockwork Circus!"

* * *

Para la hora que Isla Yura regresó al circo, alrededor de dos horas después de que los nuevos integrantes llegaran, ya era tiempo de prepararse para la función. Los artistas ya iban de izquierda a derecha para tener listos sus accesorios y colocarse sus trajes. El maestro de ceremonias les explicó que, ya que era su primer día, debían permanecer sentados hasta que hubiesen conseguido práctica. Siendo así, Lily desapareció para ayudar a Philippe y Echo estaba sentada tranquilamente sobre el pasto mientras Leo permaneció de pie allí, con cierta torpeza al tanto se limitaba a observar el revuelo de todos al respecto.

Como mínimo estaba cerca de abrir su libro cuando Elliot se acercó, una expresión de desaprobación en su rostro. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo allí, solo holgazaneando?"

"¿Qué crees que puedo hacer posiblemente?" inquirió Leo, que sabía que los requerimientos físicos para cualquier cosa eran una dificultad para él. "Además, no te veo haciendo nada útil."

"Yo iba a la tienda de Sharon para obtener mi maquillaje."

"Como dije, nada _útil_."

Las mejillas de Elliot se tornaron rosadas mientras fruncía el ceño. "Mira, soy un chico respetable – ¿Crees que quiero esas cosas en mí?" preguntó.

"El labial que traías ayer era bueno. Pero te sugeriría que usaras un tono más claro si quieres que haga juego con tus ojos." Había una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo decía. Sentía como si simplemente estuviese bien bromear con el rubio de esa forma – era divertido, con esa personalidad, era como si Elliot estuviera rogando por ello.

El artista circense sonrió sombríamente, alzando un puño. "Suficiente de condescendencias."

Ante esto, Leo inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad, presionando un dedo contra su barbilla con asombro. "No estoy haciendo eso. Es justo ser honesto, ¿no? ¿A menos que tengas un problema con ello?"

Elliot abrió la boca, luego frunció el ceño de nuevo, antes de alejarse. "Ah, no tengo tiempo para ti. La gente llegará pronto – Debo estar listo."

Ante la retirada, Leo gritó: "¡De verdad espero que luzca muy guapo esta noche, Señor Elliot!" El rubio se congeló y por un instante pareció que replicaría, pero solo llegó a agitar los brazos y exclamar frustrado. Leo se lo tomó como una victoria personal.

"Vaya, vaya, mantenga ese nivel de burlas y pronto será mi rival, _Señor Requiem_." Xerxes estaba sentado sobre el pasto al lado de Echo, una paleta entre sus labios y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Echo ni siquiera se sorprendió por su aparición.

"¿Estarás en el show también, Xerxes Break?"

"No aún, pero estaré con ustedes tres mañana. Así que estoy disfrutando de mi libertad mientras puedo~" Se recostó sobre la hierba, Echo siguió sus movimientos sin decir una palabra cuando él golpeó el espacio a su lado. Su único ojo, asomándose entre su flequillo, miró a Leo. "Entonces, ¿cómo diría usted que están disfrutando de esto?"

Leo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, mirando hacia donde los artistas estaban desapareciendo en el interior de sus carros para ponerse sus disfraces. "A Lily en realidad le gusta. Creo que para ella, esto es como un extraño sueño hecho realidad."

"Los niños tienen ese tipo de mentalidad," explicó Xerxes, abrazando a Emily contra su pecho. Miró a la chica de cabello plateado tumbada junto a él. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Echo no dijo nada, únicamente levantó su mirada perdida hacia el cielo de la tarde como si no pudiese siquiera verlo. Sus manos cruzadas educadamente sobre su pelvis, ella parecía una joven preparándose para la tumba. Ella parpadeó una vez para probar que prestaba atención, pero esa fue toda la respuesta que Xerxes recibido. Él no pareció muy preocupado por ello, únicamente volviendo su atención de nuevo hacia Leo.

Éste se encogió de hombros "Es ciertamente interesante, debo concederle eso," admitió Leo, empujando sus gafas.

Ante ésta declaración, la sonrisa en el rostro de Xerxes se amplió. "Estás muy en lo cierto al respecto, por supuesto," dijo, sacando la paleta de su boca. Su ojo la estudió cuidadosamente con diversión. "Y solo seguirá haciéndose, oh, muy interesante~" prometió con una mueca tortuosa.

* * *

Cuando la noche finalmente llegó y el flujo de persona decayó eventualmente, Leo y Echo se adentraron a la carpa principal usando la entrada destinada a los artistas. Si bien era verdad que ellos no estarían en ninguno de los actos de esa noche y ya habían visto el circo una vez, el Señor Yura aún les invitó a ver las actuaciones. Lily se había ido todo el tiempo, merodeando y ayudando cada vez que podía – Leo solo pensaba que eso demostraba lo mucho que la joven Baskerville disfrutaba la experiencia de ser parte del circo.

_Esto es mil veces mejor que su recuerdo de la demostración pública después del espectáculo_, pensó Leo, recordando la expresión asustada que Lily tenía la noche anterior.

"¿Ajustándose bien?" llegó la voz de Isla Yura mientras se colocaba a su lado. Había regresado de su excursión hace una hora, y ahora estaba vestido con su uniforme de maestro de ceremonias con la misma sonrisa segura en su rostro. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Echo, sonriendo hacia ella. "Lamento que no pudiéramos ponerlos en el espectáculo inmediatamente."

"Está bien," dijo Leo, colocándose un mecho de cabello tras de la oreja. Tomó la mano de Echo, pretendiendo que querían estar más cerca, logrando sacarla del agarre del maestro de ceremonias. "Además, nos ayuda a ver la mecánica de todo otra vez. Gilbert ya nos ha dado nuestros actos y un lugar para quedarnos."

"¡Maravilloso, ya están todos instalados entonces!" dijo Yura emocionado, juntando sus manos. Las solapas de la entrada secreta se apartaron y la cabeza de Gilbert se asomó.

"Cuando esté listo, Señor Yura," dijo él con un brusco asentimiento. Leo notó que sus ojos estaban enterrados en el suelo, jamás encontrándose realmente con la mirada de Isla Yura.

_Qué curioso._

El maestro de ceremonias le despidió con la mano. "Si, si, estaré ahí inmediatamente. Estén listos. Y sobre todo, recuerden _sonreír_." Sin mirar la expresión dudosa en el rostro de Gilbert, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse al escenario central donde su plataforma le estaba esperando. "Espero que disfruten nuevamente del espectáculo," dijo a Echo y Leo antes de desaparecer.

La multitud se silenció justo como la noche anterior al sonido de la voz de Yura, pero Leo empezó a desconectarse, en su lugar recargándose contra una de las vigas de soporte de las gradas y deseando tener su libro de nuevo con él. El protagonista _justo _acababa de descubrir la ubicación del asesino de su amante...

"Bueno, por ahora esto va bastante bien, ¿Cierto, Echo?" peguntó a la chica de cabello plateado mientras los artistas comenzaban a pasar a su lado hacia la pista central. Oz agitó las manos enérgicamente hacia ellos cuando pasó, y Elliot miró a Leo por un momento antes de darse la vuelta cuando la voz de Isla Yura retumbó en el aire de nuevo. Al final de la fila Lily saltó y se reunió con sus compañeros, luciendo muy feliz.

Echo asintió, sus manos dobladas frente a ella. "Echo sabe que algo está mal, pero todavía no ha pasado nada," respondió tranquilamente.

"También tengo esa sensación. Es frustrante que no tengamos ninguna pista aún," suspiró el pelinegro. "Pero es un poco más difícil cuando ni siquiera ha habido un ataque ni nada hasta ahora. Me pregunto si Glen está empezando a perderse. Con él siempre ha sido acerca de CM's."

"¿Por qué al amo Glen le importan tanto?" preguntó Lily, dejándose caer en el suelo y mirando a Leo.

Leo consideró la pregunta antes de responder. "Creo que es porque él ya tiene experiencia con ellas. Él ayudó mucho en la recuperación después de la Tragedia. Quizá solamente siente que es su obligación. Eso es por lo que fundó Pendulum, supongo – para ayudarle en su objetivo de deshacerse de todas ellas."

En la pista central, el primer acto ya había empezado, y la multitud estaba mostrando estupendas reacciones. "Pero el amo Glen nunca pelea," señaló Lily ligeramente, escudriñando para coger fragmentos del espectáculo.

_Ah, así que incluso Lily puede verlo, _pensó él, sabiendo que esa misma observación había pasado por su cabeza numerosas veces. Después de algunos segundos sopesándolo, llegó a la misma conclusión de siempre. "Quizá ya no puede pelear más..." Se puso tenso entonces, levantando la cabeza.

Una pequeña conmoción se estaba suscitando a algunos metros de ellos, en la audiencia. Algunas personas se habían levantado y estaban alejándose de una mujer sola que estaba temblando violentamente, su cabello desordenado por los puños que se enredaban en él. El espectáculo se había ralentizado, y Cheshire dejó su acto para volver su atención a la conmoción. Sus orejas se replegaron y estaba siseando suavemente.

Una mirada a la mujer lanzó a Leo hacia adelante. "Algo está mal con ella," dijo a Lily y Echo. Ellas también se enderezaron, siguiendo al pelinegro mientras éste caminaba hasta el asiento. La mujer aún estaba temblando, murmurando frenéticamente algún tipo de palabrerías sin sentido, en el momento que Leo llegó a ella.

"_Madame_, ¿Puede decirme que pasa?" dijo él, extendiendo cuidadosamente una mano hacia ella.

"¡Trató de morder mi hombro!" exclamó otra mujer alarmada, su mano sobre el hombro agredido. "¿Qué demonios le pasa?"

La temblorosa dama elevó la cabeza, mirando directamente a Leo con ojos abismales, espesa saliva cayendo pesadamente de su boca, su lengua agitándose, probado el aire. "Tú lo tienes...Tú lo tienes..." declaró ella con voz ronca, alcanzándole. Antes de que Leo pudiese alejarse a tiempo, las uñas de la mujer se clavaron en su ropa, sujetándole con fuerza. "¡DÁMELO AHORA!"

Su chillido resonó en la silenciosa carpa, pero hubo un alboroto de gritos a su alrededor cuando la mujer apretó su mandíbula en el hombro derecho de Leo. Hubo un crujido suave mientras sus dientes se clavaban en su carne, pequeños charcos de sangre reuniéndose rápidamente.

"¡Señor Leo!" Exclamó Echo con horror. Ella invocó a Duldum al mismo tiempo que Leo trajo a Jabberwocky y empujó a la ofensiva mujer lejos de él. Ésta cayó de espaldas a las gradas, rechinando sus dientes chorreando de sangre.

"No hay duda, ella es una CM," dijo Leo, gruñendo cuando el aire frío golpeó la marca de la mordedura. No estaba sangrando abundantemente, pero lo suficiente para teñir su ropa y dejar un ligero aroma a sangre mezclándose con el aire mientras se limpiaba la herida. Sin vacilación, levantó Jabberwocky y le atravesó la garganta. La mujer balbuceó, todavía derramando fragmentos de palabras, rotas exclamaciones de violencia que hicieron que la gente alrededor de ellos se estremeciera con aversión y miedo.

Leo no tuvo tiempo de preguntar si estaban todos bien cuando otro grito rasgó el aire, otros dos siguiendo a éste.

"¡Hay más Leo!" chilló Lily, invocando a Bandersnatch.

Pensando rápido, el pelinegro ordenó: "Lily, ocúpate del que está cerca de la derecha. Echo–"

"Echo comprende," interrumpió ella, ya corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de Lily.

Asegurándose de que la Cannibal Marionette frente a él estuviese realmente muerta, puso la cuchilla de Jabberwocky sobre su cuello y le cortó la cabeza. Hubo gritos de horror a su alrededor cuando la sangre salpicó, pero él rápidamente lo ignoró mientras se dirigía a la tercera CM que apareció.

Echo no había llegado con la suya a tiempo y ahora estaba persiguiéndola mientras ésta corría a través de la audiencia y hasta la pista central, sus dagas manipuladas, volando. La gente estaba luchando por salir de sus asientos ahora, el pánico haciendo el aire vibrar con miedo. El objetivo de Leo había logrado coger a un hombre por el brazo con sus dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente para desgarrar la carne. El pelinegro saltó los escalones, balanceando a Jabberwocky en un arco para cortar su cabeza. La Cannibal Marionette se movió sin embargo, y sólo consiguió arrancar su brazo. Ésta aulló de dolor, liberando al hombre que estaba mordiendo y se alejó, gritando.

La CM era un niño que se veía solo un poco más grande que Lily, sus ojos castaños saliéndose de sus cuencas y la sangre tiñendo su boca. Más fluidos rojos se derramaban libremente de su brazo cortado, pero el chico enfocó su mirada en Leo y se abalanzó. Tropezó con los asientos más bajos cuando el pelinegro lo esquivó, salpicando sangre por todas partes. Leo giró rápidamente, llevándose a Jabberwocky consigo mientras deslizaba la hoja de la guadaña de nuevo en el aire.

Lo perdió nuevamente. Esta vez solo consiguió cortar la pierna de la CM desde la rodilla. Después de su anterior pérdida, que resultó en un miembro cortado, Leo lo encontró cómico. Rio. Era casi como si estuviera jugando con el chico, y el pensamiento inmediatamente le atrajo. Con una sonrisa un poco torcida y sus ojos brillando peligrosamente, cortó el otro brazo del retorcido monstruo mientras ésta chillaba con voz aguda. El sonido también era hilarante y Leo emitió una carcajada trastornada.

_"¡Tienes que controlar esas urgencias!" _La voz de Glen gritó en su oído, sujetándolo con fuerza y trayendo al pelinegro de vuelta a la realidad. Él vaciló, casi tambaleándose y perdiendo su dominio sobre Jabberwocky. La CM aún estaba aullando de dolor, la sangre obstruyendo su garganta mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, los nuevos muñones de sus extremidades sacudiéndose desesperadamente.

Leo amplió sus ojos ante su lamentable estado, difícilmente creyendo la tortura a la que estaba sometiendo al monstruo. Actuando antes de poder contradecirse a sí mismo, presionó la hoja contra la garganta teñida de rojo, listo para cortar su cabeza...

Los labios manchados de sangre se movieron, haciendo sonidos humanos, hablando palabras coherentes...

"A...quí...¿Por qué...m-me llevaste...? R...reloj...el Tic...tac...del reloj..." El siguiente sonido que rasgo a través de aquella boca fue un grito torturado, los ojos ardiendo con odio y hambre una vez más. Leo torció el gesto y cortó la cabeza del niño, la sangre manchando sus pantalones mientras le miraba de cerca. La cabeza colgó a un lado, cayendo por las escaleras de las gradas con golpes sordos. Leo la vio rodar con una expresión controlada.

_"Tienes que controlarte..."_

Aspiró, limpiándose la nariz y accidentalmente manchando su rostro de un ligero rojo. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta, el aroma metálico llenando sus sentidos mientras despedía a Jabberwocky. La conmoción dentro de la carpa había muerto un poco, pero el pánico aún era evidente. Vio que Lily y Echo se habían ocupado de sus Cannibal Marionettes también y ahora estaban caminando de regreso a él. Leo cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en el asiento debajo de él, sujetando su desordenado cabello.

Su saliva era muy espesa, y así eran las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por su rostro. Nunca pudo decir realmente que detestaba ser Crimson Faust, pero últimamente los instintos habían sido mucho más difíciles de controlar. Repentinamente sintió el peso de todas las muertes que había provocado, todas las historias que tuvo que inventar _con el fin_ de matar...aquella susurrante voz que le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, siempre haciéndolo sentir tan seguro...

"¿Señor Leo?" dijo Echo con cautela. Tocó gentilmente su brazo y él levantó la cabeza lentamente. Los ojos de Echo, tan profundos como el océano, le devolvieron la mirada. "Ya no hay más. Por ahora, todos están a salvo. Nadie fue asesinado."

"Algunos heridos, sin embargo," admitió Lily con una mirada sombría.

Leo solo asintió, tragando saliva. Casi lamiéndose los labios cuando probó la sangre en su lengua. En un intento por distraerse, puso más atención a Echo y Lily. Lily estaba más cubierta de sangre que la otra chica, casi la mitad de su rostro estaba teñido completamente de rojo, y goteaba en su cabello y la camisa. Las manos de Echo eran carmesíes.

Todos ellos cubiertos por fluidos de los monstruos.

Isla Yura estaba en el centro de la pista – no parecía haberse movido en todo ese tiempo, ahora que pensaba en ello – diciendo algo sobre como esperaba que la gente hubiese disfrutado de la actuación...

Suficientemente estúpido, las personas parecieron tranquilizarse por esto, y los gritos cesaron. Mientras Yura llamaba a los que habían sido heridos, Leo y las chicas regresaron al nivel del suelo. Philippe pasó a subir en ese momento y estaba bombardeando a Echo y Lily con preguntas sobre su bienestar. Elliot emergió entre la multitud y caminó hacia Leo, la chica con los ojos vendados de la noche anterior, sosteniendo su mano.

Sus glaciales ojos azules se ampliaron con incredulidad. "¿Qué pasó?" demandó sin aliento. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Leo apartó la mirada, frotándose la nuca. "Eran monstruos, así que teníamos que matarlos," explicó llanamente. "A menos que quisieras que gente inocente muriera."

"¡Por supuesto que no quiero eso! Pero ¿Qué hay de ustedes?" señaló Elliot, apuntando a la figura sangrienta de Leo. "Ustedes saben cómo pelear con esas...¡Lo que sea que son...! Ustedes usaron esas ¿Guadañas, creo que las llamaron? ¡Si, ustedes las usaron!"

Lacie – así es como recuerda que la llamó el rubio – tocó su hombro con suavidad. "Elliot, cálmate," dijo ella.

"Bueno, en realidad por eso es que estamos aquí," dijo Leo, intentando sonar desinteresado cuando respondió la pregunta. Pero Elliot sonaba preocupado, aunque ¿Cómo esperaba que él entendiera?

Los ojos de Elliot se estrecharon y el rubio se acercó para agarrar la camisa teñida de sangre de Leo, soltando la mano de Lacie. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" demandó, llevando su rostro cerca del suyo. "¿Por qué están aquí en realidad? Esas cosas nunca habían estado aquí antes de que ustedes llegaran. ¿Qué son, incluso, esas cosas?"

"Esas son demasiadas preguntas, la mayoría de las cuales no puedo responderte." Leo aún estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pero por supuesto el rubio no podía saberlo. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Elliot. "Pero nosotros no somos los malos aquí."

"Entonces, ¿Quién?"

Leo deseó saberlo. Su única esperanza era que no fuera el chico parado delante de él, el que conoció por tan poco tiempo.

Elliot le dejó ir. "Están ocultando algo, todos ustedes," dijo en un hilo de voz, tan bajo que solo Leo pudo escucharlo. Entonces sonrió, peligrosamente. "Y van a decírmelo todo. Eso, si quieren permanecer en el circo de una pieza."

"Eso suena mucho como una amenaza, Elliot," respondió el pelinegro igualmente en un hilo de voz, arqueando una ceja, divertido.

Una pequeña risa abandonó los labios del rubio, pero no había humor en ella.

"Eso es, porque _lo es_."

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

Aclaraciones:

**[1] **El título de este capítulo viene de la canción del mismo nombre que forma parte de la banda sonora del videojuego _'American McGee's Alice' _y que **Hitsugi **estuvo escuchando una y otra vez mientras lo escribía. Aquí les pongo el link por si quieren escucharla: _(youtube)/watch?v=Gsv5gcotj3w_

**[2] Picas: **También conocidas como **Espadas **en la_ baraja inglesa_.

**[3] **Como verán desde el primer capítulo del fic, **Hitsugi **usó los nombres de las respectivas cadenas de cada personaje para nombrar las guadañas ; )

**[4] **Originalmente, Oz usó esa misma palabra en español: _'Estrella'._

**[5] Talon:** Garra.

**[6]** **Shaggy eyes: **"Greñudo cuatro ojos". En las traducciones a inglés del manga, Alice suele referirse a Leo como "Shaggy eyes", así que yo tomé su variante, no tan literal, de las traducciones a español que es precisamente: 'Greñudo cuatro ojos'.

**[7] Requiem: **Canto fúnebre.

.

¡Yay~! ¡Me gustan los capítulos con acción! *da brinquitos* Y bien, ¿Qué opinan? ¡No puedo creer que Elliot amenazara a Leo! Pero fue intenso y me gustó xD...

Los miembros del _'Clockwork Circus'_ por fin han sido presentados y los apodos a nuestros tres Baskervilles ya están dados. Personalmente mi favorito es el de Leo. Llámenme rara pero la palabra "Requiem" siempre me ha gustado. *_Únanse al lado oscuro~ Muajajaja*_

El primer ataque de las CM's ha demostrado que Glen tiene razón así que…¿Ya van sospechando del responsable de las CM's? Recuerden que puede ser cualquiera…

Y ¿Quién será el chico en los sueños de Leo? ¿Teorías...?

.

.

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._


	7. Acto VI: Some of Them Want Be Abused

¡Sí! ¡Linchen a la bruja errática que no había publicado! ¡Por Esparta! (?) xD

Ok...Sí ya sé que ha pasado un mes y medio desde que actualice esta traducción y que soy la peor de todas las autoras que puedan encontrar en el fandom ¡Pero no me maten! He estado ocupada, primero la escuela, los finales de semestre y luego las vacaciones. Me ha parecido una eternidad desde la última vez que pude sentarme unos minutos a contemplar la lluvia con una taza de té...*suspira* Así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para tener esto listo ; )

¡Un millón de gracias a todos los que se dan tiempo para leer y seguir esta traducción!

**Fanfic:** ( /s/7416004/1/Clockwork-Circus )

**Autora:** ( /u/1412151/Hitsugi-Zirkus )

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán, los encantadores personajes de **Pandora Hearts** son propiedad exclusiva de **Jun Mochizuki **y su insaciable vena sádica. La asombrosa historia pertenece a **Hitsugi Zirkus. **A mí sólo me pertenece esta traducción.

**Advertencias: **Gore, locura, lenguaje inapropiado y cosas oscuras. Este capítulo contiene menciones de _abuso y violación_. Recuerden que esto es _rated M..._

* * *

**Acto VI: Some of Them Want Be Abused [1]**

(Algunos de ellos desean ser abusados)

Un dolor agudo le atravesó el cuerpo una y otra vez mientras su ahora ya limpia herida era cosida. Delante de él estaba una chica con cabello rubio rojizo, una cuidadosa mirada concentrada en sus ojos mientras trabajaba en él. Cuando terminó, ella cortó el hilo con sus dientes y con cautela palpó sus puntadas completas. "Ya está. Espero que no te duela demasiado."

"No, me siento bien," dijo Leo ofreciendo una sonrisa a Echo quien estaba de pie justo detrás de la chica. Su propia herida en la parte posterior de su muslo – aparentemente ella, también, había sido mordida – ya había sido atendida. La mordida que la Cannibal Marionette había dado a Leo antes no le había dolido en el momento, pero más tarde cuando el espectáculo circense había vuelto a la normalidad, pudo sentir el dolor en su hombro como si fuera reciente. Elliot había sido quien le sugirió que viera a Sharon, ya que ella no estaba en la función de esa noche como Gilbert – el único otro con experiencia médica.

"La hallarás en una pequeña tienda, afuera en la parte trasera," le había instruido Elliot, "probablemente con Xerxes."

Sharon era una chica con rostro amable y parecía ser más joven que él, incluso cuando ella decía estar en los veinte. Se había reído ante el silencio de Leo, diciendo que Xerxes no aparentaba su edad tampoco. Siendo honesto, Leo no sabía si creerle o no, pero se imaginó que en un circo de personas que no eran "fenómenos" promedio, todo era posible.

Ni Sharon ni Xerxes cuestionaron el por qué Leo, Echo y Lily habían ido detrás de las Cannibal Marionettes o por qué ellos convenientemente tenían armas para combatirlas. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Leo consideraba un alivio no hacer un lío solo para dar una respuesta – si ellos tuviesen intenciones siniestras, se imaginaba que les hubiesen preguntado. En cualquier caso, ambos artistas parecían ser únicos en su clase – aunque estuviesen en el circo, ellos estaban separados del resto de alguna forma...

Sharon palmeó de nuevo su herida antes de levantarse. "Solo unas pocas puntadas," dijo ella, colocando la aguja e hilo en una pequeña canasta de medicamentos. Tomó un pequeño pedazo de gaza como la que estaba en el muslo de Echo y la pegó sobre su hombro gentilmente. "Puedo haber sido peor para ambos, pero aun así, por favor tengan cuidado cuando realicen algún movimiento." Se aseguró de tener todas sus cosas y caminó hacia otra cama.

Leo asintió, también levantándose de la cama sobre la que estuvo sentado. Mientras abotonaba su camisa, examinó a los demás a su alrededor. La tienda donde encontró a Sharon y Xerxes era más pequeña que la de Isla Yura, y estaba ocupada por cinco angostas camas cubiertas con sabanas a rayas. Cada una de ellas siendo usada por aquellos que habían sido heridos durante el ataque de las CM's, su heridas casi tan graves como lo habían sido las de Leo y Echo. Una mujer no podía dejar de llorar y otro hombre estaba tratando de tranquilizarle.

"Esto causó demasiada agitación, ¿no es así?" señaló Xerxes mientras se acercaba a los dos Baskervilles. Había una lata de dulces en su mano y entregó uno a Echo y Leo, colocando después uno a su propia boca.

Leo hizo lo mismo, agradecido por el dulce sabor que desapareció el de la sangre en su lengua. "¿Esto no es malo?" preguntó él. "¿No tendrán que irse antes y cerrar el circo si ellos van y le dicen a otros sobre los monstruos?"

Xerxes enarcó una ceja y apartó la mirada hacia los demás espectadores-convertidos-en-pacientes. "Bueno, este es un espectáculo de fenómenos, señor Baskerville. ¿Cómo podrían no esperar un horror o dos? Además, si se comienza a propagar algún rumor, difícilmente sería la primera vez." sonrió entonces, palmeando la cabeza de Leo.

"Ustedes necesitan cuidarse mejor," dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre la cabeza de Echo. Ella lo apartó. "Las criaturas parecen haberse ido ahora, y a ustedes no les gustará ser tomados con la guardia baja." Se alejó entonces, sacudiendo rítmicamente sus caramelos y ofreciendo algunos a los pacientes.

"Es extraño," comentó Echo, siguiendo a Leo fuera de la tienda. "¿El señor Leo piensa que quizá sea sospechoso?"

El pelinegro saboreó su caramelo, pensativo. "Pensé lo mismo, siempre dice cosas tan enigmáticamente, y estoy seguro de que sabe algo. Pero si es así, ¿Tiene que decirlo de forma que parece como si estuviera animándonos?"

Se detuvo a medio camino para mirar a la gran carpa que se cernía sobre ellos. "Por lo menos, la aparición de esas Cannibal Marionettes justo cuando estábamos a punto de comenzar la investigación significa que Glen tenía razón."

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Echo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"Que hay algo malo con este circo."

* * *

Cuando Leo se encontró solo después de la función, fue a la sección de los bosques detrás de la carpa del circo e invocó a Jabberwocky.

"Necesito que tomes una forma provisional para mí," le pidió a su guadaña. La extendió tan larga era y vio como una ráfaga de luz purpura oscuro era emitida por el arma, retorciéndose y encogiendo su forma. Cuando la transformación estuvo hecha, un cuervo con misteriosos ojos insectoides se encaramó en su mano, arrastrando sus garras.

Leo asintió con aprobación. Solo había intentado unas cuantas veces antes cambiar la forma de Jabberwocky, pero nunca lo hacía a menudo debido a la concentración mágica que requería. Entre los Baskerville, sólo sabía que él, Lily, y Doug podían hacerlo.

"Observaste como yo lo hice" dijo él, "porque nosotros estamos conectados, donde mis ojos son los suyos. Así que quiero que tomes esa información y se la des a Glen, ¿De acuerdo? Querrá saber al respecto." Agitó su mano para incitar a Jabberwocky a volar y le vio desaparecer entre las sombras de los árboles. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que su guadaña estaba a una distancia considerable se dirigió de vuelta al claro. No estaba completamente seguro de por qué tenía que enviar de vuelta un informe en primer lugar, pero Glen había solicitado actualizaciones, sean grandes o no.

_Realmente está en este caso, ¿Hmm?_ El aire fresco que había sido disuadido por el espeso bosque ahora le golpeó en pleno rostro y él se estremeció ligeramente. Las chaquetas del uniforme de Pendulum habían sido dejadas en la mansión, y Leo no habían traído exactamente otro abrigo para cubrirse. El estornudo que llegó unos segundos después le recordó su estupidez. Tiró de las largas mangas de su camisa de cuello abotonado **[2]** en un intento de obtener calor y se dirigió hacia el vagón verde en el tren.

Xerxes ya había abierto los vagones para la hora en que Leo volvió. "¿Encontraste algo interesante?" le preguntó Emily, sus ojos blancos casi mirando hacia él. Leo ignoró cuán desconcertante era eso y negó con la cabeza.

Xerxes se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, quédate por aquí y no tendrás que ir muy lejos," dijo él, colocando sus llaves en su bolsillo con un cascabeleo. Revolvió el cabello ya desordenado de Leo y se alejó.

Hubo un chirrido de bisagras cuando Oz asomó la cabeza por su puerta abierta y miró hacia Leo. "Eh, ¿Tienes ya una buena relación con Xerxes?" preguntó con diversión. "Leo es mucho más amistoso de lo que pensaba." Hizo un gesto al pelinegro para que entrara.

Mientras Leo cautelosamente tomaba asiento a mitad del suelo, Oz sonrió hacia él. "Entonces, ¿Gilbert te acomodo conmigo? Esto será genial, ¿Verdad?"

"Lamento molestarte Oz," dijo Leo, colocando un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja. "No soy la mejor persona que se pueda tener cuando se quiere hablar, ya ves. Pero trabajaré en ello."

Oz le cortó agitando una mano. "Nah, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Yo solo pensé que nunca llegaría el día en que tendría un compañero de cuarto, eso es todo," dijo él, dejándose caer también al suelo. Se inclinó sobre el pelinegro, sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad. "Entonces, ¿Cómo te ha parecido hasta ahora?"

"Es diferente de donde vivía antes. Nunca he estado en un circo." _Nunca he salido mucho y punto._

Oz enarcó una ceja, su expresión suavizándose un poco en intensidad. "Pero, ¿Crees que va a gustarte estar aquí?"

Por un momento, Leo había olvidado que nadie sabía de su misión. Para Oz y los otros artistas, él y Echo y Lily estaban ahora permanentemente viviendo en el circo. Leo empujó sus gafas hacia arriba y se encogió de hombros. "Creo que todos ustedes son muy interesantes. Eso me hace sentir..." Se esforzó por encontrar una palabra adecuada.

Con una risa oscura, Oz ofreció, "¿Te hace sentir mejor contigo mismo?" Se sacó la máscara con un profundo suspiro, pasando una mano a través su cabello rubio mientras la colocaba en el suelo a su lado.

Leo se encontró mirando groseramente la piel deformada que era la mitad de la cara de Oz. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

Si Oz notó el embobamiento de Leo, no dio ninguna señal de que le importara. "Pensé que era la respuesta obvia, supongo," admitió Oz con una tímida risa. "Quiero decir, por lo menos tú te ves remotamente normal, Leo. ¿A menos que haya algo malo aquí?" Hizo una seña hacia sus ojos. "Es decir...tienes unas gafas muy extrañas. No puedo ver dentro de ellas."

"Fueron hechas para mí. Para que nadie pueda ver mis ojos," explicó Leo con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de que le gustaría decir que no había nada malo con sus ojos, no sabía si eso era cierto. ¿Por qué más querría Glen que los cubriera todo el tiempo?

Oz le miró significativamente. "¿Tú...tienes ojos?"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" preguntó el pelinegro, desconcertado ante la idea.

Fervientemente, Oz negó con la cabeza. "¡No, no! ¡No tiene nada de malo! Es solo que si no los tienes, estaría bien. Lacie usa una venda porque ella no..." Desvió la mirada, haciendo un gesto para que Leo captara su significado.

Leo sacudió la cabeza. "No, yo no soy así. Éstas fueron solo...hechas para mí porque," bajó la mirada, sin saber que más decir sobre el tema.

Oz tosió. "Lo siento, no era mi intención presionarte de ese modo. Es que nosotros realmente no conseguimos fenómenos como Break tan a menudo. Estoy acostumbrado a ver deformidades. Siento que cuanto más veo, menos..."

"¿...menos solo te sientes?" Finalizó Leo. Cuando Oz le miró con sorpresa, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, "No te preocupes, incluso una persona que no es físicamente extraña sabe de ese tipo de sentimientos. Solía pensar que era el único que podría poseer los poderes que tengo." Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos por segunda vez ese día. Cuanto más las observaba, más extraño le parecía su aspecto.

Lentamente, su mano fue y se aferró de la ropa sobre su corazón, examinando cada sensación de cerca. Al mismo tiempo, Oz estaba mirándole fijamente. En el segundo siguiente, la mano del rubio se posó sobre la suya, y él estaba sonriendo. "Bueno, entonces ninguno de nosotros se siente solo aquí, ¿Eh? No te preocupes, lo que sea que pase aquí, tienes hermanos y hermanas para protegerte."

Leo parpadeó sorprendido, no sabiendo cómo responder. Entonces asintió secamente, apretando la mano de Oz. "Gracias."

Pero sólo le tomó un latido de su corazón para recordarlo todo, para recordar el por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar. Oh, las Cannibal Marionettes, y sus ataques; la posibilidad de que el circo estuviese envuelto en todo eso. _Incluso Oz podría ser parte de ello_, se recordó a sí mismo. Leo apenas confiaba en la gente como era. Pero era doloroso que las personas que se consideran solitarias y hacen reír a la gente, fueran probablemente las menos dignas de confianza que pudiese encontrar a su alrededor en este momento.

Oz le estaba mirando fijamente de nuevo. "¿Extrañas el lugar del que vienes? ¿Era...un hogar?"

Leo pensó cuidadosamente la pregunta, sin estar seguro de cómo abordarla. Casi todos aquellos fenómenos habían sido abandonados del lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar. Por supuesto él no podía decir que en realidad amaba el lugar donde vivía y que había sido enviado allí para realizar una misión y entonces irse de regreso.

"En verdad lo extraño," respondió finalmente, abrazando débilmente sus rodillas. "Y a pesar de que nunca interactuábamos mucho con la gente...era mejor que tratar de encajar con la gente normal."

"¿Tenías padres?"

Leo casi se erizó. En serio, ¿No debería ser él quien haga las preguntas aquí? ¡Tiene una investigación que hacer! "No unos de verdad," admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero nunca los conocí en el primer lugar. G–...el hombre que fue mi padre adoptivo...él fue todo lo que conocí realmente. Algo sobre encontrarme cuando era un bebé podría tener algo que ver con ello."

Oz asintió compresivo, sus ojos repentinamente luciendo una mirada lejana. "Sé a lo que te refieres. Mi padre quería dejarme en las calles también, pero mi madre no se lo permitió. Después de su muerte, sin embargo," se encogió de hombros, "él me sacó de la mansión, incluso cuando las sirvientas trataron de detenerlo. Gil me encontró y me trajo aquí." Sonrió al decir esto, haciendo que la piel deforme se arrugara más y la apariencia de su expresión se volviera más una mirada lasciva.

"Siempre hemos sido extraños, ¿No es así?" rio Oz repentinamente. Le dedicó a Leo una extraña mirada, como si esperara que el pelinegro estuviese de acuerdo con él. Honestamente sin embargo, él no necesitó mucho estímulo para eso.

Con una risa cínica, dijo, "Las cosas por lo general sólo se vuelven más extrañas. Oh, hablando de eso...Elliot me dijo que el circo nunca había visto esos monstruos que estuvieron en el espectáculo anterior. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Oz parpadeó, pensándolo un momento. "¿Cuáles, esas personas que sólo empezaron a atacar? En realidad no les eché una buena mirada. Parecían humanos, salvo por todo el asunto de los gritos," dijo él con un perturbado ceño fruncido. Al igual que su sonrisa, la expresión tejida no ayudaba nada a la apariencia de su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza, su cabello rubio crujiendo con el movimiento. "Pero de cualquier manera, nunca los había visto."

"¿Nunca? ¿No solo en el circo, sino en las ciudades a las que viajan?" preguntó Leo, tratando de mantener un tono casual, feliz de que la conversación finalmente se hubo alejado de los padres y sus vidas. "Creí que esas criaturas eran muy comunes en todas partes. Es por eso que Echo, Lily y yo aprendimos a combatirlas con los objetos que podemos invocar." Eso fue lo suficientemente cierto sin que él realmente revelara nada. Además, eso lo salvaría del problema de decirle a Oz como es que ellos eran capaces de luchar contra las Cannibal Marionettes.

Una expresión ilusionada cruzó momentáneamente el rostro de Oz. "Oh, pensé que ustedes se veían muy profesionales. Así que tuvieron que lidiar con ellas a menudo. Eso es triste, ¿quién querría verlas más de una vez?"

Rápidamente, Leo intentó poner el interrogatorio de nuevo en marcha. "A nosotros en realidad no nos importa, ya que lo hicimos para aprender a protegernos," explicó lacónicamente. "Es por eso que estábamos sorprendidos de que el circo no las haya visto, ya que van a muchas ciudades, viendo todo tipo de cosas."

"Bueno, verás, no tenemos permitido ir más allá del sitio en que acampamos," rebatió Oz rápidamente. Señaló su rostro. "O más bien, no iríamos más lejos incluso si quisiéramos. La mayoría de nosotros tiene deformidades. Sharon, Break, Philippe, y el Señor Yura son los únicos que se aventuran. Supongo que tú y tus hermanas también lo harán, ya que lucen normales."

"¿Nunca han salido?"

"Nop. Y el Señor Yura coloca cortinas sobre nuestras ventanas cuando viajamos, así que nunca sabemos dónde estamos." Se encogió de hombros. "Si esas cosas alguna vez pasaran por ahí, no habría de saberlo. Dudo que los otros lo hagan también."

Leo se detuvo, considerándolo. _Así que Sharon, Break e Isla Yura son los únicos que dejan el circo. Ninguno de los otros artistas han siquiera visto más allá de los límites del campamento. ¿Cometeré un error en no sospechar de Sharon y Break cuando lucen tan despreocupados?_

_Y por supuesto, ahora eso deja a Isla Yura, el único hombre que sabe sobre nuestra misión. Podría ser que, si tiene una afiliación con las Cannibal Marionettes que se arrastran por su circo, intentará cubrir cualquier evidencia._

El viento se alzópor algunos segundos, haciendo crujir las hojas y arañando las ramas unas contra otras. A la distancia se escuchaban los mismos goteantes sonidos de una caja musical que había estado tocando durante el acto de Lacie y Elliot. La melodía despertó a Leo de sus pensamientos y elevó a mirada. Oz se percató de su interés y sonrió suavemente.

"Proviene del carro de Lacie. Ella ama el sonido de una caja musical," dijo él con una expresión serena. "Ella me contó que tenía un buen amigo que las hacia todo el tiempo. Éstas le recuerdan a él, y por las noches ella toca una. A los demás no les importa porque es muy relajante." Como para enfatizar, cerró los ojos con un suspiro cansado, y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo y extendió sus brazos.

Leo le miró fijamente. Probablemente no obtendría más información del chico esa noche, y él aún no estaba seguro que siquiera tuviese mucho que aportar a la investigación. _Ojalá Echo y Lily hayan intentado algo también..._

La caja musical continuó tocando. Junto a los deslumbrantes sonidos había un tarareo – el tarareo de Lacie, fuerte pero gentil y poético. ¿Cómo podía algo tan etéreo existir en un espectáculo de fenómenos?

Leo dirigió su mirada al exterior y descansó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Pensó en el canto de Lacie y su danza y en cuanto esto le hacía desear dispersarse en el aire tan suave y libremente.

Pensó en la sonrisa de Oz y cuán lindo se vería sin su rostro lleno con cicatrices y que él definitivamente era del tipo que tenía montones de amigos.

Y pensó en Elliot y que no sabía mucho sobre él más allá de las suturas que atravesaban su piel y los agradables sentimientos que provocaba en el pecho del pelinegro. Sus mejillas se sintieron repentinamente cálidas pensando en ese ceño fruncido que Elliot tenía, en aquellos penetrantes ojos azules.

Se quedó dormido en algún punto mientras la caja musical y la chica sin ojos le sosegaban entre las sombras.

* * *

_"¡Tan cerca...! ¡El tiempo ya casi termina! ¡Ooh, no puedo esperar, no puedo esperar!"_

_"¡Es casi la hooooora~!_

_Leo sólo tenía una voz, una pregunta, una desesperación. "¿Qué hora? ¿Qué viene?"_

_"¡No puedo esperaaaaaaaar!"_

* * *

Los gritos venían desde el otro lado del carro de Oz cuando Leo despertó – un poco después del amanecer a juzgar por el sol de un brillante anaranjado colándose en el claro del bosque. Había una delgada manta azul arrojada sobre él. Oz debió habérsela dado cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro se había quedado dormido. Ésta le habría provisto un poco de comodidad al frio de la noche, si su entumecida nariz congelada y sus manos no fueran nada por lo que tuviera que pasar.

Deslizó la manta y se colocó sus gafas, las cuales Oz aparentemente le había retirado. _Probablemente para comprobar si estaba mintiendo acerca de tener ojos, _pensó adormilado y con un rastro de molestia. Gruñó ligeramente adolorido cuando sus puntadas le recordaron que estaban ahí y se frotó el hombro.

Las voces estaban un poco más cerca ahora, y escuchó el susurró de pasos. Había dos personas afuera. Una definitivamente era Oz, sin embargo – él era el que estaba gritando.

"¡Podrías habérmelo dicho, tú idiota!" gritó tenso, sonando como si le doliera estar calmado. "¡Esta es ya la tercera vez que te pones en mi lugar! ¡No, no digas nada, Gil, solo–!"

"Oz, tranquilízate, por favor," le imploró Gilbert en voz baja. Se habían movido al frente del carro ahora y Leo los veía a través de la ventana – Gilbert colocó sus manos firmemente sobre los hombros de Oz, cuyo rostro sin cubrir por su máscara estaba de un rojo brillante. "No quiero que el señor Yura te lastime, ¿De acuerdo? No después de..."

Una burla incrédula dejó los labios de Oz mientras apartaba al hombre alado. "¡Ponerte en mi lugar no lo hace mejor! ¡Eres un estúpido cobarde!" dijo él, temblando visiblemente, pero si era de rabia, Leo no estaba seguro. "¡Gil cree que me está ayudando mucho siendo un masoquista! ¡Yo tampoco quiero que te toque!"

"Oz, estás haciendo mucho ruido," dijo Gilbert tranquilamente, pasando su mano por el cabello de Oz. Él estaba pálido, tan pálido que incluso la luz del sol no parecía iluminar vida alguna en él. Sus ojos dorados estaban bordeados de sombras y sus labios estaban delgados y mallugados. Salpicando su pálida piel había marcas de color rojo-violáceo, algunas más oscuras que otras. Leo se dio cuenta de su cojera cuando Gilbert retrocedió y casi vomitó, dejando escapar un débil gimoteo para mantener la bilis abajo.

Oz lo escuchó y miró hacia el interior del vagón. "¡Buenos días~!" canturreó, una sonrisa rasgando repentinamente su rostro.

Por un segundo, Leo no pudo responder, solo escuchando lo que Oz le había soltado la noche anterior, _"Pero, ¿Crees que va a gustarte estar aquí?"_

Intentó recomponerse, asintiendo. "Buenos días, Oz. Gilbert," recitó aturdido. "¿Saben si alguien más está despierto?"

Oz miró de reojo al hombre alado junto a él. "Somos de sueño ligero, y tendemos a levantarnos temprano. Además de Philippe y Lily, eres el último en levantarse." Saltó al interior y se acercó a una gran mochila andrajosa que descansaba a un lado del carro. "¿Debo suponer que no tienes más ropa que la que estás usando?"

Leo tiró de su camisa. "Nada, en realidad. Isla Yura dijo que nos daría algo que usar cuando hiciéramos nuestros actos."

"Eso pensé." Oz se agachó y rebuscó dentro de la mochila, luego le arrojó algo al pelinegro. Ante la mirada en blanco de Leo, Oz dijo, "Adelante, ponte eso, ¿De acuerdo?"

Más tarde, Leo probablemente se habría golpeado por sonar tan tonto cuando preguntó: "¿Justo aquí? ¿Frente a ustedes?"

"¿Qué?" el rubio sonrió con malicia. "No tienes nada que yo no tenga. Vamos, apúrate. Los otros probablemente están desayunando y a Sharon no le gusta que la dejen esperando."

"Oz, no seas tan mandón," dijo Gilbert, sus labios apretados en una fina línea desaprobatoria.

Oz colocó sus manos sobre sus oídos, haciendo alguna extraña mueca y diciendo: "¡Nyah-nyah! ¡No quiero oír eso de ti!"

Gilbert respiró profundamente y apartó la mirada, frotando su mano levemente sobre uno de sus moretones.

Queriendo deshacerse de la repentina tensión, Leo recogió la ropa y comenzó a desvestirse. El frío de la mañana le golpeó con dureza, así que se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Las prendas que Oz le había dado eran unos pantalones grises con rayas negras verticales y una camisa negra con encaje color tinta en los puños. Aquí y allá, había lágrimas colocadas al azar en el encaje y pequeñas rasgaduras sobre las rodillas de los pantalones. Cuando terminó, Oz sonrió y Gilbert asintió con aprobación.

"Creo que luce bien," dijo el hombre alado con sinceridad.

"Es como tú, Gil; los colores oscuros le sientan bien," concordó Oz con una abierta sonrisa. Leo asumió por el nuevo tono alegre del rubio, que había decidido perdonar a Gilbert. Sus manos entrelazadas entre si mientras los tres caminaban a la tienda-comedor fue también algo que el pelinegro tomó como una buena señal.

_Pero lo dicho, _comenzó a pensar con disgusto, _este circo es más malvado de lo que creí. No sólo personas como Oz y Elliot son exhibidas como animales, sino que...Isla Yura...él...él...En realidad...no es de mi incumbencia...pero..._Leo miró hacia el frente, a la pareja delante de él, a la cojera que Gilbert intentaba esconder y las marcas mancillando su piel – alrededor de su cuello y pecho y sus caderas...

_"No quiero que él te hiera, ¿De acuerdo?"_

_"¡Ponerte en mi lugar no lo hace mejor!"_

Justo después estaba la atemorizada imagen del rostro de Elliot aquella primera noche después de que Isla Yura susurrara en su oído...

Leo cerró los ojos fuertemente, manteniendo a raya la oleada de ira y disgusto burbujeando en su pecho.

Algunos pasos antes de llegar a la tienda, Gilbert se detuvo y se volvió hacia Oz. "Regresaré a mi carro para ponerme una camisa, ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo despreocupadamente, forzando una sonrisa en una intento por disminuir la pesada sensación sobre aquella declaración. Oz no fue engañado ni por un minuto sin embargo, pero dejó ir la mano de Gilbert, fingiendo una sonrisa propia.

"Si, está bien. Solo recuerda lo de Sharon, ¿De acuerdo?" Rápidamente, antes de que el hombre alado pudiese decir algo más, entró bruscamente en la tienda con una expresión tensa. Gilbert miró desesperadamente detrás de él. Sin saber que más hacer, Leo siguió al rubio al interior.

La tienda era la misma en la que Sharon había estado cuando cuidó de Leo y Echo la noche anterior. Las camas habían sido empujadas a un lado y dos pequeñas mesas rectangulares estaban sobre otro con todos los artistas apretujados en ellas, hablando y comiendo. Sobre otro lado estaba una pequeña fogata donde Sharon estaba haciendo la comida; Alice y Alyss estaban junto a ella, riñendo con Echo quien intentaba salir del agarre de Alice.

"¡Alyss no dejará de molestarme con esto!" se quejó Alice frunciendo el ceño con molestia. "¡No se callará hasta que esta chica sea completamente vestida! ¡No puedo–!"

"Allá vas, siempre sacando conclusiones," suspiró Alyss. "Solo pensé que ella era una chica bastante linda y que luciría encantadora en uno de estos vestidos–"

"Echo no desea cambiar su ropa," protestó la chica de cabello plateado, tironeando más para escapar. "A ella le gusta lo que está usando porque eso...Señor Leo."

"¿Quieren cambiar su ropa?" preguntó el pelinegro a las dos chicas mientras Alice dejaba ir a Echo de modo que ésta tropezó hasta sus brazos.

Alice le dedicó una mirada fastidiada. "No es algo tan difícil de hacer."

"Es muy difícil para Echo. Ella ha visto el vestido. No lo quiero," replicó Echo bruscamente, sujetando la manga de Leo. Ella le miró ligeramente sorprendida por su transformación pero rápidamente continuó, mirando hacia él. "Es corto. Y las mangas son transparentes."

Ante esto, Alyss hizo un puchero, asomando su rosado labio inferior. "¿Por qué es eso un problema?"

Leo bajó la mirada hacia Echo, quien dirigía cautelosas miradas a las dos hermanas siamesas. Siendo cosquilleadas por su corto cabello plateado y apenas ocultas bajo su cuello, asomaban manchas purpuras medianoche y rojo, una de las tantas marcas permanentes de haber sido atada por correas de hierro durante tanto tiempo en un hospital mental. Ambos, Fang y Glen, concordaron que las sangrientas mallugaduras y costras marcarían por siempre su piel, volviéndose eventualmente horribles cicatrices. Echo insistió con una expresión abatida que usaría ropas que prácticamente cubrirían todo su pequeño cuerpo.

"Echo," Leo empezó con una suave expresión, "no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero yo creo que estará bien aquí. No tienes que esconder ese tipo de cosas de todos modos," agregó en un murmullo, sonriendo gentilmente hacia ella. "Lily no esconde su rostro."

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el pasto, llevando una pálida mano a tocar la prenda que cubría su abusado cuello. Escudriñó la piel herida, casi arañándola con movimientos salvajesmientras las puntas de sus uñas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

"No, Noise, no no no no no..." ella estaba murmurando, arañándose con más rudeza y apretando su agarre en Leo. "Echo no..."

_¿Qué es ese "noise" del que ella sigue hablando? _se preguntó Leo. Recordó a Echo mencionándolo cuando fueron al primer espectáculo. A su madre no le había gustado "noise" o algo parecido...

Repentinamente Sharon estaba frente a Echo, tomando ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas de piel blanca y sonriendo suavemente. Lentamente, se estiró para apartar el cuello y revelar la maltratadapiel de Echo. Alice jadeó y Alyss cubrió su boca con una mano.

Ella chasqueó la lengua. "Noté algunas sobre tus piernas cuando te retiraste las medias y estaba cosiéndote," dijo cuidadosamente, incluso cuando su expresión era tan calmada como un lago tranquilo. "Alyss y yo somos buenas con los vestuarios. Podemos fácilmente hacer algo impresionante para ti que aún lo cubra todo. ¿No es así, Alyss?"

La gemela de cabellera blanca sólo estuvo desconcertada por un segundo antes de asentir. Ofreció una amplia sonrisa. "Estaba ansiosa por ese vestido," se lamentó levemente con un suspiro. "Pero no quiero ser grosera con mi nueva hermana. ¡Vamos, Echo, podemos arreglar algo en mi carro ahora antes de que comience la práctica~!"

Alice le miró horrorizada. "¡Ah, espera, no me arrastres lejos cuando ni siquiera he–!" El resto de las palabras se convirtieron en gritos incoherentes cuando su gemela adjunta comenzó a correr fuera de la tienda con Echo siguiéndolas mientras sujetaba las suaves manos de Sharon.

Una vez que se fueron, Leo, curioso, decidió ver sus propias mallugaduras que las esposas habían hecho. La hinchazón se había ido y su piel tenía un tono ligeramente rosado ahora. La única cosa que permanecía eran las costras. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y apretó sus puntadas. Tendría algunas impresionantes cicatrices que mostrar a Glen más tarde...

_Espero no conseguir más..._Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba Lily y ella le saludó felizmente, agitando la mano. Oz haló de él para que se desplomara a su lado – no había sillas, se dio cuenta Leo, y todo el mundo estaba sentado sobre una caja o algún tipo de arca; Vanessa parecía ser la única artista que no necesitaba una ya que ella se sentaba sobre el pasto. Justo a su lado estaba Elliot.

Leo se arriesgó a echar un vistazo hacia él, y encontró su mirada siendo devuelta de lleno. Los ojos de Elliot eran despiadados, cortando dentro de él como los afilados dientes de las CM's. Leo graciosamente comenzó a creer que sangraría en cualquier segundo por la mirada fija del rubio. Por lo que sabía, el derramamiento de sangre se hallaba en un futuro cercano con Elliot – no había olvidado la noche anterior...

_"...van a decírmelo todo. Eso, si quieren permanecer en el circo de una pieza."_

_"Eso suena mucho como una amenaza, Elliot." _

_"Eso es, porque lo es."_

Pensó Leo mientras Lily empujaban un plato con huevos y pan frente a él. _Quiere decir que debo tomar la amenaza literalmente. ¿Quién sabría más sobre permanecer en una pieza que él? _Todo lo que Leo estaba esperando ahora era el interrogatorio de Elliot. No había reflexionado mucho sobre lo que le diría, sin embargo. Después de todo, no tenía permitido revelar la misión.

_Pero aun así, creo que sería muy problemático ser asesinado durante ésta._

Leo ni siquiera sabía si sus pensamientos eran serios.

Casi como lo esperaba, Elliot le acorraló mientras los demás salían de la tienda. Tomó con fuerza la muñeca del pelinegro, incluso cuando Leo se rindió y voluntariamente siguió al rubio a la orilla del bosque, cerca de su vagón. Sujetó a Leo contra un árbol y se inclinó cerca. Leo aún podía ver rastros débiles de purpurina y labial azul mientras Elliot le miraba fijamente.

"No te irás hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber," dijo Elliot con firmeza.

"Tal como lo esperaba. Eres demasiado predecible," suspiró Leo con fastidio. "Pero en serio no puedo decirte nada."

El rubio le miro con incredulidad. "¿De verdad? ¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque _no_ sé nada."

"¡Y un demonio! ¿Cómo es que sabrían ustedes como pelear contra esos monstruos? No," corrigió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Mejor aún, ¿Cómo pueden las cosas que ustedes invocan _casualmente _tener la habilidad de combatirlos?"

Leo hizo una pausa a ello, pensándolo sinceramente. Después de un breve silencio, murmuró, "No lo sé. No sé por qué pueden combatirlas." Chasqueó la lengua, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Elliot para apartarlo. "Y no sé por qué estás haciendo esto."

"Eso es obvio," dijo Elliot, cruzando sus estropeados brazos. "Ustedes son una posible amenaza para este circo." Cuando Leo levantó la cabeza sorprendido, el rubio echó un vistazo detrás de él, hacia los vagones y la carpa principal. "Mi familia está aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Todas esas personas, todos esos 'fenómenos', son mi familia. Me desharé de lo que pueda hacerles daño."

"Yo nunca les haría daño. No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo."

"Pero si tuvieras una razón–"

"¿_Debería _tener una razón?" interrogó Leo. Presionó su espalda contra el árbol, la áspera corteza enterrándosele en la piel. "Mira, Elliot, yo sólo maté a esas cosas porque tengo manera de hacerlo. No me preguntes más que eso. No le preguntes a Lily o Echo. Ellas saben incluso menos que yo."

Elliot permaneció en silencio por primera vez. Continuó mirando fijamente al pelinegro con los brazos cruzados y una expresión meditabunda. Leo podía prácticamente ver los pensamientos nadando en aquellos glaciales ojos azules.

Finalmente, después de que la mirada de conflicto interno se fuera, suspiró profundamente. "Leo," dijo suavemente, desesperadamente. "Me gustaría confiar en ti. Me gustaría confiar en tus hermanas, también. Este circo no es mucho, pero lo es todo para nosotros. La última cosa que necesitamos a es alguien jodiéndolo todo por nosotros."

Hecho aquel comentario, y los eventos que atestiguó destellaron a través de sus ojos inmediatamente. "¿Realmente lo es todo," comenzó Leo con una punzada de frustración, "cuando son expuestos ante gente que los ve como nada más que fenómenos o monstruos? ¡Ellos sólo están buscando maneras de herirlos como ese chico que lastimó a Vincent! ¿Cómo pueden permanecer aquí?"

Elliot estrechó los ojos peligrosamente. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo fue para ellos antes de este circo?" le retó. "¡El hermano de Alice y Alyss trató de separarlas! ¡Cheshire fue abandonado en el hospital donde nació y los doctores lo dejaron en la basura! ¡El padre de Vincent en realidad lo colocó en la tienda del señor Yura y desapareció, pero Gilbert se quedó con él; incluso deformándose a sí mismo por su hermano!"

El temperamento de Leo estalló con los gritos de Elliot, como si fuera algún pequeño niño ignorante al que debía explicársele como era el mundo. "¿Ser burlado y odiado y _tocado _así por él es mejor?" vociferó, sujetando los hombros de Elliot. Ni siquiera sabía si realmente le importaba lo que decía, únicamente necesitaba probar que el artista circense estaba mal. Como sea, no obtuvo ningún tipo de satisfacción aun cuando la expresión de Elliot se congeló. El rubio abrió y cerró la boca más de una vez, luego, con un grito de frustración, golpeó a Leo en el rostro.

"¡Unh!" Leo se tambaleó de espaldas hacia el árbol y cayó, el dolor devorando su mejilla. Deliberadamente, se levantó, esperando invocar a Jabberwocky antes de darse cuenta de que su guadaña aún no había regresado. Golpeó a Elliot en el estómago, haciendo al rubio doblarse sobre sí mismoy hacer un sonido de arcadas.

"Vas a aprender algo sobre mí," gruñó el pelinegro, empujando a Elliot al suelo. El rubio luchó cuando Leo se colocó encima de él, aferrando fuertemente sus muñecas suturadas. "Y la cosa es, que no me gusta ser provocado, porque entonces me pongo furioso y muy **violento**. Y ciertamente tampoco me agrada que me digan qué hacer o ser tratado como si fuera un niño ignorante."

Elliot se burló débilmente. "Qué personalidad tan asquerosa," dijo condescendiente.

"No quiero escuchar eso de ti. Soy parte de este circo ahora, así que ¿No puedes confiar más en mi o al menos intentarlo? Sabes lo que significa 'intentar', ¿Cierto?" criticó Leo con una mirada que Elliot no fue capaz de ver. "Si puedo pelear contra esos monstruos, entonces deberías estar agradeciéndome; yo puedo proteger el circo. ¿A menos que tú seas demasiado grande y poderoso para aceptarme?"

Elliot farfulló. "¿Qué? Yo nunca dije–"

Leo lo apartó, levantándose para sacudir el polvo de sus pantalones. "Entonces vamos a intentar mantener nuestras peleas al mínimo. Será más fácil de sobrellevar de esa forma, así que no seas un idiota, ¿De acuerdo?"

El rostro de Elliot se tornó rojo. "¿Estás llamándome idiota?" demandó él. Aún estaba en el suelo, pero seguía mirando a Leo con sospecha.

"No veo algún otro candidato alrededor, ¿Y tú?" preguntó retóricamente. Se volvió hacia el rubio y extendió su mano. Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de su labios cuando Elliot aceptó la oferta y tomó la mano de Leo. Éste haló de él antes de que el rubio estuviese listo de modo que Elliot se tambaleó y se presionó contra Leo.

"Mira, ya estas empezando a depender de mí. _Podemos _llevarnos bien," declaró el pelinegro con una sonrisa engreída.

"¡Cierra la boca, tú pequeño estúpido...!" Elliot lo empujó, el rosa claro de sus mejillas resaltando el tono azul de sus ojos. Resopló, alejándose algunos pasos. "¿Iras a practicar? En realidad no hemos establecido su acto. Tenemos que pensar en una rutina adecuada antes de la función."

"Iré," prometió Leo, siguiendo a Elliot mientras éste caminaba del vuelta al claro. "Pero primero iré a ver a Isla Yura."

"Es _Señor Yura_, novato," le corrigió el rubio bruscamente. Se cruzó de brazos, y Leo no entendía cómo demonios soportaba el frio sin ninguna camisa encima. Quizá sólo era otra cosa de Elliot, como lo eran las extremidades suturadas y el temperamento. El aludido echó un vistazo al pelinegro. "¿Para que necesitas verlo, exactamente?"

Leo ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente. "¿Hay algo extraño en que vea al maestro de ceremonias?" preguntó. "Puedo desistir si ese es el caso."

"No es eso," dijo Elliot agitando su mano despreocupadamente. "Es sólo que a ninguno de nosotros le importa verlo realmente."

"¿Él no es parte de esa 'familia' de la que estabas hablando?" Leo casi dijo esto con sarcasmo, pero estaba en realidad curioso de saber lo que pensaban los artistas de Isla Yura.

Cuando Elliot cayó en un espeluznante silencio, el pelinegro cogió su ritmo de modo que estuviera justo a su lado. Miró con atención su rostro anormalmente atractivo y preguntó cuidadosamente, "Elliot, ¿En realidad él...?" Torció los labios, no sabiendo cómo enunciarlo sin querer cortar su propia lengua.

Afortunadamente, Elliot sabía hacia donde conducía aquello. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sí mismo un poco más, una de sus manos tocando distraídamente las puntadas atravesando sus bíceps. Finalmente, él asintió con la cabeza, lentamente al principio, pero luego cada vez más seguro. "Si, pero...no es nada nuevo. Muchos de los espectáculos de fenómenos en el mundo...en muchos de ellos los artistas son abusados de una forma u otra. Algunos están peor que nosotros."

"¿Cómo podría ser peor?"

Elliot se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, hace mucho, cuando Gilbert trajo por primera vez a Oz al circo, el Señor Yura fue a su vagón. Él obtiene a todos eventualmente, pero Oz se resistió cuando fue a la tienda del señor Yura." Elliot se detuvo, incluso deteniendo su andar. Leo hizo una pausa también, volviendo su mirada hacia él. "Y entonces...bueno, el rostro de Oz no siempre fue así. Era normal, justo como la nuestra, antes de venir al circo. Pero había una botella de ácido en la tienda y..."

"El señor Yura usó a Oz como un ejemplo de lo que pasaría si nos resistimos. Lo odiamos, pero él es también nuestro benefactor. Es la maldita paradoja de nuestras vidas que odio más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo."

Leo miró a Elliot, escrutando su piel. Estaba buscando las mismas marcas que Gilbert tenía pero no encontró ninguna. Quizá había pasado un tiempo desde que tocó a Elliot. Quizá eso cambiaría pronto.

Quizá él tendría que masacrar a Isla Yura si eso pasaba.

Elliot repentinamente tomó la muñeca de Leo, haciendo al pelinegro sobresaltarse, aunque de inmediato se puso alerta. Estaba esperando otro interrogatorio, quizá otro golpe, pero en vez de eso el agarre en su muñeca se hizo más fuerte. Elliot le miró con ojos firmes, de modo que eran casi como los que vio la primera vez cuando conoció al rubio.

"Leo, escucha," dijo él con voz significativa. "Tienes que decirme si él trata de tenerte. Tomaré tu lugar, ¿De acuerdo?"

La idea se presentó tan súbitamente delante de él que le pareció completamente ridícula. "¿Qué?" Exclamó Leo, tirando para salir del agarre de Elliot.

"Lo hago por Lacie, y lo haré por ti. Sé que no siempre podré ofrecerme como remplazo," dijo Elliot. Apartó la mirada, un profundo ceño fruncido arrugando su frente. "Pero al menos las primeras veces, tienes que decirme."

Leo pensó sobre ello. Ni siquiera iba a permanecer en el circo lo suficiente como para que semejante cosa pasara. Además, Isla Yura sabía que ellos sólo estarían temporalmente por el caso, así que no era como si realmente fuera a hacerle algo. Pero el hecho de que la idea asustara a Elliot tanto como para ayudarle a él, lo más cercano a un extraño...hacía que su estómago se sintiera hueco.

¿Lo había hecho antes? Se había ofrecido a sí mismo en lugar de Lacie y haría lo mismo por Leo. El pensamiento de ese nauseabundo hombre tocando a Elliot, sin importarle cuanto lo lastimaba, sin importarle si contaminaba al rubio...

Incluso si Isla Yura no era la mente maestra detrás del caso, si no era cuidadoso, posiblemente tendría sus órganos esparcidos y ensangrentados en su tienda. Y él podría poner _eso _en exhibición.

"Bien," concordó con voz débil. Elliot debió haber malinterpretado su todo por cualquier otra razón, porque le dedicó a Leo una brillante y atractiva sonrisa. Esta desarmó al pelinegro. Cuando comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, Leo le examinó cuidadosamente.

_Él no sabe nada acerca de mí, o si quiera el por qué estoy aquí realmente. Pero aun así, él quiere confiar en mí, y lo hace porque quiere. No sé si realmente es un idiota...o si él es solo así de noble._

Leo rio. "Bueno, eres un idiota, inteligente y confiable de todos modos," declaró casualmente a nadie en particular...

Sólo que era obvio que Elliot le había escuchado. "¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

Leo sólo rio ante esto, estirándose un poco. "Entre más rápido te enojes, más divertido es molestarte," dijo mientras extendía sus manos hacia el cielo.

Elliot le observó silenciosamente antes de llegar a una conclusión. "Leo Baskerville, eres irritante."

Leo se burló, colocando casualmente sus manos tras su cabeza. "Elliot, dejaste tu _mano _atrás sobre el pasto," señaló, continuando su caminata incluso cuando el rubio se detuvo en seco y miró boquiabierto el muñón en que finalizaba su brazo derecho.

"¡...Demonios _de nuevo_! ¡Este hilo es un pedazo de mierda!" gritó con frustración mientras se daba la vuelta.

Leo se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad. "Dime, Elly, ¿Cómo es que _no_ notaste que tu mano se había caído?"

"¡No me llames Elly!"

"¿Por qué no? Escuché a Vanessa llamarte así. Creo que es adorable." Profundizando en ello, la mirada en el rostro de Elliot era más adorable que cualquier nombre. Leo sonrió mientras el rubio recogía su mano con una expresión avergonzada en el rostro.

Agitó su mano cercenada hacia él como si fuera un arma. "No me llames adorable," protestó secamente. "No soy nada de eso, incluso si fuera un chico normal. ¡N-no es como si alguna vez quisiera que me llamaran así–!"

"¡Ah, miren su rostro! ¡Es tímido! ¡Es tímido!"

"...Leo, estoy _así_ cerca de golpearte con mi mano desprendida..."

* * *

La suerte finalmente decidió hacerle una visita, por lo visto. Cuando Leo se asomó dentro de la tienda del maestro de ceremonias, después de dejar a Elliot, encontró a Isla Yura ya dentro. Éste estaba sentado frente a la mesa y colocaba algunas botellas dentro de una caja de madera. Fuera o no infundada su sospecha, el pelinegro no pudo evitar recordar lo que Elliot le dijo a cerca de la botella de ácido. Le dedicó a la caja una mirada cautelosa mientras Isla Yura la colocaba a un lado.

"Oh, Señor Baskerville, ¿Qué le trae por aquí esta mañana?"

"Quiero hablar acerca del ataque de la noche anterior," dijo él, adentrándose a la tienda. Miró al maestro de ceremonias con ojo crítico. "¿Entonces esa fue su primera vez viendo Cannibal Marionettes?"

Isla Yura asintió, sus labios torcidos con molestia. "Son mucho peor que cualquier cosa que imaginé."

"Manejó la situación bastante bien, sin embargo," dijo Leo con un tono que le hizo sonar como si estuviera acusando al hombre delante de él. "Ya sabe, para alguien que las ha visto por primera vez."

Probablemente detectando la antipatía, Isla Yura elevó una divertida ceja, riendo. "Alguien tenía que mantener la calma durante el caos. Y no podía tener a la audiencia más aterrada de lo que ya estaba, ahora ¿Me equivoco?" preguntó, recargándose en su asiento. Juntó las puntas de sus dedos. "¿Es una fortuna que tuviésemos a Pendulum para salvar el día, hmm?"

Leo realmente deseo que Glen nunca le hubiese dado el nombre de la organización. Eso le hacía sentirse ansioso, saber que un extraño, un extranjero, sabía sobre ellos personalmente – sabía de su nombre, de sus poderes, y su propósito. Esta era la primera vez que Glen le había contado a alguien sobre ellos, y Leo no estaba seguro si debía confiar en ello. Pero la cabeza de los Baskerville era inteligente, y nunca haría nada sin razón alguna para hacerlo...

"Nada está a salvo aún," contradijo Leo rápidamente, enredando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. "No hasta que sepamos cual es el origen de todo esto. Las CM's no solo aparecen en los circos por su propia voluntad. Por ejemplo," ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, "uno de los que maté dijo algo bastante interesante."

Fue solo una fracción de segundo, pero algo bailó en los ojos del maestro de ceremonias que pudo haber sido fascinación. Pero en el segundo siguiente, su expresión solo poseía una problemática duda. "¿Pueden hablar?"

"Normalmente, no," dijo Leo, enredando sus dedos ahora en dirección contraria. "No tienen ninguna razón para hacerlo, aparte de gritar sandeces. Pero ésta no estaba sólo clamando una lluvia de sangre – realmente me habló, preguntándome algo."

"¿Lo hizo?"

Leo asintió. "Creo que en realidad me dio un gran indicio y confirma ciertas sospechas. Pero sobre todo, también he descubierto algunas otras curiosidades." _Como el monstruo delante de mí. _Con sus gafas, no tenía motivo alguno para contener el odio que había acumulado hacia el maestro de ceremonias.

Era como si su persona pudiese percibir el odio de Leo; tomando compensación de la expresión que hizo Isla Yura, el pelinegro dio un leve asentimiento. "Bueno, continuaré investigando entonces. Estoy seguro de que esto concluirá antes de que el circo se marche en dos días."

_Estará todo terminado._

Tan pronto como se encontró fuera otra vez, Leo respiró profundamente, peinando hacia atrás su flequillo. Fueron algunas enormes palabras aquellas que acababa de lanzar allá atrás. Sólo esperaba poder cumplir con ellas. Leo intentó no hacer más de lo necesario, o algo que resultara ser más de lo que pudiera manejar. Pero con lo que dijo a Isla Yura en ese momento, el pelinegro tendría una larga noche de investigación.

Pensando de nuevo en lo que el pequeño chico CM le dijo la noche anterior, sin embargo, Leo creía que se estaba acercando a la verdad.

_"A...quí...¿Por qué...m-me llevaste...? R...reloj...el Tic...tac...del reloj..."_

El tic-tac de un reloj...Reloj...¿The Clockwork Circus?**[3] **_Y mencionó algo sobre ser llevado...así que alguien del circo lo secuestró y lo convirtió en una CM. _Pero ahí había demasiados cabos sueltos...Las Cannibal Marionettes no pueden ser creadas a menos que sea un demonio quien les arranque el corazón. _Eso significa que la persona detrás de todo esto...Significa que esa persona tendría que ser un demonio._

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina de Leo ante el pensamiento. _¿Un demonio? ¿Aquí, en el circo? _ El pelinegro rio sin humor. "Así que esa era la conexión que Glen quería que hiciera. No hay duda de por qué él quería a tres de nosotros en el caso – vamos en contra de un demonio." Miró hacia la enorme carpa frente a él, sus labios torcidos en una mueca divertida.

"Bien, éste sabía lo que estaba haciendo después de todo. Esconder un demonio entre fenómenos, sinceramente ahora..." Suspiró. "Esto hará el trabajo más doloroso."

Él nunca había ido en contra un demonio antes, y tampoco ninguno de los otros Crimson Fausts – al menos no desde la Tragedia de Sablier. No hubo necesidad después de que Glen los exorcizara a todos o los enviara de vuelta al Infierno. Por supuesto, los demonios tenían sus métodos para deslizarse entre las grietas de ambos mundos, Tierra e Infierno – no sería sorprendente encontrar alguno desfilando por ahí para entretenerse en la forma de un circo.

E Isla Yura por otro lado, explicaría también como las Cannibal Marionettes aparecieron la noche anterior para 'probarlos'. Un demonio no necesita demasiado para detectar la presencia de un Crimson Faust ya que éstos tienen células de demonio dentro de sí. Entonces una vez que su presencia es detectada, los Baskervilles tienen que ser eliminados antes de que ellos intenten atraparlo primero. Leo se preguntó si eso funcionaba también a la inversa – si él pudiera _sentir _al demonio, entonces él y los otros podrían acorralarlo y con ello acabar con todo.

Todo esto era ciertamente plausible, y la evidencia estaba toda ahí...

Pero ¿Qué el demonio se sometería a si mismo al estilo de vida de un circo de fenómenos? ¿Que podría ganar con eso? Después de todo, había formas más rápidas y menos humillantes de obtener corazones...

El viento se alzó, y junto al crujir de las hojas y el susurro del viento, vino el graznido de un ave negra volando en círculos encima de él. Leo alzó la mirada y sonrió a las alas del color de la tinta descendiendo sobre él desde el cielo gris.

"Jabberwocky," saludó, extendiendo su mano para que su guadaña pudiera posarse ahí. "Te has ido por un buen rato. ¿Te dio Glen alguna respuesta?"

Jabberwocky cambió su peso de una pata a la otra, luego se estremeció, dejando escapar otro graznido. La respuesta hizo a Leo fruncir el ceño – _"Tienes razón, el ataque fue obviamente una señal. Me atrevo a decir que fue incluso una prueba para los tres. Mantengan sus ojos y oídos alerta por más posibles ataques."_

"Básicamente mantengan la investigación andando," suspiró el pelinegro mientras despedía a su guadaña. Esta desapareció con un brillante destello de sombra lavanda. "Pude haber imaginado eso yo mismo, Glen."

"¡Señor Leo!" Echo estaba caminando hacia él, usando un vestido blanco que Sharon y Alyss debieron modificar para ella. Éste le llegaba a las rodillas y sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas medias de rayas blancas y plateadas. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por rayas similares sobre largas mangas y un listón blanco estaba atado alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Ellas hicieron eso para ti, Echo? Te ves hermosa," elogió Leo con una sonrisa.

Echo arrastró sus pies, avergonzada, sujetándose los codos. "G-gracias..."

"Te dije que estaría bien."

"Si, la señorita Sharon y las señoritas Alyss y Alice no dijeron nada al respecto...A pesar de que Noise dijo..." Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo crujir su corto cabello. "Echo quería decirle sobre algo que escuchó la noche anterior."

Leo se acercó a ella, asegurándose de que nadie más estuviese alrededor. Las tiendas y los vagones estaban bastante lejos mientras que ellos estaban fuera del centro del claro. "¿Que escuchaste? ¿Tiene algo que ver con nuestra misión?"

Echo lo consideró, poniendo en sus labios un mohín meditabundo. "Echo no lo sabe. Después de que el espectáculo terminara ayer, ella empezó a ir donde las señoritas Alice y Alyss estaban, pero entonces escuché voces viniendo del carro de la señorita Lacie. Echo pensó que sería inteligente investigar." Miró hacia Leo con sus grandes ojos zafiro. "Ella estaba hablando con el señor Elliot – sobre usted, sobre nosotros tres."

Leo en realidad no estaba muy sorprendido, pero aun así, sospechaba que Lacie no había estado exactamente diciendo cosas buenas sobre ellos.

"La señorita Lacie dijo que estaba asustada de nosotros," Echo continuó explicando. "Le dijo al señor Elliot que nos mantuviera lejos de ella. Dijo que sintió algo acerca de usted en esa primera noche cuando usted rescató al señor Elliot, y sabe que todos nosotros tenemos que ser lo mismo: algo diferente."

"Oscuro. Retorcido. Inhumano," dijo Echo enigmáticamente. La brisa mecía su vestido blanco, dándole la apariencia de un pálido fantasma. "Eso es lo que ella dijo que sentía dentro de nosotros. Como si ella supiera lo que somos. Y tiene miedo de que vayamos a asesinarla."

El pelinegro se encontró repitiendo las mismas palabras que le dijera a Elliot antes. "¿Tenemos una razón para hacerlo?" replicó fríamente.

En respuesta, la peliplata se encogió de hombros. "Pero Echo sabe esto – hay algo malo con la señorita Lacie. No puedo estar segura de nada aún, pero creo que deberíamos vigilarle de cerca."

Cuando ella terminó, Leo asintió con la cabeza. "Si así lo crees. Será un mejor comienzo que nada, ya que sólo tenemos escasa evidencia y suposiciones por el momento." Frotó su dedo índice contra su labio inferior con gesto pensativo. "¿Ocurrió algo más?"

"El señor Elliot le tranquilizó diciéndole que hablaría con nosotros y probaría que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse."

Una risa seca dejó los labios de Leo. Lacie no necesitaba decir nada, pues Elliot ya tenía sus propias sospechas que lanzar sobre el pelinegro. Pero todo eso había sido atendido antes cuando habló con el rubio, así que no había nada más de qué preocuparse. Él fue y dijo eso a Echo, y la mirada atribulada en sus ojos murió un poco.

Ella jugueteó con su listón, ahora distraída con algo más, al parecer. Leo reparó en sus gestos vacilantes y nerviosos, pensando sobre cuán perdida se veía y más frágil en comparación con la Zwei que conoció en el asilo, sobre cuán terrible debió haber sido estar atrapada en ese edificio con un hombre demente como el Dr. Atmore.

"Hey, ¿Echo?" Cuando ella elevó su mirada hacia él, le dijo, "¿Qué – o _quién_ suena mejor – es Noise? Suena como el nombre de alguien y sigues mencionándolo."

Una mirada sombría cruzó la expresión de Echo, y ella dio un paso hacia atrás antes de tomarlo de nuevo y volver a avanzar. "Noise es la otra Echo," susurró ella finalmente. "Ella habla dentro de la cabeza de Echo y le dice cosas malas que a veces suenan bien – como asesinar personas y clavar sus órganos en árboles y enterrar sus extremidades para que luzcan como flores de carne. Eso hace que Echo se emocione y...se asuste al mismo tiempo."

Ella estaba removiéndose mucho ahora, nerviosa, ni siquiera mirando más a Leo. "Echo ni siquiera sabía si era Echo ya...o Noise. Regreso y me voy. Dos personas. Así que el Dr. Atmore decidió llamarnos a ambas, Echo y Noise, 'Zwei' cuando estaba en el asilo." Su voz estaba temblando ahora y sus manos frotaban sus brazos ansiosamente.

_"Tengo miedo, Glen...papá..."_

_"Me asusta."_

_"Po-por qué soy así?"_

"Pero asesinar es malo...¿Verdad, señor Leo?"

_"Estoy asustado. ¡Papá, no quiero ser el raro!" _

Para una chica tan mortalmente asustada, Echo estaba sorpresivamente cálida cuando Leo la haló contra sí, acunándola entre sus brazos. No sabía en qué posición se encontraba haciendo esto. Sus propias inseguridades no se habían marchado, incluso con los otros Crimson Fausts de su familia y las palabras de consuelo de Glen. Pero él no impondría ese sentimiento en nadie más, el sentimiento de ser el único que tiene un cuerpo deforme y piensa que asesinar es el mejor éxtasis del mundo. Él lo experimentó por mucho tiempo.

Pero no ella. Nunca. Ella era su pequeña hermana ahora.

_"Mi familia está aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Todas esas personas, todos esos 'fenómenos', son mi familia. Me desharé de lo que pueda hacerles daño."_

_Así que a eso se refería Elliot..._

"Tú eres Echo Baskerville."

* * *

Leo transmitió sus propias conjeturas a Lily y Echo después de que los tres se dirigieran a la carpa principal para la práctica tras un almuerzo de rebanadas de fruta y pan.

En general, concluyeron que las personas eran guiadas al circo y asesinadas para convertirlas en Cannibal Marionettes; había una fuerte posibilidad de que un demonio fuera la mente maestra detrás del ataque de las Cannibal Marionettes y la operación completa; y que posiblemente Lacie tenía una conexión con el demonio. Pero no podían estar seguros de esto último hasta que comenzaran a vigilarla.

"Pero si todo eso fuera verdad, Leo," le susurró Lily, "entonces ¿por qué el demonio no solo nos asesinó después de detectarnos? ¿Por qué ponernos a prueba en primer lugar?"

"Bueno, los demonios ya nos odian, es decir, a los Crimson Fausts," explicó él, "porque nosotros tomamos las habilidades de un demonio incluso si somos simples humanos. Pero los demonios no son conocidos por su irracionalidad. Tres Crimson Fausts contra un demonio no es una pelea justa. En todo caso, quieren a sus lacayos CM para hacer el trabajo sucio, al parecer."

Lily hizo un saludo militar, haciendo un mohín que debió haber sido un ceño fruncido. "Así que, en resumen, ¿mantenerse alerta por otro ataque y vigilar a Lacie?"

Halando la solapa de entrada de la carpa, Leo asintió. "Correcto."

Lily asintió y entró antes que Leo y Echo. Ella se detuvo entonces y dejó caer sus hombros, volviéndose a mirar a Leo. "Estas seguro respecto a Lacie, entonces? Ni siquiera hemos hablado con ella aún, pero parece agradable..."

"Exactamente," dijo Leo, aplaudiendo. "No podemos hacer nada hasta que estemos completamente seguros, y Echo nos ha dado un buen inicio. Así que hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo con esta misión, ¿De acuerdo? No queremos que nadie más sea conducido al circo para ser asesinado. Y recuerden, no todos los humanos a los que un demonio devora su corazón se convierten en CM – es menos necesario que más vidas sean tomadas."

Aun haciendo pucheros, Lily pateó el suelo. "Supongo..."

Leo le revolvió el cabello en un intento por subirle el ánimo. "Así que vamos a practicar entonces."

Todos los artistas estaban arremolinados alrededor de la carpa, montando la utilería y comenzando a practicar. Algunas conversaciones se desarrollaban entre ellos, la mayoría sobre cómo hacer más interesante el acto, pero una voz se escuchaba por encima del resto, quejándose.

"¿Alguien ha visto mi cuchillo? ¡Lo tenía justo al lado de los otros, pero no puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado!" exclamó Oz, desesperado. Caminó dando pisotones a través de la carpa y zigzagueando entre los fenómenos con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho.

Desde donde ella estaba, jugando Cheshire con su gemela, Alice dijo, "Oz, tienes un _millón _de cuchillos. ¿Por qué estás jodiendo sólo porque _uno _se ha ido?"

"Es verdad, salvo el lenguaje." concordó Alyss, balanceando un cordel de hilo sobre la cabeza de Cheshire. "Al menos ¿podrías ser más específico sobre _cuál cuchillo_?"

Oz volvió la vista hacia las dos chicas siamesas, dedicándoles una mirada horrorizada. "¿Cómo pueden ustedes dos decir semejante cosa? ¡Estoy aquí, listo para practicar, pero no puedo encontrar uno de mis cuchillos favoritos!" se lamentó.

Jugando con otro cuchillo esparcido, Vincent alzó la mirada y rio. "¿Tienes un cuchillo favorito?" inquirió, un tanto escéptico.

Vanessa se encogió de hombros desde donde estaba, sentada en una red con apariencia de telaraña colgando entre dos postes. "Debía tener algún hobby, ¿cierto?"

Oz sorbió su nariz dramáticamente. Cuando sus ojos esmeraldas cayeron sobre los recién llegados Baskervilles, se arrojó sobre Echo. "¿Has escuchado las cosas tan horribles que están diciéndome, mi pequeña estrella? ¡Oh, pero todo está bien – todo el dolor que alguna vez ha estado en mi corazón desaparece una vez que veo tu encantador rostro~!"

Atrapada en sus brazos, Echo se congeló, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas mientras intentaba escabullirse lejos de él. Una mano surgió repentinamente y sujetó a Oz por el hombro. Sharon le sonreía con toda la dulzura de la miel envenenada.

"Bien, bien, no necesitas ser de esa forma," criticó ella gentilmente, haciendo surgir un arma plateada con su otra mano. "Yo fui quien tomó prestado tu cuchillo, ¿Ves? Ahora deja ir a la pobre Echo antes de que se desmaye."

"E-Echo no se desm–" Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera terminar la frase, Sharon estaba arrastrando lejos a Oz. Lo guio hasta un tablero de madera apuntalado más o menos de unos seis pies de alto y cuatro de ancho. Ella colocó al rubio ahí, alisando su cabello y enderezando la máscara sobre su rostro. Todos los gestos probablemente lucirían inocentes...pero Leo notó los blancos pintados sobre el tablero y decidió permanecer donde tendría una mejor vista.

Oz no parecía notarlo pues permanecía sonriendo, luciendo alagado y avergonzado ante el 'alboroto' que tenía Sharon sobre él. "¿Eh? ¿Qué está haciendo, señorita Sharon'"

"Oh, nada, solo estoy jugando un poco~" canturreó ella, obsequiándole una dulce sonrisa de la que él se enamoró totalmente.

Elliot se acercó entonces, aclarándose la garganta y Leo se volvió a mirarlo. El rubio le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, colocando un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja. Leo le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Viniste a ver el espectáculo?" dijo en voz baja.

Aquello hizo a Elliot reír suavemente, y el corazón de Leo casi saltó fuera de su pecho. "Bueno, la parte sangrienta no puede ocurrir antes del verdadero espectáculo," bromeó un tanto amargamente.

Después de alejarse considerablemente, Sharon se dio la vuelta para mirar al rubio de pie contra el tablero de tiro. "Entonces, ¿Qué crees que diría Gilbert si te ve coqueteando con otras chicas todo el tiempo?" preguntó ella como entablando conversación, colocando sus manos tras su espalda.

"Él no tiene que preocuparse por esoooo~," aseguró Oz con una enorme sonrisa, lo suficientemente alto para captar la atención del hombre alado a pocos metros de distancia. "Gil sabe que lo quiero mu– ¡GYAAH!"

Un destello plateado atravesó el aire y se detuvo con un golpe sordo justo al lado de la oreja de Oz. Un pequeño mechón de cabello rubio cayó al suelo a sus pies. Había una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de Sharon mientras ella comenzaba a alejarse. "Bueno, ahí está tu cuchillo. Por favor, continúen con la práctica."

Desde donde estaba, recargado contra el tablero, Oz abría y cerraba la boca como un pez. "A-ah...tú, señorita Sha...Es-eso...¡Eso fue p-peligroso!" farfulló él.

Alice estaba rodando por el suelo, riendo, forzando a su gemela a caer con ella. Vincent estaba en el mismo estado que ella. Vanessa le estaba dedicando una mirada reprobatoria, pero había una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro también. Gilbert había reaccionado de la misma forma que el rubio, mirando atónito hacia Sharon.

"¡Sh-Sh-Sharon! ¡Es Oz! ¡Por favor, no hagas eso de nuevo!"

"Ah, deja de quejarte," dijo Elliot a Gilbert. "Ese enano se lo merecía."

"¡Elliot, eso es muy groserooooooo!" gimoteó el traumatizado Oz.

"Si, si, solo regresa a practicar ya."

Mientras todo el mundo volvía a sus actos, Leo examinó a Echo, quien aún estaba plantada en el lugar donde Oz le abrazara. Lily y Philippe estaban agitando sus manos frente a su rostro, intentando obtener su atención.

Leo volvió a mirar a Elliot acusadoramente. "Ah, ¿Por qué Oz tiene que ir y hacerle eso? Echo es tímida, así que no está acostumbrada a ello."

"Hey, no me culpes. A Oz le gusta coquetear. Me parece un milagro que Gilbert incluso le _quiera_."

"¿De modo que ellos están juntos, entonces?" preguntó Leo, curioso, siguiendo a Elliot mientras el rubio caminaba hacia uno de los postes de soporte de la carpa. "Románticamente, quiero decir."

Elliot le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. "Oh...si, lo están." Su rostro adquirió un ligero tono rosado mientras se volvía para escalar la pequeña escalera adherida al poste.

Si creyó que ese sería el final de aquello, estaba muy equivocado pues Leo invocó a Jabberwocky y montó su guadaña. Revoloteó junto al rubio mientras éste subía, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. "Oh no, Elliot está siendo tímido de nuevo."

"¡Que no! ¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?" demandó él.

"Solo por curiosidad," comenzó Leo, ignorando completamente la pregunta del artista, "¿Estas con alguien de esa forma? Parece que te gusta mucho Lacie. No te culparía – ella es bonita."

Si no fuera por el hecho de que él había subido por esas escaleras un montón de veces, Leo pensaría que Elliot estaba a punto detambalearse y caer. En su lugar, lanzó un sonido ahogado y precipitó su cabeza hacia el pelinegro. "¿Estás loco? ¡No veo a Lacie de esa forma!"se enfureció. "Y no intentes nada con ella tampoco, ¿entiendes? El romance es la menor de mis preocupaciones – o deseos, por ese lado."

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Leo, sonriendo suavemente. Fuese o no su intención hacer aquellas preguntas, se encontró satisfecho de las respuestas que obtuvo. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se molestaba en conocer a Elliot del todo? El pelinegro pensó de nuevo sobre lo que deseaba cuando vio a Elliot en aquel vagón la primera vez – solo quizá, si no fuera un Crimson Faust y si Elliot no fuera el acto de un espectáculo de fenómenos, ellos hubiesen podido conocerse en circunstancias normales, probablemente hubiesen tenido una amistad normal...

El pensamiento hizo reír a Leo. Como si él fuera capaz de ajustarse a la normalidad.

Estaban en el estrecho balcón ahora, y Elliot sonrió con suficiencia cuando escuchó a Leo reír. "¿Por qué estás tan feliz?" le preguntó, dando un paso sobre la cuerda floja.

"Sólo estaba pensando sobre cómo no sería capaz de manejar el ser normal. Estoy tan acostumbrado a ser...extraño," dijo él, a falta de mejores palabras. A pesar de que ser anormal era algo de sí mismo que odió prácticamente toda su vida, ese era el estilo de vida que conocía. "Y estaba pensando que incluso si todo fuera normal, ¿Qué posibilidades habría de que me tropezara con alguien de mi vieja familia...o incluso tú."

Elliot enarcó una ceja, balanceándose sobre un pie y extendiendo sus brazos como si fueran alas. "Esas son cosas extrañas sobre las cuales pensar," murmuró, apartando la mirada.

Leo se deslizó sobre el otro lado de Elliot para encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo. "¿Eso crees?"

Elliot se encogió de hombros, aun balanceándose. El pelinegro le observó como un halcón. "¿No es doloroso?"

"Un poco. Solía hacerme cortes y quemaduras todo el tiempo, pero ahora mis pies están acostumbrados. Aunque aún me hago algunas cicatrices. Me rompí el tobillo la primera vez que intenté hacer esto con un pie." Sus ojos azules lanzaron una mirada hacia Leo y él sonrió engreído. "No te preocupes, no moriré si caigo."

"Pensándolo de esta manera," comenzó Leo, "incluso si es verdad, no voy a sentarme a mirar. Nunca he visto a un chico desmembrarse antes y no planeó verlo en ningún futuro cercano."

La cuerda crujió un poco cuando Elliot se movió y quedó parado sobre su otro pie. "Un chico tan raro como tú debió haber visto las cosas más extrañas."

Leo suspiró, recostándose sobre todo el largo de Jabberwocky. "¿Por dónde esperas que _empiece_?"

.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y/o referencias:**

**[1] **El título hace referencia a la canción:_"Sweet dreams" de Eurythmics._ Muy buena, por cierto ; )

**[2] Camisa de cuello abotonado: **También conocidas como _'button-down shirts'_, son camisas con botones en las puntas del cuello.

**[3] **El texto original dice: "A ticking **clock**...**Clock**...The **Clock**work Circus?"Es un juego de palabras en que lo dicho por la CM encaja con el _nombre del circo;_ lo que le da a Leo una pista sobre éste último siendo el origen de las mismas.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

¡Jeje~! *suspiro* Damas y caballeros, morí y reviví con este capítulo de las formas más crueles y hermosas posibles. ¿Quién me acompaña? –latigazo– (?) xD.

De nuevo una disculpa por el monumental retraso al publicar. Yo le echo la culpa a las vacaciones y el modo relajación extrema en el que caí súbitamente (Oh, yeah! jajaja~). Pero sepan que bajo _ningún motivo_ dejaré esta traducción a medias. ¡Palabra de exploradora~!

En fin, para los que esperaban con ansias el comienzo del **ElliotxLeo **¡aquí lo tienen ya! y apenas es una probadita mínima de lo que se viene Ow=. ¡Y también hubo **Ozbert**! ¡Yay~! jajaja~ Si alguno se pregunta si me gusta esta pareja yo solo sé que tiene su encanto; pero admito que no soy una fan acérrima. Me gusta más el OzxAlice…=w=

¡Oh! Y espero que las atrocidades de Yura no les hayan afectado tanto. La primera vez que lo leí se me partió el corazón y para traducirlo casi me corto los dedos...Es decir, no soporto al tipo y estas referencias no le ayudan en lo más mínimo…*gruñe* ¡Soy muy sentimental, lo sé!

Ahora bien, el próximo capítulo ya casi está listo, solo necesita una _muy buena_ revisada de pies a cabeza por aquello los horrores de ortografía e incoherencias, así que seguramente actualizaré la próxima semana y sino…traten de no matarme (sólo intento darle sabor al suspenso jejeje~) xD

Como siempre les recuerdo dejar un comentario aquí abajito, agregar a favoritos –tanto ésta traducción como la historia original– y visitar a **Hitsugi Zirkus** para agradecer su genialidad.

.

.

¡Un saludo a todos!

¡Cambio y fuera!

.

.


	8. Acto VII: Death Box for Scaretales

**Disclaimer:** Como sabrán, los encantadores personajes de **Pandora Hearts** son propiedad exclusiva de **Jun Mochizuki** y su insaciable vena sádica. La asombrosa historia pertenece a **Hitsugi Zirkus**. A mí sólo me pertenece esta traducción. Aquí los links al original:

**Fanfic:** ( /s/7416004/1/Clockwork-Circus )

**Autora:** ( /u/1412151/Hitsugi-Zirkus )

**Advertencias: **_xx-Whitequeen-xx_ es a _retraso monumental_ lo que _rated M_ es a…¡Gore, locura, lenguaje inapropiado, cosas oscuras y Leo siendo…pues Leo! Una probada del tan esperado _ElliotxLeo_._ *risita*_

_._

_Para Fel, mi super inner regañona, y Axel, dulce canto de libertad. Gracias a ambos por estar ahí cuando me derrumbo._

* * *

**Acto VII: Death Box for Scaretales**

(Caja de la muerte para cuentos de terror)

Sharon no tenía un vagón como el resto de ellos, incluso cuando Elliot decía que ella insistió en ser tratada de la misma forma que los otros artistas.

"Xerxes no lo soportaría," explicó Elliot a Leo mientras lo guiaba dentro de la pequeña tienda de Sharon, que ella compartía con el titiritero. "Entraron en discusión sobre eso. Al final, ella cedió y obtuvo ésta tienda que el señor Yura les permitió tener. Aunque a mí no me molesta y en su mayoría al resto de nosotros tampoco. Sharon tiene sus propios problemas, igual que el resto. ¿Ese cuchillo que tenía," comenzó él, "el que le pertenecía al enano? Ella probablemente lo estaba usando para cortarse de nuevo."

El interior de la rosada tienda era oscuro, salvo por la sucia lámpara de aceite colocada sobre un tocador ligeramente astillado y con un espejo roto. Manchas de sangre que teñirían por siempre parte de la tienda, junto con la sombría luz, daban al espacio un sentimiento escalofriante, como si Leo hubiese simplemente caminado dentro de la boca de un monstruo. No había ninguna cama, pero había un gran tablón de madera cubierto por una sabana y recostado contra una de las esquinas; aunque ésta sólo se veía lo suficientemente grande para una sola persona. _¿Dónde dormía ese hombre?_

El pelinegro se sentó sobre el banquillo que Elliot le indicó. "¿Cortarse?" preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Sharon era diferente de los otros así que Leo pensaba que no pertenecía ahí del todo. Su decoro, sus movimientos, e incluso su elegante apariencia daban la impresión de que ella era una respetable, joven aristócrata. Miró a Elliot moverse hacia el tocador roto y sacar algunos pasadores de uno de los cajones que carecían de manija.

"Toma, ponte esto. Tu flequillo solo estorbará," le dijo, colocando los pasadores encima. Esperó hasta que Leo siguiera sus instrucciones y luego atrajo la lámpara de aceite un poco más cerca.

Leo sintió sus mejillas arder, simultáneamente notando los sombreados contornos de los músculos de rubio y cayendo en cuenta cuan desnudo se sentía sin el grueso cabello cubriendo su rostro.

Elliot asintió con aprobación. Sus manos fueron a colocarse sobre cada lado de su rostro, entonces, sus dedos rozando cuidadosamente sus gafas. Debió haber notado a Leo tensarse, porque preguntó, "¿Puedo quitártelos? No me golpearas ni da por el estilo ¿Cierto?"

"Está bien," consintió él antes de darse cuenta de las palabras que estaban saliendo de sus labios. Su corazón latía violentamente, haciendo la habitación volverse más vívida con su grueso pulso mientras Elliot le deslizaba las gafas. La sensación de estar desnudo regresó, pero se ordenó a sí mismo no retroceder o sobresaltarse.

Hubo un pequeño golpeteo cuando Elliot colocó las gafas sobre el tocador. Sus glaciales ojos azules, una suave mirada en ellos proveniente de la vacilante luz, volvieron a mirar hacia Leo, el interés evidente en su expresión. Leo rápidamente apartó la mirada, fijándola en el pecho de Elliot, pero entonces se sonrojó y miró hacia el hilo cercando uno de los tobillos del rubio antes de bajar finalmente la mirada hacia el pasto seco. Sin su flequillo y gafas, repentinamente se sentía como si no hubiese ningún lugar seguro para que sus ojos miraran, como si no le estuviese permitido posar su mirada sobre nada, y que las cosas arderían en llamas sólo con un vistazo.

_Eso es ridículo._

El sonido de una burla, un sonido reprobatorio, escapó repentinamente de Elliot, y Leo volvió la cabeza para ver qué era tan divertido.

"¿Qué?"

"Sólo pensaba," comenzó el rubio, ladeando la cabeza, "sobre qué desperdicio resulta, cubrir unos ojos como esos."

¿Desperdicio? Leo debía admitir que nunca había escuchado eso antes cuando se trataba de sus ojos. Glen simplemente fue y le dijo que mantuviera sus gafas puestas y, en su mayoría, los demás jamás lo cuestionaron. Después de un tiempo, todo lo relativo a revelar su rostro sólo se volvió…poco importante. ¿Había algo extraño con sus ojos después de todo? Con un gesto reflexivo, trató de hacer que su flequillo le cubriera, solo para recordar que se lo había recogido.

Elliot observó sus movimientos. "Yo, um…nunca he visto unos ojos como los tuyos antes," murmuró, volviéndose para hurgar a través de otro de los cajones.

El pánico se apoderó del pecho de Leo, pero la mano de Elliot estaba sobre su hombro, tranquilizándole. Se permitió a sí mismo – no, _se atrevió_ – a mirar directamente en aquellos ojos azules de ensueño, manteniendo la compostura cuando el rubio le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Fue tan repentino y fuera de este mundo que Leo no supo cómo reaccionar, especialmente cuando Elliot deslizó su mano para enganchar sus dedos bajo su barbilla.

"Quédate quieto," le dijo suavemente, de modo que el tono de su voz fuera ligeramente más bajo. "Nunca he hecho esto antes, excepto a mí mismo cuando Sharon está demasiado ocupada."

Leo asintió, sin decir nada mientras Elliot colocaba algo de labial negro sobre sus labios, haciéndolo lenta y gentilmente. El pelinegro trató de no reírse por la cara de concentración que el artista circense estaba haciendo.

"Oh, sobre tu pregunta anterior," dijo éste, rompiendo el silencio, incluso cuando sus cejas permanecían fruncidas, "Si, Sharon lo hace. Toma cuchillos, vidrio…cualquier objeto filoso que pueda encontrar…y se mutila alguna parte del cuerpo –los dedos, una mano, las piernas…pero a diferencia de mí, ella puede hacer crecer esas partes de nuevo. Regeneración."

Los ojos de Leo se ensancharon por un segundo. Tenía que admitirlo, había visto demasiadas cosas extrañas y espantosas antes en su vida – una de ellas sentada justo frente a él – pero nunca había oído de una persona capaz de hacer crecer partes mutiladas de sí misma nuevamente. Pensándolo de nuevo, Leo podía recordar algunas manchas rojo oscuro salpicando el dobladillo del vestido de Sharon – aparentemente, ella había intentado esconder la evidencia de que mutilaba sus propias extremidades.

La sensación del pulgar de Elliot rozando la esquina de su boca trajo a Leo de vuelta al presente, en el cual el rubio estaba maquillándole cuidadosamente para la función de esa noche. Él se movió lentamente, clavando sus ojos en los labios del pelinegro con una mirada que Leo no estaba seguro de poder clasificar más como simple concentración. Sus ojos se encontraron y Elliot parpadeó sorprendido. Con esa misma rapidez, se volvió, aclarándose la garganta.

"Xerxes lo odia pero, después de un tiempo, creo que dejó de pedirle a ella que se detuviera," dijo Elliot, colocando el labial de vuelta en el cajón. Volvió a mirar a Leo, examinándole. "No quiero arruinar tus ojos con maquillaje…¿Quizá sólo dibuje algunas marcas en ellos?"

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Dudo que a la audiencia le preocupe que tan _lindo_ me vea," dijo Leo con sarcasmo.

"_A mí me importa_," soltó el rubio con brusquedad. El abrupto silencio que siguió demostró que Elliot había caído en cuenta de lo que dijo, y estaba enormemente avergonzado por ello. Repentinamente, no parecía poder permanecer quieto, revolviendo a través de los cajones y tirando de sus suturas. "Purpurina dorada. Eso estará bien." Sacó un tarro de purpurina y sumergió sus dedos dentro, pasándolos suavemente por las mejillas de Leo y salpicando un poco sobre sus labios.

"Si pones suficiente maquillaje sobre ti, te ocultas en la pintura y purpurina, máscaras y campanillas," comenzó el rubio en un murmullo ronco, "entonces, algunas veces se siente como si ellos no estuviesen ridiculizándote a ti, sino a otra persona. Me he acostumbrado a ello, así que ahora el maquillaje es sólo un hábito, supongo."

"Estás mejor sin él," confesó Leo. Volvió su cabeza cuando Elliot terminó para examinarse en el espejo. Observó dentro de los pozos oscuros que eran sus ojos, púrpuras como la sombra de una luna envenenada…brillando como si ya hubiese purpurina dentro de ellos. La repentina base de comparación hizo a Leo concientizarse de sí mismo.

Fue hacia el cajón ligeramente abierto y miró dentro de éste, sacando una pequeña brocha rota del interior. La pintura líquida variaba ahí, dentro de pequeños tarros, y Leo tomó una que encontró de un tono cercano al de los ojos de Elliot. No sabía porque estaba repentinamente obsesionado con todo ese azul. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando Elliot enarcó una ceja, evaluando las acciones del pelinegro.

Sin decir nada, destapó el tarro y sumergió dentro la brocha rota. Se volvió hacia el rubio y sujetó la punta sobre su sonrosada mejilla. Lentamente, intentando que su mano no temblara, pintó un triángulo invertido debajo de cada uno de los ojos de Elliot.

"Festivo," dijo el artista circense con sarcasmo mientras Leo rociaba algo de purpurina sobre su cabello, un poco quedando sobre la pintura fresca y sus rubias pestañas. "¡Ten cuidado con eso!"

"Cierra la boca y disfruta el tratamiento, tu idiota malagradecido."

"Tú eres el único malagradecido, porque parecer ser que no valoras tu vida."

"Podría haber jurado que dejamos las amenazas…" Sintió la mirada de Elliot sobre él tan certera como si le hubiese tocado físicamente. El rubio también le estaba mirando a los ojos.

"¿Crees que podrías dejar de usar tus gafas desde ahora?" le sugirió, ladeando la cabeza. "¿Quizá no tener tu cabello cubriendo tu rostro todo el tiempo?"

Leo sacudió la cabeza, y algo de purpurina cayó sobre su ropa oscura. "No estoy seguro. La persona con la que vivía antes de llegar aquí…me dijo que siempre las tuviese puestas. Estoy empezando a ver el por qué." Alzó sus manos y, uno por uno, se quitó los pasadores, dejándolos sobre el tocador. Su cabello cayó de nuevo sobre sus ojos. "Estoy acostumbrado a que las personas no me vean. Supongo que eso me hace sentir invencible. Se puede decir que es mi propio tipo de maquillaje, como el que ustedes tienen."

Elliot le dedicó una larga y significativa mirada. Esto sobresaltó a Leo porque no podía recordar a Elliot mirándole alguna vez con tan calmada intensidad, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ello. Torció los labios en una mueca enfadada, girando un poco su cabeza pero aun manteniendo contacto visual. "¿Vas a parpadear en algún momento?" dijo, ocupándose en devolver la pintura.

"Lo siento," dijo Elliot rápidamente, bajando la mirada hacia los labios pintados de negro. Frunció el ceño, como si se preguntara por qué se estaba disculpando en primer lugar. Soltó un largo suspiro. "Yo sólo…estaba tan…equivocado." Dejó escapar una risa ahogada mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su frente. "_Eres_ como nosotros."

Leo se estiró y metió sus gafas dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones muy cuidadosamente. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó, asombrado.

Elliot se puso de pie y se dirigió al exterior a través de las solapas de la tienda. El frío aire del atardecer les saludó afuera, pero el artista circense no tembló en lo más mínimo. "¿Lo sabías? ¿Que todos nosotros nacemos con algo perdido?" preguntó él, pero Leo no podía decir si era retórico o no. El rubio siguió hablando de cualquier forma. "Es lo que Vanessa siempre me decía, para tranquilizarme durante esas noches cuando no podía dormir. Sin embargo, no supe a qué se refería hasta que conocí a Lacie."

Leo aguzó el odio ante el nombre. Lacie. A quien tendría que vigilar desde ahora. ¡No debería estar alrededor de Elliot en ese momento cuando tenía una investigación que completar en menos de dos días! Aproximándose al tema tan casualmente como pudo, preguntó, "¿Siempre estuviste con ella?"

"Ella llegó al circo solo unos meses después de que yo lo hiciera, cuando tenía más o menos seis años. Eso fue cuando mi familia descubrió que no podía morir y Vanessa era más alta que el techo. Lacie no tenía amigos. No hablaba con nadie. En todo caso, parecía ser demasiado ensimismada." Una pequeña sonrisa bailó sobre sus labios. "Eso fue antes de que Oz y yo fuésemos sus amigos."

Oz y Elliot. Ambos tenían una relación cercana con Lacie más que cualquier otra persona en el circo. Durante el desayuno, ella había estado sentada del otro lado de Elliot, levantándose únicamente para conversar con Oz. Leo la había notado sólo vagamente. Ella estaba tan separada del resto…¿Por qué?

"¿Y…sus ojos? Oz me contó sobre ellos. ¿Ya estaban así, o Yura le hizo algo?"

"No sé qué habría hecho si hubiera sido él quien le hizo eso," respondió Elliot, sus ojos estrechándose y sus dedos curvándose en puños. "Yo…yo probablemente…" Su cuerpo entero temblaba, una terrible mueca en su rostro presentándose amenazadora.

Leo conocía muy bien el sentimiento quemando en su pecho. Lo mismo pasó cuando pensó en lo que el Dr. Atmore haría a los otros Baskervilles – su _familia_; o cuando Elliot le dijo que había _permitido_ que Yura lo tocara, lo ultrajara…

"¿Lo matarías?" ofreció con voz ronca.

Abruptamente, Elliot hizo una parada delante de su vagón, su mano suspendida a unas pulgadas de la manija de su puerta. Sus dedos se curvaron, titubeantes, antes de tocar su palma de nuevo, un puño que golpeó sordamente a su costado. "No me importa lo que esas personas digan sobre nosotros. No somos peligrosos. Somos humanos. Nunca…en mi vida…" Se inclinó hacia adelante para descansar su cabeza contra la puerta, y Leo se quedó mirando su espalda desnuda. "Nunca he asesinado a nadie."

"Yo lo he hecho. Muchas veces," dijo Leo, impasible. Volvió a pensar en todas las veces que atravesó personas usando a Jabberwocky, cuantas veces se deshizo de una nueva Cannibal Marionette. Pensó en el Dr. Atmore, aquellos doctores…"Y no sólo a aquellos monstruos. Personas también."

Elliot se precipitó a dar la vuelta y la purpurina voló por todas partes. "¿Por qué me dirías algo como eso?"

"Dijiste que confiabas en mí. Yo debo confiar en ti también. Ese es mi secreto – he asesinado personas. Por muchas razones, algunas no muy claras para mí." Parpadeó, avanzando lentamente para recargar su espalda contra el carro azul. Se cruzó de brazos, reflexionando. "El sentimiento…las primeras veces, fue horrible. No quería hacerlo. Pero tenía que, de otra forma habría sido asesinado. _No quiero morir_ – una vez que tengo ese pensamiento, el resto es automático. Matar o morir. Lo superé. No me fue tan difícil. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Lentamente, Elliot negó con la cabeza. Sus cejas arrugándose por la concentración, toda su atención en el pelinegro. La mirada en sus ojos no era juiciosa, sin embargo.

Él se inclinó, observando a través de su flequillo al artista circense. "Muy en el fondo, ha estado esta locura devorándome por años. Quizá toda mi vida. No importa. Cada vez que asesino, esa locura devora más de mi mente, y me hace disfrutarlo." Una sonrisa que no le pertenecía bailó en sus labios.

"Me gusta asesinar ahora, Elliot." Su sonrisa se amplió solo un poco más. "Lo adoro. Hace que mi corazón se acelere. Me hace sentir vivo. Acabar con una vida es tan fácil, porque soy bueno separando el alma de la carne." Una risa. Una mano sobre sus ojos mientras apretaba su estómago. La risa vibraba por todo su cuerpo, y la locura se carcajeaba dentro de él, gritos altos resonaban en su mente y su voz, ahogándolo.

"Abyss…Oh, Abyss…" Se deslizó hacia el césped muerto, chillando, sus uñas clavándose en su rostro.

Elliot estaba a su lado en un segundo. "¡Leo!"

"Quiero asesinar a alguien. ¿Crees que otra CM aparezca esta noche? ¡Eso espero!" exclamó Leo alegremente, balanceándole hacia adelante y hacia atrás. No podía sentir a Elliot sujetando sus hombros – era como el ligero toque de una ilusión. "Asesiné a una mujer y un niño pequeño ayer. Oh, _ellos_ sabían cómo gritar, incluso cuando eran esos monstruos. Los gritos son importantes ahora, Elliot, de otra forma no vale la pena el esfuerzo. ¡No es tan divertido – no tan divertido!"

La sensación de su mejilla siendo desgarrada le despertó súbitamente. Cuando su mente finalmente recuperó sus sentidos, estaba tirando sobre el pastó, el mundo de costado. Elliot estaba arrodillado a su lado, su respiración pesada. Le echó un vistazo, sus mejillas ardiendo por el sentimiento de ser golpeado. La vergüenza quemaba su interior cuando finalmente se atrevió a buscar en los ojos azules observándole.

"Yo…yo estoy tan…" retrocedió. Oh, Abyss. Glen le advirtió no perder el control. Pero todo lo que él hizo fue _hablar_ sobre asesinatos…¿Era tan fácil hacerlo estallar ahora? ¿Qué tan estable era? Sacudió la cabeza.

El extraño siempre había sido él.

"No," dijo Elliot con voz firme y fuerte. "Está bien. Estás bien. Tú estás bien. Te saqué de ello."

Un sonrojó tiñó de rojo el rostro de Leo. "Gracias."

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, un suspiro de alivio dejándole. Su expresión se suavizó y ayudó a Leo aponerse de pie. "Es muy gracioso. Lacie se pone igual que tú a veces."

"¿Qué?"

Elliot apartó la mirada hacia el vagón de Lacie. "No me gusta hablar sobre esto, especialmente cuando es sin permiso de Lacie, pero ya que eres parte del Clockwork Circus ahora, eventualmente te darás cuenta." Detrás de él, a la distancia, el sol comenzaba a asentarse y todo se convertía lentamente en un brillante, brillante rojo. Un montón de actividad se llevaba a cabo en el interior de la carpa principal, el resto de los fenómenos arremolinándose dentro y fuera.

Elliot se movió más cerca, dedicándole a Leo una mirada impávida. "El exterior de Lacie no es su único problema. Hay algo mal en ella también en su interior." Sus manos pasearon por su garganta, frunciendo profundamente el ceño, pero aún sin cortar contacto visual con el pelinegro. Leo no podía apartar la mirada tampoco, no cuando Lacie estaba siendo mencionada.

"Cada cierto tiempo, un apetito extraño domina su cuerpo. Ella siempre trata de combatirlo, pero…" Elliot sacudió la cabeza. "No puede hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Ella nunca asesina personas, al menos sí lo hacía, ya no más. Así que cuando está hambrienta, hacemos que Sharon venga, gracias Abyss por su generosidad – ella se mutila alguna parte del cuerpo y se la da a Lacie. Y luego Lacie…ella come la piel, toda la carne y las venas, todo hasta el hueso."

"Oz y yo…no podemos dejar que el señor Yura sepa de esto. Nunca permitiría un caníbal como ella. La mataría, o peor, abusaría más de ella…"

Los ojos de Leo estaban bien abiertos. "Lacie es…caníbal…"

"Ella sabe lo que es eso, o por lo menos cómo es _ese_ tipo de deseo violento," Elliot intentó aclararlo, ahora enredándose con sus explicaciones. "Por favor, no la juzgues. No es su culpa. No sé qué está mal dentro de ella, pero le ayudaré como sea que pueda. Oz y Sharon, también. O cualquiera en el circo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con su interior?"

Los ágiles dedos de Elliot se movieron hacia su pecho desnudo, deteniéndose en el centro. "Quiero decir, Lacie no tiene un corazón. Nunca lo he visto físicamente, pero…" Una expresión triste desgastósu semblante. "Ella siempre está helada. No tiene pulso. Si presionas una oreja contra su pecho, no escucharás o sentirás nada. Pero no creo que ella haya nacido de esa forma. Sharon me dijo una vez…que la piel sobre el lugar donde debería estar su corazón…está completamente llena de cicatrices."

"¿Cómo es que está viva?" susurró Leo.

Ante esto, el rubio se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo es que cualquiera de nosotros está vivo?" añadió amargamente, tocando sus suturas.

Era imposible. Lacie no estaba muerta y no se comportaba para nada como una Cannibal Marionette lo haría, a pesar de lo que Elliot dijo que ella no tenía, literalmente, un corazón. ¿Podría ella en realidad ser sólo una pobre chica invidente con el interior retorcido? Leo estaba escéptico a la idea, pero ella había sido su enlace para obtener más información interna. _Los demonios no tienen ese tipo de deseos por la carne; ellos no la comen_. _Todo lo que les preocupa son los corazones. Pero Lacie no ha matado a nadie, o se ha comportado como una CM. Tampoco como un demonio o monstruo._

"No entiendo cómo se siente…tener tu mente dominada por algo que no puedes controlar. No sé lo que significa esa especie de locura," admitió Elliot, bajando la mirada. "Pero creo que Lacie sabe por lo que estás pasando. Así que si alguna vez necesitas hablar al respecto, deberías ir con ella."

Una oportunidad. Y Leo iba a tomarla. "Creo que lo haré," concordó. Una sensación incomoda se instaló en su estómago. No podía creer cuán fácilmente las palabras salieron de su boca, cuán práctica se volvió su lengua indagando las respuestas que buscaba. Este papel que había estado tomando por años durante misiones encubiertas, era como un atuendo que usaba a menudo, tan a menudo como se ponía la chaqueta de Pendulum. Lacie era alguien importante para Elliot, y su misión era exponer su afiliación con el demonio. Elliot ni siquiera sabría que estaba siendo manipulado hasta que Lacie estuviera muerta y Leo se hubiese marchado.

Elliot le sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa pequeña que todavía incrementó fácilmente la culpa de Leo. Asintió con aprobación y se puso de pie. "Estarás bien. Nosotros estamos aquí." Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra la frente de Leo, enredando sus dedos brevemente en su anudado cabello negro. Retrocedió. "_Yo estoy_ _aquí_," Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la carpa principal, prometiendo regresar en un minuto.

Inmediatamente, fue como si un nuevo tipo de locura estuviera desgarrando a Leo, excepto que ésta estaba arañando su camino hasta su corazón. Y como toda locura, se sentía tentadoramente _bien_.

Leo se instó a ponerse de pie, sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones. Rápidamente, pensó en cómo estaba traicionando a Elliot. Y justo así, la locura se enfurruñó profundamente dentro de las partes más oscuras de su ser. ¿Cuántos tipos de locura había ahí y cuántos de ellos eran buenos?

El viento agitó su encaje y cabello. La purpurina siguió quedándose en sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia el vagón de Lacie. Esperaba encontrarla ahí. Si las cosas quedarían asentadas ese día, era mejor hacerlo en privado, lejos de todos los demás que estaban ocupados preparándose para la función. Él lo terminaría allí. Iría rápidamente por Lily y Echo y se marcharían.

Pero todo eso sería únicamente si Lacie podía darle respuestas.

_"Un, dos, tres,_

_Soy una muñeca, una muñeca mecánica_

_Gira mi elasticidad, entonces comienzo a moverme~"_

Leo dejó de caminar ante el sonido de la voz de Lacie, melodiosa y libre. Estaba más cerca de lo que pensó, o quizá simplemente era que su voz estaba siendo acarreada fácilmente por el viento otoñal. Pieza por pieza, nota por nota, sus oídos y mente escuchaban sus palabras, intentando registrarlas…¿Qué era esa extraña sensación en su pecho?

_"Lu~lulu lululu lu~lulu,_

_La~lala lalala Ah~ah,_

_Baila, baila, hasta que este cuerpo se pudra._

_¡Baila, baila, hasta que este cuerpo se pudra!"_

Esta canción…¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar? ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes? Esas palabras…

_"Con flexibles articulaciones,_

_La pasión de mi amo me hace caminar~"_

Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies mientras retrocedía un paso, pero esto no detuvo a Lacie de cantar. Ganando compostura, camino hasta su carro, extendiendo su mano para deslizar las puntas de sus dedos sobre la pintura descascarada. Ésta arañó su piel, cortándole.

_"Lu~lulu lululu lu~lulu_

_La~lala lalala Ah~ah_

_Baila, baila, hasta que este cuerpo se pudra._

_¡Baila, baila, hasta que este cuerpo se pudra!"_

La ventana estaba abierta para husmear al interior, pero incluso más interesante fue que Leo viera la puerta entreabierta. Se dirigió hacia ella, echando un vistazo dentro. Lacie estaba en el interior, recostada en el suelo y mirando hacia el techo. Sus manos estaban extendidas delante de ella, las puntas de sus dedos desplegados hacia el cielo y sus caderas balanceándose. Su venda estaba sobre sus ojos, pero sin atar. Entre más ella se movía, ésta más se deslizaba de su rostro. Sus manos y dedos se agitaban a través del aire, como si estuviera dirigiendo algún tipo de hechizo con sus palabras.

Justo como las melodías en el piano de Glen.

_"Soy una preciosa muñeca, una muñeca mecánica._

_La pasión de todo el mundo hace que me mueva._

_Eventualmente nuestra elasticidad se detiene, muerta._

_Inmóviles muñecas caen dormidas~"_** [1]**

Un escalofrío se clavó en la espina de Leo cuando Lacie lentamente dejó caer sus brazos, sus articulaciones desmoronándose como dos flores marchitas. Con el tiempo, sus brazos se doblaron frente a su pecho como si ella estuviese acunando algo, como si un bebé fantasmal estuviera abrazándola y ella estuviese cantándole para dormir.

Lacie se estiró de nuevo, tan repentinamente que sus brazos permanecieron rectos. Sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente, dejando un espeluznante silencio. Luego sus extremidades cayeron al suelo con pesadez y ella se recostó casi como un cadáver delante de él. Lentamente, ella giró su cabeza, sus largos mechones de cabello abismalmente negro crujiendo contra su venda que cayó en una especie de montón sobre el suelo y alrededor de su cuello. Mirando hacia él estaban dos agujeros, los parpados arrugándose donde el globo ocular normalmente sobresale.

"Tú no eres Oz ni Elliot," declaró ella en un hilo de voz.

"Soy Leo," confirmó el pelinegro con un asentimiento de cabeza, sabiendo muy bien que ella no podía verlo pero aun así siendo educado.

"Perdona mi desconfianza. La ceguera me hace difícil vivir. Me gusta estar entre lo que resulta familiar para mi," dijo Lacie, volviéndose hacia el techo de su carro. "Es por eso que me quedó aquí. Y canto porque eso llena el aire y me hace sentir segura cuando no hay nadie conmigo."

Los escalones hacia su carro crujieron mientras Leo se acomodaba en ellos, esperando ser invitado al interior. "Tengo personas como esas, también. Esto es lo máximo que he estado con otras personas a excepción de Lily y Echo," confesó. Y era verdad. Él nunca había tenido mucho contacto a largo plazo durante una misión encubierta, cada encuentro duraba tanto como lo que conoció al Dr. Atmore. El circo estaba dándole muchas primeras veces.

"¿Qué era esa canción que estabas cantando?" se encontró preguntando. Parpadeó sorprendido ante el sonido de esto dejando su boca.

"Una canción de cuna," respondió ella con una ambigua sonrisa. "Una que solía cantarle a alguien."

"¿Tu amigo de la caja musical?" propuso. Cuando ella se volvió bruscamente hacia él, añadió: "Oz me lo dijo cuando tocabas tu caja musical la noche anterior." Mientras hablaba, se permitió echar un vistazo alrededor del carro. No había mucho dentro, salvo por un baúl que aseguraba, estaba lleno de ropa. Un reloj de bolsillo descansaba entre sus pies desnudos, la cadena envuelta alrededor de su tobillo. Sobre una de las esquinas estaba un objeto rectangular, cubierto por una sabana purpura. Leo frunció el ceño al verlo – seguramente era algo digno de mención…

Lacie de pronto apartó su atención de nuevo hacia sí misma. "Si, es lo que este reloj de bolsillo es. Él me lo dio. Es la última cosa que me dio."

"¿Tu amigo murió? Lo siento."

Fervorosamente, Lacie sacudió su cabeza. "No, no está muerto. Solo…esperando."

Los ojos de Leo viajaron de vuelta sobre el objeto cubierto, ahora que ella estaba distraída de nuevo. Casi tan pronto como lo hizo, escuchó los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. Al menos pensó que eran suyos, el sonido era tan alto que no podía decir de dónde provenía. Lacie aún estaba tendida sobre el suelo.

Sopesando sus acciones, preguntó lentamente, "¿Puedo entrar? Sé que no te agrado, pero–"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Elliot me lo dijo."

Ella tarareó, pero hubo evidente sospecha en su tono. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el objeto cubierto, recargando su espalda contra este. Recogiendo sus piernas, señaló. "Adelante."

Intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia las cuencas vacías de sus ojos, Leo trepó dentro. "Elliot…me dijo sobre ti, ya sabes. Sobre lo que estás pasando."

Sus labios temblaron y ella giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. "El hermano Elliot se está volviendo un poco, demasiado conversador," dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Él dijo que podríamos llevarnos bien," añadió el pelinegro para tranquilizarle.

En su lugar, esto pareció atraer el efecto contrario a la situación. "¿Y cómo se imagina eso?" preguntó Lacie, enarcando una ceja, una acción que sentaba mal a su rostro sin ojos. Su voz era suave, sin embargo insegura, aunque sonaba como si pensara que había un rastro de esperanza.

Pero de ninguna maldita forma, él le dejaría saber sobre lo que le dijo a Elliot. Sólo entonces él había expresado sentimientos que jamás había puesto en palabras antes, sin importar cuán inevitables y obvios hubiesen sonado. La única otra persona que incluso imaginaría que semejantes cosas existían dentro de la mente de Leo, era Glen. No iba a permitir que Lacie supiera de ellos, incluso si tenía que matarla al final.

"Solía conocer a alguien que hacía música también," dijo Leo casualmente, dejando a Lacie saber que estaba iniciando una nueva conversación. "Aunque no cajas musicales. Pero él tocaba algo para mí en el piano cuando era pequeño. He estado intentando enseñarme a hacerlo desde hace algunos años."

"No vas a encontrar ningún piano por aquí, sin embargo," suspiró Lacie, presionando la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el terciopelo púrpura. "La música no existe aquí. Excepto para aquellos riéndose de nosotros. Excepto para sus susurros. Cantar hace que se marchen."

Leo no necesitó preguntar a qué se refería. Para Lacie, quien no podía ver, el mundo exterior era incluso más aterrador, lleno de personas que querían atormentarla pero a los que ella ni siquiera podía ver. Por una fracción de segundo, Leo casi sintió pena por ella. En ese momento, ella estaba bloqueando el camino hacia la figura rectangular, así que decidió sentarse en la esquina adyacente a este. Le echó un buen vistazo antes de mirar a Lacie. "¿Qué es eso que está detrás de ti?"

Ella se crispó visiblemente. Un nervio. Un indicio. "Una cosa que alguien me dio hace mucho tiempo. Estoy cuidándole en su lugar."

"¿Un cadáver?" bromeó el pelinegro con una pequeña risa.

"No," dijo Lacie inexpresiva. "Pero debo cuidarle. Es difícil cuando eres invidente, pero es por eso que permanezco aquí. Conozco todo lo que me rodea. También es por eso que sabía que estabas justo afuera del carro."

"¿Es algo importante para ti?" Al principio, Leo pensó que quizá había sido demasiado brusco y Lacie sospecharía de él. Como sea, su tono sonó lo suficientemente considerado para hacerlo pasar por una pregunta curiosa, y ella no demostró resentir la pregunta.

Su voz fue suave, un sueño fugaz bordeado por garras sangrientas mientras ella murmuraba: "Si no fuera importante, no se lo habrían llevado en primer lugar." Ella dirigió los agujeros que eran sus ojos hacia él, y Leo casi estaba asustado de captar un vistazo de algo dentro de aquellas cuencas vacías. Ellas amenazaban con jalarlo dentro y arrastrarlo hacia la desconocida profundidad de un infierno abismal y encerrarlo para siempre, lejos de la luz porque los inquietantes agujeros eran demasiado oscuros. Teniendo la oportunidad, no había duda en la mente de Leo que ella le mataría – tenía la habilidad de hacerlo, con o sin ojos.

Había algo realmente fuera de lugar con esta chica.

Con el corazón latiéndole violentamente, Leo preguntó, "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Sabiendo que se refería al creador de la caja musical, Lacie respondió: "Jack. Solo Jack." Ella se movió, su vestido crujiendo pero su rostro mirando aun hacia él. "Creo que es gracioso. Cuanto me produces la misma sensación que él. Y eso también me desconcierta," hizo una pausa, "que es como si estuvieras escondiendo algo dentro de ti."

Hubo un resonante estruendo, seguido por el sonido de arañazos contra metal y aleteos, como alas batiéndose. Sobresaltado, Leo buscó alrededor el origen del repentino disturbio. Una sombra cayó sobre los dos, una sombra que pertenecía a un enorme murciélago revoloteando justo afuera de la ventana enrejada, tratando de entrar. Su envergadura era del largo del brazo de Leo, y tenía goteantes colmillos y enormes ojos negros. Un chillido, como un resonante grito, desgarraba desde su garganta.

_"Leeeeeeo Baaaaskervilleeee..."_

La forma provisional de la guadaña de un demonio. Sus bien abiertos ojos purpura media noche se encontraron con el destello demoniaco de las pequeñas y brillantes orbes del murciélago, y supo este hecho inmediatamente. Corrió para colocarse delante de Lacie, protegiéndola de la enorme bestia, incluso si su mirada lo seguía únicamente a él, incluso cuando chillaba su nombre de nuevo. Sin perder un solo segundo, el murciélago siseó y se alejó volando, dejando detrás un horrible olor a podredumbre.

"¡Espera aquí!" dijo a Lacie mientras saltaba fuera del vagón. Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, echó a correr, siguiendo el pútrido olor que lo llevó hacia el bosque.

_No. No escaparas. _Esperó hasta que estuvo en la orilla del bosque antes de invocar y montar a Jabberwocky. Un rastro de ramas rotas y arboles destrozados fue dejado tras el paso del murciélago. Cada cuanto, éste gritaba su nombre, incitando a que por su piel reptaran escalofríos.

_¿A quién le pertenece esta guadaña?_ Seguramente si la seguía, le guiaría al demonio. No había duda en su mente de que sería el mismo demonio que estaba manipulando el circo.

Un último estallido y crujido de madera se escuchó como un latigazo antes de todo quedara silencioso. Leo redujo la velocidad de Jabberwocky, tocando ligeramente el suelo con sus pies. El aire se sosegó y el tiempo pareció congelarse. No había ningún sonido, salvo por débil crujir de las hojas, que de pronto parecían encerrar susurros. Sus frías manos sujetaron la correosa piel del mango de Jabberwocky, sintiendo la vida de su guadaña, la única otra presencia que podía sentir. Revoloteó lentamente hacia donde el camino de destrucción había terminado. Las ramas encima de él estaban ilesas, lo que significaba que no había salido volando.

_Entonces debió haber regresado a ser una guadaña…_Y si ese era el caso, entonces ¿Dónde estaba el demonio? Leo desmontó a Jabberwocky y golpeó el extremo de este contra el suelo. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, miró alrededor, manteniendo sus oídos alerta mientras esperaba…esperaba…

_**"Leo Baskerville,"**_ llegó un susurro persistente, pareciendo provenir de todas direcciones. Era definitivamente masculino, pero no podía recordar si ya había escuchado esa voz o no, el tono se ocultaba en susurros estáticos. _**"He sido indulgente contigo y los otros hasta ahora. Sé por qué estás aquí y sé que no te irás hasta que uno de nosotros esté muerto."**_

"Supongo que no vas a salir de tu escondite," declaró el pelinegro, un marcado tono de molestia en su voz. Alzó la mirada hacia el ojo de Jabberwocky, el cual giraba en cada dirección dentro de su cuenca, intentando localizar la presencia. "Y se me ha dicho toda mi vida que los demonios tienen un fuerte sentido de orgullo. Parece cobarde de tu parte el matarme mientras te ocultas."

_**"No tengo miedo de matarte,"**_ prometió el demonio con convicción. _**"Y lo habría hecho desde el principio. Podríamos pelear hasta la muerte justo aquí."**_ Hubo una pausa antes de que la voz declarara llanamente. _**"Pero no haré eso. No está dentro de mis intereses y es muy innecesario."**_

Leo caminó lentamente alrededor del bosque, aun buscando pero sin éxito. El maldito demonio se había camuflado muy bien, aunque él realmente no debía haber esperado menos. Rebuscó en su memoria, tratando de recordar todas las cosas que Glen le había dicho sobre los demonios – que eran astutos, que eran leales únicamente a sus propios intereses, y que entre más corazones consumieran, más fuertes eran. Todos principios que no le eran de ayuda ahí.

_Nunca he peleado contra un demonio antes. _Por un momento, consideró enviar a Jabberwocky para traer a Echo y Lily, pero sabía que no duraría mucho sin su guadaña.

"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con el circo? ¿Por qué estas convirtiendo personas en Cannibal Marionettes?" Su tono era firme, demandante. Eso estaba bien, así el demonio no sospecharía cuan mortificado estaba por dentro. El ojo de Jabberwocky finalmente se detuvo y Leo trituró a través de las hojas en la dirección que su guadaña señalaba.

Los demonios venían en muchas formas. Glen le dijo que en el mundo humano, era más conveniente para ellos usar un rostro humano para mezclarse. Aquello no significaba que estaría viendo a una persona si la infernal criatura se revelaba a sí misma. Aun así, Leo prometió tomar a quien sea y lo que sea como un enemigo. _En caso de duda, asesínalo todo,_ venía resonando oscuramente en su mente.

El demonio finalmente respondió. _**"Estoy ayudando a cumplir un sueño,"**_ dijo suavemente, como si estuviera en trance. _**"De quien me diera un propósito. Haré lo que sea para proteger ese sueño. Y estoy haciéndolo todo para que se haga realidad. Asesinar humanos es un precio demasiado pequeño para verlo realizado, y es muy necesario."**_

"Divides decisiones entre lo que es y no es necesario. Esa es una mentalidad muy pobre, ¿No lo cree, Señor Demonio?"

_**"Severo, pero justo,"**_ se resignó éste. _**"Aunque tú puedes decir lo que quieras. Yo tengo una agenda justo como todos los demás." **_

Leo se estaba acercando, lo supo mientras sentía cierto zumbido en el aire. Esto hacia a su pecho estremecerse y su corazón temblar, con el peligro de destrozarlo. El aire se sentía pesado, como si una invisible sábana de oscuridad se hubiera materializado y le cubriera. Casi lo sofocaba al respirar, pero él presionó una mano en su nariz y rostro y siguió adelante.

"Bueno, me temo que tus planes conflictuan con los míos. Me preguntó ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? "

_**"Estas indefenso, Leo Baskerville. Las células de demonio quizá te hayan otorgado ciertos poderes, pero éstos no son nada frente a lo que yo puedo hacer. Incluso con los otros que trajiste, solo morirás inútilmente,"**_ declaró el demonio tan llanamente que sonó aburrido, como si fuera un hecho que tuviera que repetir a menudo. _**"No importa cuántos de ustedes intenten acercarse a mí, todos tendrán el mismo final. Y no quiero que la cortina de ésta función caiga tan pronto." **_ Hubo una risita infantil entonces, una que hizo a Leo detenerse. Él había escuchado esa risa antes, ¿Cierto? No, no podía ser…

Con un resuelto agarre sobre Jabberwocky, Leo murmuró: "No me subestimes. He entrenado toda mi vida para matar." Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, más y más cerca de la fuente de podrida oscuridad, del aroma a sangre, sexo y carne podrida…esto hizo a su mente girar, de modo que difícilmente captó las palabras que recibió en respuesta.

_**"¿Con un juguete robado?"**_ Inquirió el demonio con diversión. _**"No tienes ni idea de cómo usar una guadaña apropiadamente. Porque no es tuya en primer lugar. Tú la robaste."**_ La siguiente frase la dijo con tanta malicia que Leo se aventuró a adivinar que estaba sonriendo. _**"Y no creerás cuántos de los que están allá abajo, adorarían desgarrarte miembro por miembro por eso."**_

La voz estaba justo en su oído y podía sentir al demonio detrás suyo. Giró, deslizando a Jabberwocky a través del aire…

Pero lo que estaba delante de él no era lo que estaba buscando. El espacio delante de él ondeaba como el agua, como si el escenario del bosque fuera una ilusión y, atrapados dentro, vio rostros sombreados. Probablemente no habían pasado más de dos segundos desde que Leo se quedó congelado por la sorpresa, cuando la cacofonía de gritos y chillidos comenzó.

**"PODRIDO PODRIDO HUMANO LADRÓN TE ATREVISTE A ROBARNOS TE CORTAREMOS DERRAMAREMOS TUS ENTRAÑAS Y TE DEJAREMOS PODRIRTE DELANTE DE NOSOTROS LO HAREMOS LO HAREMOS LO HAREMOS"**

La superficie líquida ondeó por todas partes, los rostros de los demonios se presionaban contra la fuerza invisible, sus rasgos amoldándose en la superficie como máscaras. Uñas y pesuñas, y garras y manos intentaban alcanzarle, deseando su muerte. Podía saborear su deseo de sangre, tan agrio y viscoso como veneno.

_**"¿Lo sabías?"**_ vino el demonio de nuevo, su voz dentro de la cabeza de Leo para ser escuchada por encima de las otras. _**"Cada trece años, en la Noche de brujas, la línea entre los mundos del Infierno y la tierra se adelgaza incluso más. Todo lo que se necesita es un pequeño empujón, y todos los demonios serán libres. Y después, supongo…todos morirán." **_Como si fuera para ilustrar el punto, Leo fue repentinamente lanzado por una fuerza hacia adelante y dentro de la riña de demonios aprisionados.

**"HUMANO QUE SE ATREVIÓ A ROBARNOS LADRÓN LADRÓN SERÁS TORTURADO MATAREMOS A TODOS LOS TUYOS PODRIDO PODRIDO HUMANO" **

Leo cayó sobre las hojas muertas que cubrían el suelo del bosque, rápidamente gateando hacia atrás con Jabberwocky aún en su mano. Estaba fuera de su alcance por ahora. Con un último chillido, el aire dejó de moverse, relajándose hasta que no hubo evidencia de lo ocurrido. Leo estaba respirando pesadamente, su corazón latiendo veloz. El sonido de un reloj de péndulo estaba marcando en su odio, incluso cuando no había ninguno cerca de él.

_"¡Es casi la hora!"_ había declarado su sueño.

El cielo se había oscurecido mientras habían estado en su persecución, y ahora la luna era visible a través de la telaraña de ramas, alzándose más y más alto…

A la distancia, escuchaba voces, risas y música. El espectáculo estaba por comenzar. Sus oídos zumbaban con el sonido de relojes y corazones y grito. Leo quedó clavado en el suelo, demasiado tembloroso para moverse. Todo estaba vivo, y todo iba a matarlo. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, queriendo alejar el sonido del reloj, pero este sólo fue reemplazado por el latido del corazón de alguien más.

"Casi la hora," murmuró él. La vida y la muerte estaban a su alrededor, contando las horas hasta que el caos y las pesadillas tomaran el control.

Mientras que finalmente pudo recomponerse, escuchó la voz del demonio una vez más, antes de caer dentro de las profundidades de la oscuridad: _**"Cuídate, Leo Baskerville. Porque desde ahora, los demonios y las Cannibal Marionettes por igual, irán tras de ti y tu familia, y no tomaremos prisioneros – solo mataremos."**_

* * *

Elliot y Oz estuvieron a su lado, algunos segundos después de que Leo se hubiese ido. El sentimiento de alivio en el pecho de Elliot, que se había construido cuando había estado con Leo, se evaporó tan pronto como sus ojos cayeron sobre el monstruoso murciélago que había atacado el carro de Lacie. Él y Oz no le habían alcanzado a tiempo antes de ver al pelinegro salir tras éste.

_Más monstruos…¿Por qué esas criaturas vienen a nosotros?_

Acunando a Lacie – quien estaba extrañamente calmada – admitió para ambos su peor temor. "No creo que el circo sea seguro nunca más." No era que lo hubiese sido antes, pero todos esos accidentes y monstruos nunca habían aparecido antes. Algo estaba mal, muy, horriblemente mal.

Lacie no dijo nada, y simplemente murmuró: "No te preocupes, Elliot. Por favor no lo hagas. Es casi la hora. ¿No estás emocionado? Es casi la hora."

Captando su extraño tono, Oz se inclinó, presionando su frente contra la de ella. "¿Crees que el apetito venga ésta noche? Ha estado…" Dudó. "Ha estado pasando con mayor frecuencia. Lo hemos notado, Lacie."

"Por supuesto que lo han hecho," replicó ella con una sonrisa torturada. "Los dos me conocen muy bien."

"¿Va a ocurrir esta noche, Lacie?" le urgió Elliot, tomando una de sus manos. Ella estaba fría como el hielo. Sin un corazón, nunca hubo calidez alguna dentro de ella. Elliot deseaba poder iluminar su interior como una vela para mantenerla cálida. Sobre el suelo, cerca de los pies de Oz, notó la tela plateada de su venda. Era extraño, porque ella difícilmente se la quitaba…

La cantante circense negó con la cabeza. "No. Estoy bien."

"Nunca he estado mejor."

* * *

Charlotte Baskerville no estaba del todo sorprendida al caminar por los pasillos de la mansión y no encontrar actividad alguna dentro de sus frías paredes. Sabía que el sol afuera no despertaría el deseo de nadie por levantarse. A veces pensaba que se debía al hecho de que todos ellos eran Crimson Fausts, y de esa forma cargaban parte de un demonio en su interior.

_¿No era verdad que a los demonios no les gusta la luz?_

Se dirigió hacia una de las pesadas cortinas cubriendo las altas _ventanas ojivales_**[2] **y las apartó ligeramente para husmear a través de ellas. Afuera estaba el bosque que crecía alrededor de la mansión, como algún tipo de pared natural. Y más allá, Pandora. El sol de la tarde era brillante incluso a través de las nubes invernales de un ligero gris mientras se hundía en el horizonte, hiriendo sus sensibles ojos.

Charlotte ajustó su concentración de modo que no estuviese viendo más directamente al exterior, sino a su propio reflejo frio sobre el vidrio. Llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, deslizando su lengua ligeramente sobre ellos. Hace mucho tiempo, su demente padre vertió la sangre de un demonio en su taza de jugo, y se la dio a beber. Así fue como ella cambió.

_Maldecida por mi propio padre._ Charlotte no conoció a su propia familia por mucho tiempo como para recordarlos bien – todo era simplemente un puñado de memorias que ella había acumulado de su brumosa infancia. Ella podría resentir al hombre que le había hecho esto todo lo que quisiera, pero nunca se sentiría bien, desechando la palabra "padre" así.

¿Qué era un padre? Seguramente si Charlotte en verdad hubiese tenido uno, le hubiese importado el hecho de que la haya traicionado.

Entonces el amo Glen la encontró apuñalando a su padre hasta la muerte una noche.

Oh si…el amo Glen era su padre, ¿No es así? Sentiría ese escozor abrazador si él alguna vez hiciera algo en su contra. Por supuesto, había muy poco que él hiciera en lo que ella no estuviese de acuerdo. Todo lo que él hacía era perfecto ante sus ojos. Quizá fuera sólo mera reverencia hacia su salvador lo que ella sentía hacia él, hacia el oscuro hombre que no le hubo condenado con sus ojos o palabras, incluso cuando ella cometió asesinato frente a él, volviendo su vestido rosado de un oscuro rojo. De alguna manera, sin embargo, Charlotte sabía que no era exactamente así.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras pensaba en sus sentimientos. Quizá ella simplemente no estaba destinada a tener padres, pero estaba bien con ello. No los necesitaba para tener un propósito, tampoco para encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer. Ese tipo de cosas fueron cubiertas en el momento en que ese enigma de hombre la acunó en sus brazos, como si fuese una frágil muñeca que ha sido lanzada una de tantas veces. Charlotte disfrutaba de ese sentimiento, aunque pareciera contradictorio a la personalidad con la que los otros estaban familiarizados.

Sus manos alisaron el formal vestido rojo brillante que usaba. Hoy en día, ella rara vez se arreglaba porque tenía que salir y viajar a algún lugar para exterminar Cannibal Marionettes. A Charlotte no le importaba el trabajo, porque el amo Glen lo deseaba, y siempre se veía de alguna forma aliviado cuando ella y los otros volvían de una misión completada. Eso era agradable también, – el hecho de que alguien que le importaba estuviera esperando a que su sangrienta forma regresara.

Así que se permitió usar el vestido esa tarde. Aplicó brillo a sus labios con una modesta sombra de rosa y recogió su cabello con pasadores de flores y mariposas en colores rojo y negro. Si lo pedía amablemente, se preguntaba si el amo Glen le permitiría pasar parte de la noche con él, quizá observarlo tocar como un dios etéreo en su piano, ver uno de esos alces de labios que se permitía muy rara vez…

Sonriendo suavemente para sí misma, Charlotte volvió la mirada al brillante orbe del sumergido sol. Éste golpeaba el bosque intensamente, ardiendo con su luz acogedora y prendiéndolo en llamas.

La expresión controlada de Charlotte se fracturó repentinamente. _No, espera…¡No!_ Las cortinas volaron mientras ella las apartaba de la ventana y corría por el corredor, sus tacones golpeando pesadamente contra la alfombra.

"¡Amo Glen! ¡Amo Glen!" gritó alarmada, su voz repentinamente captando toda la atención en la mansión. Recogió su falda para correr más rápido, pensando en cuan inconveniente era mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su amo. "¡El bosque se está incendiando! ¡Algo anda mal, amo Glen! ¡Hay un incendio! ¡Un incendio!"

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

**[1] **_"Ball-Jointed Dolls" de Hatsune Miku and MEIKO._ La traducción al inglés de ésta canción pertenece a **motokokusanagi2009** en _youtube_.

**[2] **La **ventana ojival**, o apuntada, es un elemento arquitectónico originario de la arquitectura islámica y presente en la gótica, que se caracteriza por ser bastante delgada y terminar en punta.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

De acuerdo, creo por esta vez sí que me he pasado…pero el mundo real demanda cada día más de mí y ha tomado como hobbie arrojarme a la cabeza cosas con más peso del que me siento capaz de soportar…

Como sea, ya estoy de nuevo en la escuela y empiezo a hacer huecos en mis horarios para poder andar rondando (me sorprende que las vacaciones no me hayan rendido para nada ¬.¬). Una disculpa por la larga espera. No prometo no volver a hacerlo porque como dicen: _"Uno pone y Dios dispone"_. Espero que me entiendan un poco. Intento recuperarme.

También sé que tengo por ahí un par de personitas (**Shadechu Nightray **y** JinxyTaiga**) a las que les debo replicas de MP. Prometo ocuparme de ello en lo que va de esta semana. ^v^

Como siempre, y antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, comentan, agregan a favoritos y siguen esta traducción. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Son todos tan geniales!

.

¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima~!

.

.

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._


End file.
